Scandal
by onlynoname
Summary: No Summary/ Cho Kyuhyun/ Choi Siwon/ Cast lain menyusul
1. Chapter 1

Scandal

Part 1

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon

Cast lain menyusul

* * *

Suara kamera terdengar di dalam sebuah studio yang dikhususkan untuk memotret model. Terlihat yang seseorang sedang berpose.

"Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , kepalamu Tolong agak miring kekanan" Kata fotografer yang Merasa agak kurang puas dengan pose Kyuhyun.

"Seperti ini" Kata orang yang Dipanggil Kyuhyun tersebut mempraktekan instruksi dari fotografer.

"Ya, benar seperti itu. Tahan" Kata nya lalu mulai memotret lagi.

Sudah sekitar 3 jam Kyuhyun berpose Dan sudah banyak juga gaya yang ia gunakan. Kyuhyun adalah seorang model ternama milik Korea yang sudah menjadi brand ambasador dari beberapa merk produk, kosmetik Dan baju ternama. Fotografer meneriakan bahwa sudah selesainya sesi pemotretan tersebut. Terlihat juga Semua staf mulai membereskan peralatan mereka

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun- _ssi "_ Kata fotografer itu menjabat tangan Kyuhun Dan menepuk Bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Terima kasih juga atas kerjasamanya" Kata Kyuhyun membalas perkataan fotografer tersebut.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang riasnya. Dan disana sudah menunggu seseorang. Seseorang tersebut sedang duduk memegang iPad nya.

"Hyung, jadwalKu setelah ini apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah duduk di Salah satu kursi.

"Hm, biar kulihat dulu" Kata manajernya, Shindong.

"Kamu ada jadwal di music core. Kajja, Kita kesana sekarang" Kata Shindong mulai berdiri Dan mengambil tas keperluan Kyuhyun.

Ya, selain jadi model. Kyuhyun juga merupakan penyanyi pendatang Baru yang sudah memiliki hingga 2 album. Sekarang ia sedang mempromosikan albumnya.

"Oke, Kajja" Kata Kyuhyun yang sudah bersiap-siap Dan mengenakan kacamata hitamnya meninggalkan studio pemotretan tersebut bersama Shindong.

* * *

Berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terpakir Tidak jauh darI studio itu. Paling berjalan sedikit tidak sampai 5 menit. Sesampainya ia, ia duduk di kursi belakang sedangkan Shindong duduk di sebelah supir menuju gebung MBC.

Kyuhyun memilih mendengarkan radio untuk menghilangkan kebosanan Dan siapa tahu lagu nya juga diputar di radio tersebut. setelah Mobil itu mulai bergerak menjauhI studio itu.

Awalnya terdengar percakapan penyiar radio, lalu mereka mulai membicarakan aktor yang sedang syuting drama barunya. Siwon. Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun heran Kenapa nama itu terus muncul diradio dan televisi? Kyuhyun belum pernah bertemu orangnya tetapi sudah pernah melihatnya sekali di televisi. Menurut nya wajah aktor tersebut. Sombong Dan playboy.

"PastI ia memiliki banyak pacar, muka nya saja sudah seperti ahjusshi mesum" Kata Kyuhyun pelan sambil melihat pemandangan di luar kaca mobilnya.

"Kamu bilang sesuatu kyunnie?" Kata Shindong yang Merasa Kyuhyun berkata sesuatu dari Kaca.

"Bukan Hal yang penting, sangat tidak penting" Kata Kyuhyun meledek.

"Nah, Kita sudah sampai" Kata Shindong begitu melihat gebung MBC. Segera ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Lalu mulai turun.

Begitu juga dengan kyuhyun mulai membereskan peralatannya Dan mulai turun juga. Kyuhyun melihat banyak sekali pengemar yang berdiri Dekat pintu masuk.

Kyuhyun yakin itu Bukan pengemarnya. Tetapi pengemar siapa yang begitu banyak. Kyuhyun mulai berjalan melewatI pengemar. Dan pengemar Kyuhyun mulai mengelilingi Kyuhyun meminta tanda tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun penasaran pengemar siapa mereka. Sedikitnya kyuhyun melihat mereka memegang banner yang bertuliskan..

"Choi Siwon?" Kata Kyuhyun. Siwon ada di MBC? Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak ingin bertemu dengan Siwon. Firasatnya tiba-tiba buruk seperti akan terkena sial. Lalu kyuhyun mulai tersenyum Dan memberikan tanda tangannya.

* * *

"Aktor itu disini?" Kata Kyuhyun Setelah selesai sesi tanda tangan Dan sedang berjalan menuju ruangan yang disiapkan Music Core untuknya.

"Aktor itu? Siapa maksudmu?" Kata Shindong yang tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"Choi Siwon, Dia disini?" Kata Kyuhyun mulai memainkan handphonenya.

"Ah, Siwon. Iya disini. Dia menghadiri Talk Show Sepertinya" Kata Shindong.

"Kenapa kau ingin meminta tanda tangannya? Aku akan membantumu, kebetulan Aku kenal dengan manajernya" Kata Shindong menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Minta tanda tangan? Dengan si muka seperti ahjusshi mesum itu? Tidak! terima kasih. Aku Sama sekali tidak suka dengannya" Kata Kyuhyun yang menoleh kearah Shindong tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang ada didepannya.

Seseorang itu juga berjalan dengan kepala menghadap ke belakangan seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang dibelakangnya sambil memengang Handphone nya Dan tabrakan pun terjadi Handphone Kyuhyun Dan orang itu jatuh dilantai.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Handphone tergeletak di atas lantai, Merasa sedih pasalnya handphonenya baru ia beli 2 Hari yang lalu Dan sekrang sudah jatuh. Cari mati Rupanya orang yang menabraknya.

"Yak! Kau tidak punya mata Atau memang tidak ada mata? Kalau jalan pakai matamu! Lihat handphoneku terjatuh" Kata Kyuhyun berteriak mengundang beberapa orang dari kejauhan menoleh. Kyuhyun segera memunguti handphonenya Dan memerikas apakah handphonenya masih berfungsi Atau tidak.

"Jalan Pakai mata? Hei, Nona kalau jalan dimana-Mana menggunakan kaki Bukan mata. Lagipula Bukan Handphone mu saja yang terjatuh Handphone Ku juga" Kata orang tersebut.

" _Mwo? Dia menyalahkanku, cari mati Rupanya Dia. Dan tunggu dulu Dia menanggil Ku apa? Nona? Namja tulen begini di panggil Nona, benar-benar bosan melihat dunia Rupanya Dia"_ batin Kyuhyun.

Segera Kyuhyun bangun setelah mengambil handphonenya Dan melihat siapa orang yang 'sudah bosan melihat dunia itu'. Dan Rupanya orang tersebut adalah aktor Siwon.

 _"Benarkan firasatku sudah buruk mendengar Dia ada di gedung ini, seperti sebuah pembawa bencana"_ batin Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kenapa melihat Ku seperti itu? Kagum denganku? Ingin minta tanda tangan? Mana kertas Dan pulpenya? Walaupun kau telah menabrak Ku, Aku tetap akan memberikanmu tanda tanganku. Jadi Tak perlu malu" Kata Siwon dengan percaya diri

"Minta tanda tangan? Hei, sadar mukamu itu tidak lebih dari ahjusshi mesum seperti itu, heran kau apakan orang-orang hingga mereka menyukaimu. Ku rasa Korea butuh membangun klinik mata nya yang banyak untuk orang periksa matanya karena telah Salah mengidolakan orang" Kata Kyuhyun sinis.

" _Mwo ahjusshi mesum? Bocah ini! Rupanya..."_ batin Siwon sebelum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya tetapi sudah mendapatkan sakit di bagian tulang kering Siwon.

Kyuhyun Rupanya menendang tulang kering Siwon. Dan tersenyum senang.

"Sakit? Rasakan! Itu akibatnya karena memanggilku Nona, Aku ini Namja tahu. Namja Tulen!"

Kyuhyun menendang kaki Siwon satunya lagi. Dan teriakan Siwon terdengar lagi. Belum hilang rasa sakitnya pada kaki kirinya sekrang kaki kanan nya pun ikut sakit.

"Dan ini untuk handphoneku yang karena Kamu terjatuh" Kata Kyuhyun lalu berlalu. Yang dI ikuti oelah Shindong yang menatap manajer Siwon dengan pandangan minta maaf.

"YAK! Bocah kurang ajar! Kaki Ku!" Kata Siwon mengusap kakinya.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak malu di lihat banyak orang" Kata manajer Siwon. Lalu ia mengambil handphone Siwon yang tergeletak di lantai Dan mulai berjalan mendahului Siwon.

Siwon yang Merasa diperhatikan Oleh banyak orang segera berubah menjadi tenang Dan cool kembali. Walaupun kaki nya sakit Dan agak patah-patah jalannya. Tetapi Iya tetap berjalan dengan dinginnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Berjalan menuju Mobil yang tidak jauh dari gedung MBC. Menyapa fans sebentar, memberi tanda tangan ke beberapa Fans , mengambil hadiah dari fans lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Setelah membuka pintu mobilnya, Siwon duduk di belakang Dan...

"Oh My God, ini sakit sekali" Kata Siwon histeris memegang kakinya.

"Omo! Lihat, kaki Ku mulai membiru" Kata Siwon mendramatis keadaan.

"Itu Bukan biru Siwon tapI merah, merah. Cepat kau obati" Kata manajer nya memberikan kotak P3K kepada Siwon nya duduk di belakangnya.

Siwon menerima kotak tersebut dan mulai mengobati kakinya.

 _"Awas saja, bila bertemu lagi akan Ku beri pelajaran pada bocah kurang ajar itu karena memanggilku ahjusshi mesum Dan menendang kedua kakiku"_ batin Siwon bersumpah.

"Hyung, ini sakit sekali" Kata Siwon menunjuk kakinya.

"Kau sudah dewasa Siwon, Jangan seperti Anak kecil yang kurang diberi permen. Lagipula salahmu yang bilang bahwa Dia Nona. Jelas-Jelas Dia berpenampilan Namja" Kata manajernya acuh.

"Hyung, kenapa kau jadi membelanya? Mana kutahu kalau Dia Namja, Zaman sekarang wanita pun berpenampilan seperti pria hyung" Kata Siwon sebel.

Manajer Siwon hanya memutar matanya Malas mendengar penjelasan Siwon yang tidak penting menurutnya.

 **Flashback**

 **Siwon mendengarkan radio pada Saat mobilnya melaju ke gedung MBC yang meminta nya menghadiri sebuah acara talkshow disana.**

 **Radio tersebut memutarkan sebuah lagu yang menurutnya suara orang tersebut sangat merdu sekali. Penyiar radio berkata bahwa lagu tersebut dinyanyikan oleh model sekaligus penyanyi yang tengah Naik daun, Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **Penasaran karena belum pernah melihat Dan mendengar nama tersebut segera Siwon mengetik nama Kyuhyun di mesin pencari, Dalam hitungan detik hasilnya telah muncul. Kyuhyun berserta fotonya.**

 **"Manis juga rupa nya, Dia wanita kan?" Kata Siwon yang memperhatikan wajah kyuhyun.**

 **"Tapi Sepertinya masih Bocah ingusan" Kata Siwon melanjutkan perkataannya.**

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di ruangannya masih sangat jengkel dengan insiden barusan.

Memanggilnya Nona adalah sebuah penghinaan menurutnya. Namja tulen seperti ini Dipanggil Nona sungguh kurang hajar namanya.

Bila bertemu lagi, akan Dia jambak rambutnya hingga rontok sampai ke akarnya.

"Ada apa denganmu kyu?" Kata Shindong Merasa adanya perubahaan pada kyuhyun yang mulai meraba mukanya.

"Hyung" Kata Kyuhyun yang Sepertinya mulai serius.

"Ne, ada apa?" Kata shindong yang entah mengapa merasa gugup. Kyuhyun jarang sekali serius seperti ini.

"Apa.. apa mukaku benar benar seperti yeoja?" Kata kyuhyun sedih.

"Bukan hanya ahjusshi mesum itu saja, Tapi beberapa fans Ku juga mengatakan bahwa wajahku lebih baik menjadi yeoja" Kata Kyuhyun Seperti ingin menangis.

Shindong langsung swetdrop segera. Dia pikir Kyuhyun akan berkata apa. Tahu-tahu hanya berbicara tentang wajahnya.

"Wajahmu memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi uke Kyunnie" Kata Shindong jahil.

Dan teriak Kyuhyun terdengar samPai studio music core.

"Suara siapa itu?" Tanya Salah satu staff yang berada dI dalam studio music core.

"Entahlah, sudah jangan pedulikan" Kata temen nya yang kembali berkerja.

 **To be continue**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Baca^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Scandal

Part 2

 **Warning : alur cerita yang kecepetan, jalan cerita yang tidak jelas, humor garing, tidak sesuai dengan EYD Dan masih Banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

* * *

Kyuhyun telah menyelesaikan syutingnya di Music Core. Cukup melelahkan untuknya karena Dia harus mengulang 3x bagian nya, 2 kesalahannya Dan 1 kesalahan Salah satu staff yang ada disana.

Kyuhun mulai berpikir akan lebih baik kalau Dia menginap ke rumah sahabatnya Changmin untuk refreshing. Dirumah Changmin ia dapat makan sepuas nya mengingat Changmin 'Food Monster' Pasti akan ada banyak makanan disana. Begitu juga dengan game. Kyuhyun Dan Changmin mempunyai persamaan bahkan bisa dibilang kembar. Sama-Sama suka makan, main game Dan mempunyai suara bagus.

Baiklah, Kyuhyun putuskan untuk menelepon Changmin 'kembarannya' nya untuk memastikan Dia ada dikorea apa tidak? Mengingat Changmin Baru saja mengisi acara di Salah satu televisi di Jepang.

Di carinya Handphone yang jatuh tadi. Mengingat jatuhnya Handphone ia jadi ingat ahjusshi mesum itu Dan manajernya, Shindong.

 _"Liat aja Aku akan kurangi jatah makannya Dan gajinya, biar Dia kurus. Menyebalkan menyebutku pantas jadi uke"_ batin Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Ahjusshi mesum itu juga, berani-beraninya membuat Handphone yang Baru Ku miliki 2 Hari jatuh tergeletak" Kata Kyuhyun mengambil Handphone nya.

Di ambilnya Handphone nya Dan di bukanya Handphone nya. Tunggu sebentar Kenapa Handphone nya berubah warna? Sejak kapan wallpaper nya jadi Foto ahjusshi mesum? Setahu nya gambar wallpapernya Foto dirinya Dan Changmin yang berlibur di Jeju.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama Handphone tersebut. Benar, ini Bukan Handphone nya ini Handphone ahjusshi itu.

"Kenapa hidupku sekarang sial? Tadi ditabrak sekarang Handphone tertukar. Sungguh malang nasibmu Kyuhyun" Kata Kyuhyun merana.

Sekarang bagaimana cara mendapatkan kembali handphonenya? Seingatnya ia benar mengambil Handphone. Apa jangan-jangan Handphone nya Sama dengan ahjusshi itu?

"Andwae!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kata Shindong yang Baru masuk keruangan Kyuhyun setelah berburu makanan gratis yang disediakan staff MBC.

"Hyung selamatkan Aku, Handphone Ku tertukar dengan handphone ahjusshi itu" Kata kyuhyun seperti ingin menangis.

"Dan juga Hyung punya kenalan paranormal Atau apapun itu, untuk melepaskan kesialan ini. Bagaimana kalau Aku sial terus, lalu keturunaan Ku juga? Bagaimana Hyung?" Kata Kyuhyun mendramatis keadaan.

Shindong swetdrop kesialan apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun? Dan ahjusshi mesum? Maksud nya Siwon, si aktor itu? Kyuhyun benar benar bermulut tajam. Ingatkan Dia untuk tidak menjahili Kyuhyun lagi bisa bisa gajinya dipotong Dan tidak bisa makan makanan enak lagi. Tapi sayang Shindong Sepertinya gaji mu memang sudah akan dipotong.

"Siapa ahjusshi mesum? Siwon? Dan juga kesialan, Kesialan apa yang kau maksud?" Kata Shindong binggung.

"Siwon, yang muka nya seperti maniak itu. Lalu juga Aku kena sialan karena bertabrakan dengan Dia. Siapa tahu kesialan Dia menempel padaku sekarang" Kata Kyuhyun yang merinding membayangakannya.

"Kesialan? Siwon punya kesialan? Sejak kapan? Maksudku, Dia itu aktor terkenal Mana mungkin aktor terkenal seperti itu punya kesialan, keberuntungan mungkin yang benar" Kata Shindong heran dengan apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun. Shindong tampak mulai berpikir tentang 'kesialan Siwon'.

 _"Memangnya Siwon punya kesialan ya? Aktor setampan itu?" Batin Shindong._

Kyuhyun mulai jengkel dengan perkataan manajernya yang Sepertinya membela si ahjusshi mesum itu.

"Hyung daripada memikirkan kesialan orang lain lebih baik Bantu Aku mengambil Handphone Ku kembali" Kata Kyuhyun yang jengkel melihat Shindong berpikir tentang kesialan Siwon.

"Lebih baik Kita kembali apartment Dan memikirkannya disana" Kata Shindong yang membantu Kyuhyun membereskan barang bawaan Kyuhyun berserta asisten yang tadi bersama Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Sekarang bagaimana Hyung tidak mungkin Aku membiarkan Handphone Ku berada ditangannya, bagaimana kalau media tahu kalau handphone yang kupegang ini milik maniak itu? Bisa bahaya hyung" Kata Kyuhyun yang membayang bagaimana kalau fans melihat handphone yang dipegangnya milik Siwon Bisa-bisa Dispatch Dan The Fact mencari Dia.

 _"Andwae! Andwae!"_ batin Kyuhyun yang membayangkan dikerjar kerjar wartawan.

Sekrang Shindong Dan Kyuhyun berada di apartment milik Kyuhyun di kawasan Incheon. Apartment yang terbilang mewah Dan cukup mahal di belI kyuhyun dengan hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri tanpa bantuan orangtuanya. Yang memiliki perusahaan tersendiri. Walaupun ayahnya masih mengirim uang bulanan padanya.

Mereka sedang duduk, ah lebih tepat nya Shindong yang duduk sedangkan Kyuhyun bolak balik kekiri Dan kekanan seperti seorang suami yang menunggu istrinya melahirkan.

"Tenang Kyuhyun tenang. Duduk dulu"Kata Shindong menenangkan Kyuhyun sambil menepuk sofa yang kosong disebelahnya mengisyaratkan untuk kyuhyun duduk disana.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang Hyung, bagaimana kalau fans mengenali Handphone ini milik Siwon bisa-bisa heboh dimedia hyung?" Kata Kyuhyun histeris.

"Kau benar juga, ah. Bagaimana kalau kau menelepon Siwon? Telepon ke nomor mu" Kata Shindong memberikan ide sambil membuka snacknya.

"Ah, Kenapa Aku tidak kepikiran ya? Hyung terkadang pintar, ingat hyung terkadang" Kata Kyuhyun menekankan Kata terkadang.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Shindong.

"Wae?" Tanya Shindong heran.

"Pinjam Handphone mu, Handphone ahjusshi mesum ini di beri password Dan Aku tidak tahu apa password nya" Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

"Kau Baru akan tersenyum manis bila ada maunya" Kata Shindong memberikan Handphone.

Malang sekali nasib Shindong gaji dipotong Dan biaya telepon pun akan membengkak mulai sekarang sampai Handphone Kyuhyun kembali. Karena pasti kyuhyun akan memakai handphonenya.

 _"Mungkin Aku harus cari perkerjaan Baru, Malang sekali nasibmu Shindong"_ katanya pada diri sendiri sambil memakan keripiknya dengan kasar.

* * *

Siwon terlihat terus mengerutu memikirkan nasib kakinya. Sekarang Dia sedang duduk dengan meluruskan kakinya disofa panjang, cukup untuk satu orang tidur disana tanpa perlu menekukkan kaki agar muat.

"Awas aja Nona itu, membuat seorang Choi Siwon seperti ini"

"Aish, malang sekali nasibku bertemu dengan Dia" katanya sambil mengelus kakinya.

Merasa lapar di carinya handphonenya untuk menelepon delivery, handphone yang ia taruh di atas meja Dekat dengan sofa yang sedang ia duduki ini.

Tunggu, ada yang berbeda dengan handphonenya Kenapa warna menjadi putih, Seingatnya Handphone nya berwarna hitam. Dihidupkan nya layar Handphone nya, kok malah manjadi Foto sih Namja berwajah yeoja itu Dan seperti nya Dia kenal namja yang dI samping Nona itu. Seperti pernah bertemu Tapi dimana?

Jangan bilang kalau handphonenya tertukar?! Dasar Nona babo.

"Sudah galak bodoh pula" Kata Siwon mengejek.

Ingatkan Siwon kapan-kapan bila bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, ia akan mengejek Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Nona babo.

Tak lama Handphone Kyuhyun bergetar, diperiksanya layar Handphone tersebut. Tertulis di layar Handphone itu 'Ratu Iblis'. Kenapa Kyuhyun menamai orang dengan 'Ratu Iblis'.

Siwon binggung antara ingin mengangkat dengan tidak. Kalau Dia angkat berarti namanya kurang sopan. Kalau tidak diangkat Dia penasaran siapa yang tersebut sampai dinamai demikian Dan juga siapa tahu ini penting.

Tetapi karena terlalu lama 'perang batin' panggil tersebut berhenti Dan di ganti dengan yang bertuliskan manajer. Ah, kalau ini Siwon yakin untuk mengangkatnya sebab siapa tahu Kyuhyun juga sudah menyadari bahwa Handphone mereka tertukar Dan menyuruh manajernya menghubungi Siwon. Lebih tepatnya karena Kyuhyun Handphone mereka tertukar.

"Yeoboseyo" Kata Siwon setelah mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Yak! Kembalikan Handphone Ku" teriak Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon menjauhkan Handphone nya dari telinga nya.

"Bisakah kau kecilkan volume suaramu? Sungguh suaramu tidak ada bagus-bagus nya, mungkin besok Aku harus ke dokter untuk memeriksakan telingaku" Kata Siwon

" Apa katamu?! SuaraKu tidak bagus, dengar ya wahai ahjusshi mesum, Aku telah memenangkan penghargaan Golden Disk Award untuk Kategori penyanyi pendatang Baru terbaik. Enak saja mengejek suaraKu" Kata Kyuhyun yang tidak Terima.

" Aku tidak peduli berapa penghargaan yang Kamu Terima. Justru memang kamu pikir Salah siapa Handphone ini sampai tertukar?" Kata Siwon makin Menyebalkan menurut Kyuhyun.

" Jadi Kamu menyalahkan Ku?" Kata Kyuhyun tidak Terima bila disalahkan.

" menurutmu siapa yang mengambil Handphone pertama Kali?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aku" Kata Kyuhyun cepat.

" lalu siapa yang memeriksa Handphone nya terlebih dahulu sebelum meninggalkan tempat kejadian tetapi masih tetap salah?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Aku" ucap Kyuhyun pelan yang Sepertinya menyadari kesalahannya.

"Nah, sudah tahu kan siapa yang Salah Dan siapa yang jadi korban?" Tanya Siwon yang tersenyum puas.

" Tapi seharusnya Kamu juga memeriksanya Dan segera mengembalikan padaku" Kata Kyuhyun yang Rupanya masih tidak Mau kalah.

"Dengar ya Nona manis, Kau duluan yang mengambil Handphone Dan meninggalkan Aku, ya otomatis Pasti Handphone yang tersisa tergeletak di bawah lantai ya Pasti handphoneKu. Dan Lagi pula memang nya Aku tidak sibuk apa sampai harus mengejarmu" Kata Siwon yang sebenarnya jadwal Dia hanya isi acara di MBC tadi. Kalau Dia bilang ke Kyuhyun Hari ini Dia hanya punya satu jadwal bisa diledek habis-habisan oleh Kyuhyun. Harga diri nya terlalu tinggi untuk itu.

"Yak! Sudah Ku bilang Aku Namja Bukan yeoja! Aku sungguh membencimu" teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Memangnya Aku tidak membencimu?! Ingat baik-baik kalau sampai suatu Saat nanti Kamu jatuh cinta denganku, walaupun mengemis Dan bersujud sekalipun Aku tetap tidak akan menerima cintamu. Lihat saja nanti" Kata Siwon tersenyum mengejek.

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin jatuh cinta denganmu? Lebih baik Aku jatuh cinta dengan Lee Donghae daripada harus jatuh cinta Dengan muka maniak sepertimu" teriak kyuhyun tidak Terima.

" _Jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti Dia? Yang benar saja"batin Kyuhyun._

"Cepat kembalikan handphone Ku, besok aku tunggu di Cafe Dekat KBS. Awas kalau Kau mengotak-atik Handphone Ku. Kau akan menyesal telah berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan mengotak-atik Handphonemu, justru siapa tahu Kamu sendiri yang akan mengotak-atik Handphone Ku. siapa tahu diam-diam Kamu ingin mengetahui kehidupanKu" Kata Siwon penuh percaya diri.

"Mati kau ke nereka Choi Siwon"teriak Kyuhyun Dan langsung dimatikan panggilan tersebut.

Bukan hanya dimatikan Tapi dibanting hingga membentur lantai. Kesal sungguh Kesal penuh percaya diri sekali Manusia itu. Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk seperti seorang Choi Siwon.

Shindong yang sedang asyik memakan makan nya mendengar bunyi kencang dari arah Kyuhyun.

Rupanya Handphone nya, Handphone keluaran terbaru Apple telah hancur terbelah Dua. Dicatat terbelah dua. Shindong mulai menangis melihat Handphone nya terbelah Dua. Shindong mulai memunguti Handphonenya yang entah masih selamat Atau tidak.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Shindong berlutut sambil menangis memunguti Handphone Merasa heran.

"Ada apa denganmu Hyung?" Kata Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak mengetahui bahwa Dia pelaku dari kerusakan Handphone Shindong.

Shindong tidak percaya dengan perkataan kyuhyun. Semakin kecang pula tangis Shindong malam itu.

* * *

"Yak! Dia matikan seenaknya" Kata siwon yang marah-marah pada Handphone yang digenggamnya.

"Siwon Kamu harus melihat ini" Kata manajer Siwon yang muncul dari bilik kamar. Membawa iPad yang seperti nya sebuah situs. Ya situs Naver.

 _"[+306, -2] sepertinya nya handphone yang dipegang Kyuhyun adalah milik Siwon"_

 _"[+251, -4] benar itu Handphone milik Siwon tapI Aku juga melihat Siwon memegang milik Kyuhyun"_

 _"[+119, -12] mereka tidak mungkin berkencan Bukan? Kyuhyunku terlalu sempurna untuk seorang Choi Siwon"_

 _"[+56, -16] mungkin mereka berkencan Hari ini sebab Hari ini mereka kan berada di MBC"_

 _"[+46, -17] Choi Siwon kau masih singelkan? Jangan kecewakan hati fansmu"_

 _"[+36, -10] Aku setuju mereka berkencan, mereka Pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang cute"_

Dan masih banyak lagi comment di dalam artikel yang di beri judul "Bukti Siwon Dan Kyuhyun berkencan" dengan melampirkan Foto Handphone yang digenggam Kyuhyun Dan Siwon.

"Apa-apaan ini? Bukti apa? Mana mungkin Aku berkencan dengan namja mirip yeoja itu! Dan lagi apaan itu comment terakhir pasangan Cute? Jarangkan cute yang ada Aku disiksa setiap Hari" Kata Siwon berapi-api.

Membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat Siwon memilih lebih baik mati daripada berkencan dengan Kyuhyun. Apa lagi bila jadi kenyataan. Siwon tidak bisa bayangkan lagi akan jadi apa Masa depannya.

"Apa benar Kamu berkencan dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya manajer Siwon memastikan keadaan.

"Tidak Hyung, Aku tidak berkencan dengannya. Dan jangan sampai Aku berkencan dengannya lagipula Mana ada orang yang saling jatuh cinta menendang tulang kering kekasihnya" Kata Siwon jengkel.

"Lalu Kenapa Handphone mu bisa ada ditangannya?" Kata manajer Siwon lagi.

"Hyung lihat ini Handphone nya nona manis itu, lalu Handphone Kami tertukar secara tidak sengaja. Jadi para netizen dan pengemar Salah sangkah Hyung" Kata Siwon menjelaskan situasi Dan menunjukan Handphone Kyuhyun kepada manajernya.

"Wah, kalau seperti ini cepat kembalikan handphonenya. Sebelum masalah Semakin besar" Kata manajernya Siwon.

"Ne, besok Aku sudah berencana untuk mengembalikannya" Kata Siwon.

"Semoga ini cepat berakhir, sungguh ini membuat kepala Ku pusing" Kata manajer Siwon.

* * *

"Mwo?! Benarkan firasatku fans tahu handphone yang Ku pegang milik maniak itu" Kata Kyuhyun yang melihat berita Naver dari ipadnya. Rencannya ia ingin melihat orang-orang akan berkata apa pada penampilannya malam ini. Tetapi ketika mengetik namanya yang muncul malah berita membuat nya mual. Berkencan? Dengan muka maniak itu? Di kasih 1000 pun orang yang seperti Siwon, Kyuhyun tetap tidak mau. Lebih baik sendiri seumur hidup.

"Daebak, mereka bisa sampai seteliti itu, lebih Baik mereka menjadi detektif daripada Membuat rumor yang mengada-ada ini" Kata Kyuhyun setelah melihat Foto-Foto yang dilampirkan didalam artikel tersebut.

"Harus Aku kembalikan Handphone terkutuk ini sesegera mungkin" Kata Kyuhyun sambil melihat Handphone yang tepar dihadapan nya Atau lebih jelasnya di atas meja.

Kembali Kyuhyun melihat komentar yang terdapat dalam artikel tersebut.

"Benar-benar Aku terlalu sempurna untuk seorang muka maniak seperti Dia" kata Kyuhyun yang setuju.

"Mwo? Pasang cute?! Dalam mimpi pun Aku tidak Mau Jadi berkencan dengannya" Kata Kyuhyun marah.

"Benar kau tidak Mau berkencan dengan nya didalam mimpi tapi maunya berkencan dengannya dikehidupan nyata bukan?" Kata Shindong menggoda Kyuhyun lalu bergerak cepat sebelum sesuatu mengenai wajahnya.

Awalnya Shindong hanya Mau mengambil barangnya tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk Di sofa dengan berkomentar membuatnya ingin menjahilinya.

"HYUNG! LIHAT SAJA AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGGANTI HANDPHONE MU DAN GAJI MU AKAN KU POTONG DUA KALI LIPAT!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang melihat Shindong sudah berlari menjauh.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Terima kasih** **atas review, follow, fav Dan yang sudah baca^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Scandal

Part 3

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, alur kecepatan, aneh, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, humor yang garing Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya dalam FF ini.**

* * *

Kyuhyun mulai membenci ini sangat membencinya. Kyuhyun mulai mengerutu sepanjang jalan menuju ruangan yang disediakan oleh pihak KBS sebab mulai tadi pagi saat ia membuka akun SNS seluruh komentar Di SNS nya mulai aneh Dan menyebalkan. Mulai dari Kata 'mendukung', 'tidak pantas', yang lebih parah ada yang bilang dirinya 'tidak cantik Sama sekali'.

Memang Dia tidak cantik! siapa bilang Dia cantik?! Dia itu tampan bukan cantik. Eomma nya juga menyebalkan bilang kalau Dia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi uke. Bukan hanya eomma nya saja yang bilang seperti itu tetapi manajernya, si Shindong itu pun juga berkata demikian.

Ah, ia ingin Saat dulu pertama ia menjadi publik figur. Kyuhyun ingin ke toilet, Saat ia masuk ke toilet pria Salah seorang Office boy menahan nya dengan berkata..

"Maaf Nona ini toilet pria, toilet wanita ada disebelah sana" Kata office boy itu menunju kearah toilet wanita.

Ah, sudah lupakan kejadian memalukan itu. Toh, Dia juga sudah lupa ia apakan office boy itu. Seingatnya sejak kejadian itu office boy itu sudah tidak ada kabar lagi.

Oke Kembali lagi kepermasalahan awal, Kyuhyun benar-benar membenci aktor itu. Gara-gara Dia semua orang sekarang melihatnya dengan tatapan berbeda seperti ingin membunuhnya. Tadi Saat masuk ke gedung KBS pun Dia hampir diserang oleh Salah seorang fans yang ia yakini itu fans Siwon. Untung security berhasil menghalangi niat orang itu.

Kenapa harus handphone mereka tertukar? Kenapa harus tertukarnya dengan seorang Siwon? Kalau tertukar dengan Donghae Mungkin Dia rela. Sangat rela. Bahkan Mungkin ia berjanji tidak akan mengembalikan handphone Donghae.

Mungkin karena terlalu asyik mengerutu sambil Berjalan Kyuhyun Jadi sangat terkejut Saat ada yang menepuk Bahu nya. Segera ia menoleh kearah belakang. Ah, kenapa bisa ada Donghae disini? Donghae aktor sekaligus penyanyi yang Dia kagumi sejak dulu. Wajah yang tampan, suaranya pun merdu. Dan Kyuhyun yakin Pasti Donghae orang yang paling romantis.

"Hai, sedang apa disini?" Kata Donghae yang tersenyum sangat hangat pada Kyuhyun.

Ah, kalau ini bukan tempat umum Pasti Kyuhyun sudah berteriak dengan girang. Rasanya tidak bisa diungkapkan. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyukai Donghae.

"Ah, sunbae. Aku.. Aku sedang menghadiri sebuah acara disini. Sunbae sendiri sedang apa?" Kata Kyuhyun gugup.

"Aku? Aku sedang mengisi sebuah acara juga. itu disana" Kata Donghae yang menujuk Salah satu studio yang banyak orang berlalu lalang. Ada yang masuk Dan ada yang keluar.

"Ah ya, jangan memanggil Ku sunbae, panggil Aku Donghae atau tidak hyung itu terdengar lebih akrab" Kata Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun Dan Donghae pertama Kali bertemu Di acara Musik, diam-diam kyuhyun memperhatikan Donghae dari backstage Saat Donghae tampil diatas panggung. Sejak Saat itu Kyuhyun menyukai Donghae. Sudah suara merdu, pintar menari Dan pandai Membuat lagu. Setiap lagu yang ia nyanyikan adalah semua ciptaannya.

Mereka sebenarnya jarang berbicara. Bukan karena Donghae yang sombong tapi semua terletak pada Kyuhyun yang malu bila berhadapan berdua dengan Donghae. Seperti Saat ini. Yang ia lakukan hanya menundukan kepalanya tidak berani Menatap mata Donghae.

"Ne, sunbae.. ah, anni Hyung" Kata kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Hahahahaha... kau ini lucu sekali. Ah, Sepertinya Aku sudah dipanggil staff. Aku pergi dulu. Semangat!" Kata Donghae. Sebelum pergi Donghae sempat mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lalu menglangkah pergi.

 _"KepalaKu Tadi dielus oleh Donghae? Kapala Ku? Kyaaaa... mungkin Aku tidak akan mencuci rambut untuk 1 minggu kedepan. Betapa beruntungnya dirimu Cho Kyuhyun" Batin kyuhyun disertaI senyum yang sangat bahagia._

"...Hyun, Hey, Kyuhyun" Kata shindong yang semakin keras menguncangkan Bahu Kyuhyun yang sedari Tadi senyum senyum tidak jelas sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Hyung, Donghae hyung mengelus kepalaku" Kata kyuhyun menunjuk pula kepalanya.

"Donghae, aktor yang sedang terkena scandal dengan back dancernya sendiri itu?" Kata Shindong meyakinkan kalau Donghae yang Dia maksud adalah orang yang Kyuhyun maksud.

Mimik muka Kyuhyun pun berubah mendengarnya. Oke, Kyuhyun akui Donghae sekarang memang sedang diterpa rumor yang menurutnya tidak jelas. Donghae dirumorkan berkencan dengan seorang back dancer, Hyukjae.

Hanya karena mereka berdua memakai pakaian Sama, gelang Sama Dan jam tangan Sama. Lalu netizen berkata mereka berkencan. Sungguh menurut Kyuhyun ini tidak masuk Di akal. Kalau misalnya Donghae memakai gelang yang Sama dengan 1000 orang, seribu orang itu berarti sedang berkencan dengan Donghae begitu? Sungguh tidak masuk diakal.

"Itu hanya rumor yang tidak jelas, hyung" Kata Kyuhyun Berjalan kembali. Mood nya langsung buruk Dan itu semua karena Shindong.

"Yak! Kyuhyun Tunggu aku!" Kata Shindong mengejar Kyuhyun.

* * *

Terlihat pelayan yang sedang mengantarkan minuman ke meja yang paling ujung dekat jendela kepada seorang Namja yang memakai topi dengan pakaian santai. Susah untuk mengenali siapa Namja tersebut.

"Terima kasih" Kata Namja itu setelah pelayan itu mengantarkan minuman ke mejanya. Yang ditanggapi senyuman oleh pelayan tersebut.

Namja itu menegukan minuman nya dengan santai. Dan setelahnya ia terkejut karena...

"Yak, ahjusshi kembalikan sekarang Handphoneku" Teriak Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa memberikan basa-basi. Kyuhyun berdiri tepat dihadapan Siwon yang hanya dihalangi oleh meja Dan kursi.

"Tenang. Duduk dulu, jangan langsung marah-marah" Kata Siwon masih santai. Sambil menaruh cangkirnya ke meja.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang, Kembalikan Handphone Ku Choi Siwon" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

Lalu seketika seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu menoleh kearah mereka. Begitu juga dengan pelayan yang memberikan minuman kepasa Siwon.

 _"Ternyata itu Choi Siwon, Kenapa Aku tidak menyadarinya? Kenapa tidak Aku minta tanda tangan?! Apa yang telah kulakukan Ya Tuhan?!" Batin pelayan itu merana._

"Duduk dulu, jangan marah-marah. Semua orang melihat kearah Kita" Kata Siwon yang memegang tangan Kyuhyun Lalu menuntun Kyuhyun duduk dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun entah mengapa menuruti pergerakan Siwon. Ah, Kyuhyun Baru menyadarinya bahwa mereka sedang Di tempat umum.

"Ini handphone milik mu, cepat berikan Handphone ku" Kata Kyuhyun meletakkan handphone Siwon dimeja.

Siwon mengambil handphonenya Dan membuka layar handphone. Sepertinya memang Kyuhyun tidak mengotak-atik handphonenya. Akhirnya siwon pun meletakkan handphone Kyuhyun Di meja. Dan langsung diambil kyuhyun.

"Urusan Kita sudah selesai, ahjusshi mesum" Kata kyuhyun langsung pergi tetapi Kyuhyun kembali untuk..

"Yak! Nona sialan!" Kata Siwon berteriak Ternyata kyuhyun kembali untuk menendang kaki siwon.

"Itu bukti Aku membencimu, babo!" Kata Kyuhyun berlari keluar cafe tersebut.

"YAK! KEMBALI KAU! Teriak siwon.

"Kakiku... appo.." Kata Siwon memeriksa kakinya.

Suara kamera terdengar Di antara para pengunjung cafe. Namja tersebut tersenyum puas.

"Ini akan Menjadi berita panas" Kata nya tersenyum melihat hasil didikan kameranya Lalu meminum kembali minumannya kemudian Dia pergi tanpa melihat adegan dimana kyuhyun menendang kaki siwon.

* * *

Karena kyuhyun berlari kencang takut kalau siwon mengerjarnya. setelah mengecek apakah siwon mengejarnya apa tidak? Rupanya siwon tidak mengejarnya. Jadinya sekarang Dia merasa lelah Dan berhenti tepat Di sebelah mobilnya yang terpakir Tak jauh dari cafe tersebut.

"Rasakan ahjusshi mesum karena telah berurusan dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun" Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

Kemudian kyuhyun membuka pintu Mobilnya Dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Saat Dia siap untuk menjalankan mobilnya Saat itu pula handphonenya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk kehandphonenya.

Kyuhyun perhatikan ia tidak mengenal nomor tersebut. Karena rasa penasaran kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseo?" Kata Kyuhyun setelah mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hai, Nona manis. Coba tebak siapa ini?" Kata Orang diseberang sana.

 _"Omo, apa Dia psikopat atau stalker? Eomma... Appa... Shindong Hyung... huawaaa..." Batin kyuhyun menangis._

"Siapa ini? Cepat katakan atau Aku akan menutup panggilan ini" Kata kyuhyun yang bersiap akan mematikan panggilan tersebut. Dia mulai takut sekarang.

"Oke Oke, galak sekali. Ini aktor terkenal Dan tampan itu, Choi Siwon" Kata siwon penuh percaya diri memuji Dirinya sendiri.

"MWO! Darimana kau dapat nomorku?" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Aku dapat Darimana nomor mu. Bukan nya kau senang kalau Aku meneleponmu, begitu banyak wanita yang meminta nomorku tidak kuberikan, justru kamu beruntung karena Aku berikan tanpa kau minta" Kata siwon.

"Beruntung untukmu ,kesialan untukku. Asal kau tahu, Tadi Awalnya Aku berpikir bahwa kau adalah psikopat atau pun stalker yang mengagumiku. Ah, apa jangan-jangan kamu memang mengagumiku?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Dengan Namja seperti dirimu? Itu tidak Mungkin Asal kau tahu" Kata siwon.

"Kenapa tidak Mungkin?" Teriak kyuhyun.

Memangnya Dia Kurang apa? Kyuhyun terkenal, tampan pula Memangnya Dia Kurang apa hingga siwon tidak Mau dengannya.

 _"Lah, kenapa Aku Jadi memikirkan yang tidak-tidak" batin kyuhyun._

"Berhentilah berteriak, simpan suaramu untuk melahirkan nanti. Namja yang pantas menjadi uke sepertimu Pasti akan melahirkan suatu Saat nanti. Jadi simpan suaramu" Kata siwon yang Pasti tersenyum puas.

"Mwo! Melahirkan?! YAK!CHOI SIWON!" Teriak kyuhyun keras.

Tapi Sayang teriakan kyuhyun tidak dapat didengar oleh siwon karena siwon sudah mematikan panggilan tersebut.

* * *

"Hahahahahahaha... Rasakan"

Siwon tertawa sampai berbahak-bahak. Sungguh ia tidak tahu kalau menjahili seseorang akan seseru ini.

"Kyuhyun kau sangat lucu" Kata siwon yang mulai mengambil posisi Di sofa.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya manager siwon.

"Tidak, hanya menemukan sesuatu yang Seru saja" Kata siwon memainkan handphone nya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya manager siwon lagi.

Siwon membalas dengan mengganguk.

"Ah, untuk apa kau menyuruhku meminta nomor kyuhyun kepada managernya?" Tanya manager siwon.

"Hmm... ah, hyung Aku ingin mandi" Kata siwon yang langsung menuju kamarnya.

Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya Kemudian bersandar kepintu setelah menutup pintu kamar.

Sebenarnya siwon juga binggung kenapa Dia ingin nomor handphone kyuhyun. Ah, Mungkin karena ingin menjahilinya karena kyuhyun sering menendang kakinya.

"Lebih Baik Aku segera mandi, Aku sudah mulai memikirkan Hal yang aneh-aneh" Kata siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

 **Flashback**

 **Siwon yang setelah keluar dari cafe tersebut setelah kasus menendang kaki kanan menuju mobilnya. Menelepon managernya meminta nomor kyuhyun. Karena seingatnya managernya pernah berkata bahwa ia kenal Baik dengan manager kyuhyun.**

 **Tak lama setelah nya handphone siwon berbunyi tanda adanya pesan masuk. Setelah Di cek Rupanya pesan dari managernya berserta nomor handphone kyuhyun. Sungguh senyum siwon sangat senang Saat tahu berhasil mendapatkan nomor telepon kyuhyun. Dan Dia tidak tahu mengapa.**

 **Flashback END**

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Berhubung SJ's 10 years anniversary jadi update sekrang. Krna buru-buru jdi Menurut Saya agak aneh jalan ceritanya. Terima kasih yang sudah baca, follow, fav Dan review^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Scandal**

 **Part 4**

 **Warning : alur kecepatan, jalan tidak yang tidak jelas, typo bertebaran, Humor garing, tidak sesuai dengan EYD Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

* * *

"Cut" teriak sang sutradara mengakhiri scene sang aktor Dan lawan mainnya dalam drama tersebut pada siang hari yang terik.

Terlihat seorang manajer segera berlari membawakan botol berisi minuman ke sang aktor. Diterima Dan segera diminum oleh sang aktor.

"Kau sudah berkerja keras, Siwon-ah" Kata Managernya pada Siwon sambil menepuk Bahu Siwon. Dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Siwon.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tempat duduk Siwon yang terdapat meja panjang yang tersedia makanan untuk makan siang para pemain.

Siwon mendudukan dirinya Dan beberapa staff yang Siwon miliki segera mengipasi(?) Siwon yang Terlihat berkeringat. Terlihat dari bajunya yang sudah agaknya basah di belakang punggung.

"Kyaaaaaa... Siwon oppaa" teriak Salah satu Fans Siwon dari belakang Siwon yang berteriak karena dapat melihat langsung sang Idola yang sedang beristirahat.

 _"Kyaaa.. Aku memilih tempat yang tepat untuk berdiri" batin semua fans siwon._

Siwon segera menoleh kebelakang Dan tersenyum hingga menampilkan lesung pipinya. Melambaikan tangan Dan membungkukan sedikit badannya tanda Terima kasih.

 _"Kyaaaa... Siwon oppa melihat kearahku" sekali lagi batin semua Fans Siwon._

Siwon merasa tidak cukup hanya seperti itu. Merasa perlu menghampiri fans nya yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi pada siang Hari yang sangat panas ini. Segera Siwon menghampiri Fansnya yang diikuti oleh manager Dan beberapa staff laki-laki. Berjaga-jaga bila terjadi sesuatu nantinya.

Semakin kencang pula teriakan fans Siwon yang melihat sang Idola berjalan kearah Mereka.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah menungguku dari pagi hingga sekarang. Kalian pasti lelah bukan?" Kata Siwon yang sekrang berdiri tepat di hadapan sejumlah Fansnya.

"Ne" teriak bersamaan fans Siwon.

"Apa perlu Aku belikan kalian minuman?" Goda Siwon pada Fansnya.

"Ne" teriak lebih kencang lagi Fansnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar Ne?" Kata Siwon. Segera Dia mengeluarkan Handphonenya Dan menelepon. Terlihat Dia seperti sedang memesan sesuatu.

Fans yang melihat handphone Siwon, segera teringat akan Rumor yang beredar tentang sang Idola dengan Kyuhyun.

"Oppa... apa oppa benar berkencan dengan Kyuhyun oppa?" Tanya Salah satu Fans Siwon yang berdiri paling depan.

Siwon yang merasa Fansnya menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun segera mematikan Sambungan teleponnya Dan segera Menyimpan Handphonenya disaku celananya.

"Ne?" Tanya Siwon. Dia berharap agar Dia Salah dengar. Kenapa Fansnya bertanya demikian. Sang manager pun bersiap-siap memikirkan sesuatu untuk menjawab pertanyaan fans Siwon.

"Oppa.. oppa benar-benar berkencan dengan Kyuhyun oppa?" Tanya fans itu lagi.

Siwon melirik managernya sebentar. Ingin menjawabnya. Tetapi dipotong oleh ucapan fans lain.

"Oppa tidak berkencan dengan si gembul itu kan?"

"Oppa masih berkencan dengan Yuri eonnie kan?"

"Aniyo, oppa tidak berkencan dengan Yuri eonnie tapi oppa berkencan dengan Liuwen eonnie" jawab Salah satu fans Siwon yang tidak Terima mendengar fans lain menyebutkan bahwa oppanya berkencan dengan wanita lain.

"Oppa berkencan saja dengan Kyuhyun oppa"

"Iya oppa, oppa sangat cocok dengan Kyuhyun oppa"

Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat Siwon sendiri binggung Mau berbicara apa.

"Dengar baik-baik, Siwon tidak berkencan dengan siapa pun" Kata manager Siwon berteriak.

Merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban sang manager. Fans pun semakin melangkah maju mendekat ke arah Siwon Dan berkata kembali Hal yang serupa.

Ada beberapa fans yang ribut seperti hendak berkelahi mengenai siapa yang pantas berkencan dengan siwon.

Siwon menatap fans yang hendak berkelahi tersebut dengan pandangan ketakutan

 _"Mereka sungguh mengerikan. Masih rumor saja sudah seperti itu apa lagi beneran berkencan. Selamat Siwon Tuhan" batin Dan berserta doa siwon._

Siwon segera diamankan oleh staff yang tadi ikut dengan Siwon. Kembali ketempat duduknya tadi.

Oke, Siwon akui selama ini Dia memang diterpa rumor yang begitu banyak tentang percintaannya. Mulai dari Stella yang katanya mantan pacarnya lalu berkencan dengan Yuri lawan mainnya Dan dengan Liuwen yang pernah digosipkan media China tengah berkencan dengannya Saat Mereka sedang Syuting 'We got Married' versi China.

Sungguh kedekatan Mereka hanya sebatas professional kerja saja. Untuk mendongkrak popularitas saja agar banyak yang menonton acara Mereka. Bukannya itu strategi marketing yang bagus? Fans Dan media saja yang berlebihan.

"Sungguh Fansmu sangat mengerikan Siwon" Kata Manager Siwon yang Baru Kembali sehabis acara menenangkan Fans Siwon.

"Aku juga berpikir demikian Hyung. Mereka berlebihan" Kata Siwon yang melihat kearah managernya.

"Hahahahahahahah..." Siwon tertawa melihat kondisi mengenaskan Managernya.

"Mereka apaan kau hyung?" Kata siwon melihat managernya seperti korban pemerkosaan terlihat dari bajunya yang turun sebelah sehingga Terlihat Bahu sang manager.

"Mereka menarik- narik rambut Dan bajuKu. Sungguh Fansmu lebih brutal sekrang" Kata managernya merapikan Kembali pakaiannnya.

"Hahahahahaha..."

"Jangan tertawa Siwon" Kata Sang manager.

* * *

Kyuhyun seperti sedang melakukan adegan FBI atau Seperti agen mata-mata. Kyuhyun mengendap-endap mamasuki rumahnya. Sebenarnya tidak tidak perlu melakukan ini bila Dia Kembali kerumah 2 Hari yang lalu. Alasannya Dia tidak ingin Kembali kerumah karena lelah Dan takut di introgasi oleh eommanya yang maniak infotainment.

Kyuhyun melihat bahwa tidak ada orang diruang tamu segera bergegas menuju tangga untuk segera kekamarnya.

 _"Seharusnya para sutradara itu memberikan drama untukku sebagai aktor utama Mereka. Liat Aku seperti agen CIA betulan" batin Kyuhyun disertai senyuman._

"Jangan tersenyun menjijikan seperti itu anak kurang ajar" teriak seseorang dari belakang Kyuhyun

Oke, ini yang alasan Kenapa Kyuhyun seperti agen mata-mata tadi, karena tidak Mau bertemu dengan eommanya yang seperti iblis.

Kyuhyun segera menoleh kearah belakang Seperti pasrah kepada Tuhan. Semoga eommanya tidak menelannya hidup-hidup karena tidak pulang kerumah selama beberapa Hari.

"Kau masih ingat rumah ternyata" Kata eomma Kyuhyun a.k.a Heechul.

"Eomma Aku tidak pulang Dua Hari bukan berarti Aku amnesia Oke?" Kata Kyuhyun males mendengar ucapan eommanya yang berlebihan.

"Kemana saja kau selama Dua Hari? Eomma meneleponmu tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya. Sudah kau jual Handphonenya? Sudah tidak laku lagi jadi publik figur sehingga kau jual handphone? Kasihan sekali dirimu" Kata Heechul tersenyum mengejek.

"EommaKu yang cantik, Aku tidak mungkin kan selama 24 jam bersama handphone terus. Bila seperti itu mungkin Aku sudah menikahi Handphonenya" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Yasudah nikahi saja Handphonenya, kau sudah lama sendiri bukan?" Kata Eommanya lagi menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Eommaa..." teriak Kyuhyun tidak Terima.

"Wae? Ah, sekalian kau nikahi benda mati yang sering kau pencet-pencet itu yang menimbulkan suara berisik itu"

"Namanya PSP eomma. Bukan benda mati yang dipencet-pencet menimbulkan suara"

"Eomma tidak peduli Namanya. Nikahi Dua benda itu jadi kau punya Dua istri kan? Ah, andwae kau kan uke" Kata Heechul lagi.

"Eommaaa... sudah Aku bilang Aku bukan uke" Kata Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Lalu wajahmu ingin seperti apa? Seme? Yang benar saja, wajah uke begitu. Ah, ya eomma Baru ingat kau sedang berkencan sekarang?" Kata Heechul lagi.

Benarkan? Eomma nya maniak infotainment, Tahu segala berita.

"Eomma melihat berita Dan rumor dirimu berkencan dengan aktor itu. Ah, eomma Tahu kau tidak pulang pasti karena sibuk berkencan kan? Akhirnya anak eomma ini ada yang Mau juga, Eomma khawatir kau akan menjadi perawan tua karena tidak laku" Kata Heechul mendramatis.

"Hentikan ucapan Gila itu, eomma. Aku tidak berkencan dengan siapapun. Aku masih single.S-I-N-G-L-E, single, Oke?" Kata Kyuhyun mengeja Kata single.

"Anak kurang ajar. Tidak perlu mengeja seperti itu eomma sudah Tahu seperti apa tulisan Single itu"

"Lagipula Jangan berbohong dengan eomma, kemarin malam kau berkencan dengan si aktor itu kan? Kau tahu eomma menyetujui kamu berkencan dengan Miwon itu" Kata Heechul senang.

Siapa yang tidak senang melihat anaknya berkencan dengan aktor tampan, terkenal Dan lagi Belum lagi latar belakang Siwon yang menurut berita merupakan anak pengusaha yang memajukan perekonomian Korea. Sudah pasti Siwon anak yang jelas asal usulnya.

"Namanya Siwon eomma Bukan Miwon" Kata Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Ah liat dirimu kau pasti benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya hingga begitu kesal Saat eomma menyebut Namanya Salah" Kata heechul.

"Eomma sudah Ku bilang Aku tidak berkencan dengan ahjusshi itu" Kata Kyuhyun tidak Terima.

"Ada beritanya Kyuhyun anakku, coba cek saja sendiri" Kata Heechul santai melihat kukunya.

Kyuhyun terkejut _"Jangan-Jangan pertemuan tadi malam ada wartawan yang melihat Kami"_

Kyuhyun bergegas lari menuju kamarnya untuk memastikan ucapan eommanya barusan.

"Yak! Mau Kemana kau anak kurang ajar?" teriak Heechul.

"Omo pasti keriputku pasti tambah banyak. Dosa apa Aku melahirkan anak seperti itu?" Kata Heechul merana.

Kyuhyun membuka pintunya dengan kasar. Menutupnya kembali. Melempar tasnya sembarangan. Segera menyalakan laptopnya yang memang sudah ada di meja.

Mengetik Namanya sendiri disitus dispatch lalu tidak lama muncul berita yang Kyuhyun cari.

 _"[+42, -3] Kyaaaa... Siwon oppa memegang tangan Kyuhyun oppa"_

 _"[+76, -3] Kyaaaa... wonkyu is real_ _ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_ _"_

 _"[+49, -2] wonkyu? Namanya Cute. Kami mendukung kalian"_

 _"[+40, -1] Mereka terlihat mesra sekali_ _ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_ _"_

 _"[+12, -6] Kami menanti klarifikasi dari agensi kalian"_

Dan masih banyak lagi comment dari artikel yang berjudul 'bukti kencan Siwon Dan Kyuhyun part 2". Menurut Kyuhyun itu menggelikan. Wonkyu? Ada-ada saja fans Mereka.

"Dunia pasti sudah Mau kiamat" Kata Kyuhyun

"Lihat Mereka saja terlalu bodoh untuk menetap judul artikel. Memang ini film apa hingga ada part 2nya?" Kata Kyuhyun memprotes judul artikel.

"Wonkyu is real? rupanya fans kalian pintar mencari nama couple untuk kalian" Kata seseorang tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang kaget segera menoleh kearah belakang.

"Eomma sejak kapan dibelakangku?" Kata Kyuhyun heran, memangnya eommanya punya kekuatan ajaib?

"Sedari tadi, kamu saja yang terlalu serius membaca artikel itu" Kata Heechul mengigit apel yang ada ditangannya dengan santai.

"Eomma ini Namanya melanggar private"

"Private apa ya? Ini rumah eomma jadi suka-suka eomma Mau Kemana" Kata Heechul segera melangkah keluar.

Setelah menghilang dari pintu, tiba-tiba eommanya Kembali yang menampilkan kepalanya saja di pintu.

"Wonkyu is real! Hahahahahah..." Kata Heechul mengoda anaknya lagi lalu pergi Kembali.

Kyuhyun kaget melihat perilaku eommanya yang suka mengodanya seperti itu.

"Kenapa Aku punya eomma seperti ini Tuhan?" Kata Kyuhyun.

* * *

Siwon pun Sama terkejutnya dengan Kyuhyun setelah melihat artikel yang ada part 2nya tersebut. Dia sendiri Membaca artikel di apartmentnya.

"Dunia sekrang Sungguh mengerikan" Kata Siwon pada managernya yang tepat berada di sebelahnya. Duduk dengan manis disofa menonton acara bola.

"Hyung, apa Kita tetap biarkan ini? Apa tidak apa-apa berita ini terus beredar?" Tanya Siwon pada Managarnya.

"Hyung..." panggil siwon pada Managernya. Siwon kemudian melihat managernya yang tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Yak Gol... yes, Gol!" teriak managernya bersorak gembira sontak berdiri kemudian menari-nari karena Team jagoannya mencetak goal.

Siwon hanya terdiam melihat Hyungnya yang mengacuhkannya. Memilih pergi menuju kamarnya karena merasa managernya pasti akan terus mengacuhkannya.

"Kau Tahu Siwon Aku menang taruhan dengan beberapa staff agensi. Tenang Aku pasti akan mentraktirmu makan besok" Kata managernya siwon menoleh kearah tadi tempat siwon duduk. Tetapi ternyata Siwon sudah menghilang atau lebih tepatnya sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Lah, bukannya tadi Dia disini? Apa Jangan-Jangan tadi bukan Siwon melainkan... ihhh" Merasa merinding segera mematikan televisi Dan berlari keluar apartment.

* * *

Disebuah agensi yang menaungi Artis atau publik figur. Terlihat Dua orang paruh baya sedang berada dalam ruangan yang tertuliskan CEO sedang bermain catur dimeja yang tersedia diruangan tersebut.

"Apa Kita biarkan Rumor ini beredar terus?" Kata Salah satu pria paruh baya tersebut menjalankan kuda caturnya.

"Aku punya rencana untuk itu, untuk sementara biarkan dulu. Aku Ingin lihat reaksi fans Dan media" Kata lawan bicaranya menjalannya caturnya.

"Yes, Aku menang! Mana uangnya?" Kata pria paruh baya memenangkan permainan catur tersebut. Dan dengan pasrah lawannya menyerahkan beberapa ratus ribu won dari dalam dompetnya.

* * *

Kyuhyun merasa ngantuk menyerangnya sekarang. Lebih tepatnya setiap pagi Dia merasa mengantuk. Pagi ini Kyuhyun, Shindong Dan beberapa staff lainnya berada di bandara karena adanya jadwal di jepang. Karena Kyuhyun berangkat dengan diam-diam tanpa fans ketahui alhasil fans yang ada di bandarapun juga sedikit.

Shindong Terlihat sibuk mengutak-atik ipadnya. Beberapa staff lain juga seperti itu. Hanya Kyuhyun yang duduk manis sambil menguap dengan lebar di dalam masker penutup wajah(?) Yang ia gunakan.

 _"Daripada menguap terus lebih baik main PSP saja"_ batin Kyuhyun kemudian mengeluarkan PSPnya dari saku mantel yang ia gunakan.

Tidak lama terdengar suara wanita yang berkata bahwa penerbangan menuju jepang akan segera berangkat Dan penumpang harap segera ke pesawat.

Segera semua staff termasuk Shindong memasukan Handphonenya kedalam saku celana ataupun mantel yang Mereka gunakan.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang masih asyik memainkan PSPnya sambil melangkah. Tidak memperdulikan orang yang berada di depannya maupun beberapa Fans yang sudah meneriaki Namanya.

Dan insiden tabrakan terjadi lagi Tetapi didalam bandara yang membuat 'belahan Jiwa' Kyuhyun tergeletak Tak berdaya dilantai.

 _"Sepertinya Aku pernah mengalami Hal ini" batin Kyuhyun._

Shindong Dan beberapa staff yang berada dibelakang Kyuhyun segera panik Pasalnya ini tempat umum lalu PSPnya Kyuhyun yang menjadi korban. Perang Dunia ketiga Sepertinya kan segera dimulai. Shindong Dan beberapa Staff lainnya mundur 10 langkah Mereka tidak Ingin ikut adil dalam masalah ini karena dipastikan Kyuhyun akan marah besar karena ini menyangkut sebuah PSP.

"Yak! Kau tidak punya mata ya? Jalan pakai mata!" Kata Kyuhyun menujuk kearah orang itu yang menabraknya. Jika dilihat-lihat orang tersebut seorang pria memakai masker juga.

Sepertinya rasa kantuk Kyuhyun hilang entah Kemana atau karena kantuk itu juga takut pada Kyuhyun? Entahlah hanya Kantuk Dan Tuhan saja yang Tahu.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu nona manis jalan pakai kaki bukan pakai mata. Apa kau tidak lulus sekolah dasar?" Kata Namja itu dan Kyuhyun bisa pastikan itu adalah Siwon karena cuma Siwon yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan nona manis.

"Kau lagi! Punya hobi menabrak orang ya? Setiap bertemu denganmu pasti ada saja yang harus menjadi korban! Kau lihat PSPku terjatuh"

"Memangnya kau pikir Aku senang menabrakmu? Makanya kalau jalan Liat kedepan Jangan sibuk bermain, Lagipula itu hanya sebuah PSP" Kata siwon santai. Tapi dilihatnya Shindong dan beberapa staff Kyuhyun lainnya yang berada di belakang kyuhyun yang memiliki jarak dengan kyuhyun cukup jauh menandakan tanda silang atau X pada Siwon menggunakan tangan Dan ada juga yang menepuk jidat Mereka. Memangnya ada apa? Seperti menandakan bahwa Siwon telah Salah bicara.

"Mwo?! Hanya sebuah PSP katamu?! Sudah bosan hidup ya?!" Teriak Kyuhyun kencang.

Manager Kyuhyun Dan Siwon bersyukur karena rupanya bandara Ramai sehingga Mereka tidak mendengar percakapan Dua Idola yang sedang Ingin Perang tersebut atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun yang Ingin Perang.

Kyuhyun segera menendang kaki Siwon Dan sepertinya tidak puas hanya menendang segera melakukan sesuatu lagi dengan Siwon Tapi sudah keburu diamankan oleh Shindong Dan beberapa staff lainnya. Kyuhyun sekarang Terlihat seperti banteng yang mengamuk.

"Lepaskan! Ahjusshi mesum ini harus diberi pelajaran!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang berusaha melepaskan pegangan para staff Dan Shindong.

"Maafkan atas ketidak sopanan Kyuhyun. Saya mewakili Kyuhyun meminta maaf. sebaiknya kami pergi" Kata Shindong menggiring Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih meronta-ronta. Meninggalkan PSP Kyuhyun yang ada dilantai.

"Lepaskan! Urusan Kita Belum selesai Choi!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak melihat Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun seperti seorang buronan yang digiring Polisi karena berhasil tertangkap.

"Eomma lihat Polisi itu berhasil menangkap penjahat. Yey... Polisi hebat ya eomma" Kata Seorang anak laki-laki yang melihat Kyuhyun meronta-ronta seperti penjahat.

"Itu memang sudah menjadi kewajiban Polisi anakku" Kata Eommanya menjawab pertanyaan anaknya tanpa melihat orang yang dimaksud anaknya. Dan untungnya Kyuhyun tidak mendengar perkataan orangtua Dan anaknya. Tuhan masih menyayangi Shindong Dan Staff lainnya Sepertinya.

Setibanya di periksaan passport Kyuhyun dilepaskan.

Shindong Dan beberapa Staff lainnya merasa takut sekrang karena tadi mencegah Kyuhyun untuk memukul Siwon. Mereka sudah memasang kuda-kuda takut di apa-apakan oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi ternyata Kyuhyun merapikan pakaiannya Dan menoleh kearah shindong Dan staff lainnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis kepada Mereka. _"Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak marah, syukurlah"_ batin semuanya.

Kyuhyun maju satu langkah Dan berkata "Terima kasih atas perbuatan kalian oleh karena itu sebagai tanda terima kasih gaji kalian semua akanKu potong SETENGAH" Kata Kyuhyun kemudian segera berbaris.

Semua staff Dan Shindong saling menoleh satu Sama lain. Dan kompak semua staff menepuk Bahu Shindong Dan berkata " Yang Sabar" kemudian semua staff berbaris meninggalkan Shindong yang menangis.

"Kalau GajiKu di potong setengah berarti bulan ini Aku tidak menerima Gaji?" Kata Shindong Mulai menangis. Akan seperi apa hidupnya tanpa Gaji. Pasalnya gaji Shindong yang sudah dipotong ditambah dipotong setengah sudah di pastikan bulan ini shindong tidak akan menerima gaji.

"Huawaaaaaa..." tangis Shindong yang tidak didengar Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun sudah memasang Headset.

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **Maaf ya karena yang kemarin pendek Dan aneh. Ini juga aneh Sebenarnya Dan humornya garing bgt T-T** **soalnya** **Ud mentok idenya** **kmren.** **Makasih ya yang ud review, baca, follow, fav^^ Jangan bosen- bosen baca Dan review ya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Scandal**

 **Part 5**

 **Warning : tidak sesuai dengan EYD, laur kecepatan, jalan cerita yang tidak jelas, typo bertebaran Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

* * *

"Menyebalkan!" Kata Kyuhyun memakan makanannya dengan kasar. Setelah pulang dari jepang Bukannya senang karena mendapatkan liburan selama 2 Hari malah dihadapi dengan scandalnya dengan Siwon Saat pertemuan mereka dibandara.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya heran, apa fans mereka tuli atau apa? Masa berteriak sekencang itu fans tidak dengar. Menyebalkan. Ah, agensinya juga, kenapa mereka terus membiarkan masalah ini berlarut-larut? Biasanya bila ada Salah satu Artis mereka yang terkena scandal seperti ini pasti mereka akan segera bertindak. Memberikan penjelasan kepada publik.

Tapi Mana sudah hampir sepekan mereka tidak bertindak. Menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun mulai memakan makanannya dengan kasar di kantin agensinya. Tidak peduli dengan beberapa staff yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Makan pelan-pelan kyu. Makanan itu tidak akan kabur" Kata seseorang yang menaruh gelas minumannya Dan menarik kursi untuk duduk menghentikan acara Makan brutal Kyuhyun.

"Diam Kau, shim. Suasana hatiKu sedang tidak bagus" Kata Kyuhyun kembali memakan makananya.

"Apa ini sambutan untukKu setelah hampir seminggu Kita tidak bertemu?" Kata Changmin dengan kalimat yang dibuat-buat sedih.

"Hentikan memang wajah menjijikan seperti itu" kemudian sebuah sendok melayang ke jidat Changmin.

"Aauu...appo" Changmin mengelus-elus jidatnya.

"Kau PMS ya?" Kata Changmin lagi.

"Yak!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Walaupun sahabt tapi bila seperti ini Sama Saja dengan ahjusshi mesum itu.

" _Ada apa dengan dirimu Cho Kyuhyun memikirkan ahjusshi mesum itu tidak ada gunanya"_

"Pelankan suaramu. Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Apa karena si Aktor itu tidak meneleponmu?" Kata Changmin lagi menaik turunkan alisnya.

See, Changmin bahkan tahu berita tentang dirinya Dan Aktor itu. Sebenarnya seberapa terkenalnya Aktor itu?

" _Ah itu pasti karena Aku yang terkenal bukan si ahjusshi mesum itu" kyuhyun tersenyum membayangkan terkenalnya drinya hingga berita tentang dirinya sampai ke jepang._

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan,Kyu. Tadi marah-marah sekarang Kau tersenyum. Seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta bisa berubah menjadi mengerikan" luntur sudah senyum kyuhyun karena perkataan Changmin.

"Siapa yang sedang jatuh cinta? Aku Dan si Aktor itu tidak berkencan. Itu hanya scandal murahan" Kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil menusuk-nusukan garpu pada makanannya yang belum habis.

"Kau serius? Tapi scandal itu sangat hangat Kau tahu" Kata Changmin yang mulai menyukai topik ini. Kyuhyun berkencan? Tentu saja Hal ini sangat langkah. Mendekati donghae saja Dia gugup setengah mati, bagaimana Dia bisa berkencan dengan Choi Siwon?

"Benar Aku tidak berkencan dengan..." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja Kami sedang berkencan sekarang, benarkan baby?" Kata seseorang tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher kyuhyun Dan dapat diperkirakan orang tersebut pasti sedang membungkung untuk dapat melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun.

Tampang Changmin seperti Orang bodoh yang hanya dapat melebarkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia ingin menyumpalkan Kaos kakinya yang belum dicuci selama 1 minggu kemulut namja yang seenaknya berbicara yang bukan-bukan.

"Daebak... jinjja Daebak!" Kata Changmin sambil bertepuk tangan. Kyuhyun hanya dapat menepuk jidatnya karena Changmin dengan mudahnya percaya dengan perkataan Ahjusshi mesum yang tidak tahu diri ini.

Siwon tersenyum puas dapat mengerjai Kyuhyun didepan sahabatnya. Rasanya Siwon ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Duo itu.

 _"Rasakan pembalasanku Cho" batin Siwon tersenyum puas Dan ingin tertawa._

" 1-0 baby" bisik Siwon Saat dirinya akan duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Kemudian memasang senyum dengan sangat manis hingga membuat Kyuhyun ingin muntah.

"Shim, jangan percaya dengan ahju..."

"Kau sahabat Kekasihku bukan? Kenalkan Aku Choi Siwon, kekasih Kyuhyun" Kata Siwon mengulurkan tangannya ingin berkenalan dengan Changmin.

Oke, kyuhyun ingin memukul kepala Siwon sekarang. Sangat Ingin. Setan Mana yang merasuki diri ahjusshi mesum ini?

"Ne, Aku sahabat Kyuhyun. Namaku Shim Changmin senang berkenalan denganmu. Ah, boleh Aku Tanya sesuatu kepadamu ini sangat menggangu pikiranku?" Kata Changmin sambil membalas uluran tangan Siwon.

"Tentu, Tanya kan sesuka hatimu. Sahabat Kyuhyun berarti sahabatku juga, Benarkan Baby?" Kata Siwon menunjukan smirk kepada Kyuhyun.

 _"Hahahahaha... Aku tidak tahu kalau mengerjainya akan seseru ini" batin Siwon._

Kyuhyun sudah tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi. Sungguh Siwon benar-benar cari masalah dengannya.

 _"AkanKu balas perbuatanmu Choi!" Batin Kyuhyun._

"Kapan kalian berkencan? Bagaimana cara kalian berkencan? Siapa yang jatuh cinta duluan? Kalian bertemu dimana? Kalian..." Kata Changmin terhenti disebabkan Handphonenya berbunyi.

"Tunggu sebentar, Aku harus mengangkat telepon" Changmin kemudian pergi membawa Handphonenya. Tidak jauh Changmin berdiri sebab Siwon maupun Kyuhyun dapat melihat Changmin.

"Apa yang sudah Kau lakukan?!" Kata Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aigoo... babykyu Kau lucu sekali. Wae? Aku hanya berkata Jujur pada sahabatmu" Kata Siwon sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun Dan mengoyangkan kekiri Dan kekanan seperti mencubit pipi anak kecil. Baru Kyuhyun ingin memaki Siwon atas perkataan Dan perlakuan Siwon barusan padanya.

"Aigooo... baru Aku tinggal sebentar kalian sudah Lovely dovey" Kata Changmin sambil membereskan barang-barangnya yang Ia Tadi bawa.

"Ini tidak seperti yang Kau pikirkan, Shim. Mau kemana Kau?" Kata Kyuhyun melihat Changmin hendak ingin pergi.

"Ah, Aku Baru saja dihubungi oleh manajerku karena ada keperluan mendesak. Aku sudah terlambat. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Kyu, Hyung. Semoga Hubungan kalian awet ya" kata Changmin segera pergi.

"Hati-hati Dan terima kasih" Kata Siwon kepada Changmin yang sudah berlari.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memukul kepala Siwon hingga Siwon merasakan Kesakitan. Tenaga Kyuhyun rupanya besar Juga.

Kyuhyun kesel karena dengan seenak jidatnya Siwon mengakui bahwa mereka berkencan. Bagaimana kyuhyun nanti akan menjelaskan kepada Sahabatnya? Pasti Changmin akan menyebarkan Hal ini pada semua orang.

 _"Sialan! Aku akan membalasmu, Choi!"_

"Hentikan Sandiwara Menjijikanmu Choi. Mau apa Kau disini? Ini agensiku" Kata Kyuhyun memukul kembali kepala Siwon.

"Hentikan memukul kepalaku, kalau Aku bodoh bagaimana?" Kata Siwon kepada Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sangat Sakit. kyuhyun sudah memukul kepalanya Dua Kali.

"Aku memang sudah Bodoh Choi. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu gagar otak" Kata Kyuhyun hendak memukul kepala Siwon lagi.

Segera Siwon mengganti tempat duduknya ketempat Changmin Tadi. Sehingga sekarang mereka sedang berhadapan.

"Aku kesini karena dipanggil oleh direktur agensi ini" Kata Siwon yang masih mengelus kepalanya. Setidaknya Dia tidak mendapatkan Pukulan ketiga dari Kyuhyun.

 _"Untuk apa ahjusshi tua bangka itu memanggil si mesum ini?" Batin Kyuhyun._

Melihat Kyuhyun terdiam membuat Siwon ingin sedikit mengodanya.

"Kau pasti kecewa karena Aku kesini bukan karena dirimu. Jangan bersedih" Kata kyuhyun mengacak-acak Rambut Kyuhyun. Segera ditepis tangan Siwon yang Tadi mengelus kepalanya.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil Sendok yang berada diatas meja, ingin memukul kepala Siwon lagi tapi Kali ini menggunakan Sendok.

"Kyu, Kau Dipanggil direktur. Ah, ada Siwon juga Kau juga dipanggil" Kata Shindong yang terlihat lelah. Sepertinya Shindong kemari dengan Berlari. Biarkan saja biar Shindong Kurus. Hal tersebut menghentikan Niat Kyuhyun untuk memukul kepala Siwon menggunakan Sendok.

Kyuhyun menaruh kembali sendoknya dengan kasar Dan bangkit berdiri kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Siwon Dan Shindong. Dan dengan terburu-buru Shindong Dan Siwon mengejar Kyuhyun yang tidak mengelurkan sapatah katapun.

* * *

"Kau Pikir apa yang akan Dibicarakan oleh ahjusshi itu?" Kata Kyuhyun Kepada Siwon yang berada di samping nya Dan Shindong yang berada di belakang mereka. Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan direktur agensi Kyuhyun.

"Mana Kutahu? Mungkin mereka ingin meminta maaf karena gara-gara Artis mereka, Aku ikut terseret dalam scandal ini" Kata Siwon santai sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku. Shindong mengangguk kan kepalanya merasa perkataan Siwon ada benarnya.

"Hentikan lelucon tidak bermutu mu , Choi. Paling mereka ingin memarahi Dan meminta dirimu untuk tidak berdekatan dengan diriku Sehingga scandal ini tidak akan berlarut-larut" Shindong mengangguk lagi karena Merasa Kyuhyun benar.

Kyuhyun Dan Siwon seperti ada magnet, mereka selalu bertemu tetapi pertemuan mereka selalu bertengkar tapi besoknya media memberitakan mereka berkencan.

Terus Kyuhyun Dan Siwon bertengkar Dan Shindong selalu mengangguk setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan oLeh Siwon maupun Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini sebenarnya berpihak pada siapa?" Teriak Siwon Dan Kyuhyun berbarengan menatap Shindong yang ada dibelakang mereka.

Nyali Shindong langsung menciut mendengar teriakan Siwon Dan Kyuhyun. Memangnya Shindong Salah? Semua Omongan Kyuhyun Dan Siwon benar apa adanya.

Bersamaan dengan Teriak Siwon Dan Kyuhyun, pintu direktur terbuka karena mereka sudah sampai tepat di depan Pintu direktur agensi Kyuhyun.

"Aku Pikir siapa yang ribut? Ternyata kalian, ayo masuk" Kata direktur Kyuhyun yang Ternyata orang yang membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun Dan Siwon.

Kyuhyun, Siwon Dan Shindong masuk kedalam Ruangan Direktur yang sangat luas. Saking luasnya dapat Dilihat adanya Lapangan Golf mini Dan ada catur di meja. Ternyata Direktur agensi Siwon Dan manajer Siwon sedang duduk manis disalah satu sofa didalam Ruangan tersebut.

Jadilah mereka sekarang duduk saling berhadap-hadapan. Kyuhyun, Siwon Dan di sofa sebelah kanan Sedangkan Shindong, Direktur Siwon Dan manajer Siwon duduk disofa sisi Kiri Dan Direktur Kyuhyun sebagai tuan rumah tentu saja duduk disofa yang letaknya ditengah-tengah.

"Hmmm... langsung saja Pada pada pointnya Mengapa Aku memanggil kalian kesini karena kalian tahu kan tentang scandal kalian diluar sana?" Kata Direktur Kyuhyun tanpa Mau basa-basi kepada Kyuhyun Dan Siwon

"Ne, Kami tahu" Kata Kyuhyun mewakili mereka berdua Dan didukung dengan anggukan Siwon.

"Kalian juga tahu kenapa Kami membiarkan masalah ini tanpa mengklarifikasi kepada media?" Kalia ini Direktur Agensi Siwon yang berbicara.

"Kami tidak tahu"

"Sebab Kami ingin kalian terus membuat Scandal ini berkelanjutan" Kata Direktur Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Maksudnya?"

"Ya, Kami ingin kalian tetap berpura-Pura menjadi pasangan kekasih. Kalian tahu nama kalian menjadi nomor satu di semua situs pencari. Hal ini pasti akan mendongkrak popularitas kalian Sendiri. Karena Kyuhyun ingin mengadakan Konser Dan Siwon ingin membintangi drama Baru oleh karena Itu Kami memutuskan untuk membuat Hal ini agar popularitas kalian Semakin tinggi" jelas Direktur Siwon kepada Siwon maupun Kyuhyun.

Siwon Dan Kyuhyun mencerna semua Perkataan Direktur Siwon itu. Ini Sudah Gila, Pikir mereka berdua. setidaknya untuk Saat ini pemikiran mereka berdua Sama Dan tidak ribut.

"Oke, kalian diam tidak membantah berarti Kita sepakat rencana ini dilaksanakan"

"Tapi..." Siwon ingin membantahnya.

"Bukannya Kau sudah terbiasa dengan Gosip seperti ini Siwon?" Kata Direktur Kyuhyun.

"Jadi mohon membimbingannya kepada Kyuhyun karena Dia masih Baru untuk Hal ini" Kata Direktur Kyuhyun.

Dapat lihat Manajer Siwon maupun Kyuhyun tersenyum. Melihat tingkah Bodoh Siwon maupun Kyuhyun. Sama-Sama Terdiam.

* * *

"Seharusnya Kau membatahnya?" Kata Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Kenapa harus Aku? Itu akan direkturmu, seharusnya Kau yang membatahnya" Kata Siwon tidak terima sambil meminum minumananya dengan kasar.

Mereka bertengkar tepat Setelah mereka keluar dengan Tampang yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Baru saja terjadi di ruangan itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk mencerna kembali kejadian Tad di cafe dekat agensi Kyuhyun. Jadilah mereka sekrang duduk berhadapan disebuah meja dengan Minuman yang tersaji di meja.

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, Choi. Ini benar-benar Gila. Ahjusshi tua itu mulai mencari untung lebih banyak" Kata Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Semua direktur agensi memang seperti itu" Kata Siwon membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Semua agensi Sama mencari cara agar mendapatkan pendapatan yang lebih banyak dari Artis mereka. Seperti nasib Siwon maupun Kyuhyun sekarang.

Siwon merasa tidak ada gunanya marah-marah, toh semua sudah direncanakan oleh kedua agensi mereka Jadi Mau mereka berbuat apa pun mereka tetap akan menjalankan aksi mereka.

"Oke, lebih baik Kita berdamai Dan berkerja Sama" Kata Siwon memecahkan keheningan yang Tadi tercipta.

"Kau Mau melakukan ide Gila mereka?" Kata Kyuhyun tidak percaya pada perkataan Siwon.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka sudah bilang seperti itu, Kita bisa apa?" Kata Siwon. Jujur Siwon pasrah sekrang. Sangat pasrah.

Setelah Kyuhyun Pikir-Pikir benar apa Yang dikatakan oleh Siwon. Mau mereka berbuat bagaimanapun tetap Saja rencana pasti tetap akan dijalankan oleh direktur mereka. Baiklah Kyuhyun juga akan menyerah Dan menuruti perkataan Direktur mereka. Berpura-Pura menjadi pasangan.

"Baiklah, Aku ikut denganmu. Toh Kita juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekrang selain menuruti perkataan mereka" Kata Kyuhyun yang dari Nada bicara nya terdengar pasrah.

"Baiklah, Kita sepakat untuk berkerja Sama"

"Tapi Aku ada satu syarat" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Kita tidak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadi"

"Memangnya siapa yang Mau mengganggu urusan pribadimu kedengarannya saja sudah membosankan"

"Yak! Cari mati Kau!"

"Diamlah, jangan berteriak! Kita harus melakukan Sandiwara ini mulai sekrang. Menjadi pasangan romantis Dan panggil Aku Hyung"

"Baiklah. Baiklah!" Kata Kyuhyun terpaksa.

Siwon tersenyum puas mendengar jawbaan Kyuhyun setidaknya Dia tidak membatah untuk ini.

"Siwon Oppa..." panggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

Siwon menoleh begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Mencari sumber suara yang memanggil Siwon. Kyuhyun merasa tidak suka dengan Nada bicara yeoja itu. Genit Dan centil. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu siapa yeoja itu.

"Jiwonnie..." Oke, Kyuhyun tambah tidak suka mendengar panggilan akrab Siwon ke yeoja itu.

"Oppa sedang apa disini?" Kata yeoja itu Setelah berdiri tepat disebelah Siwon yang tengah duduk.

"Aku sedang..."

"Ommo... kakak ipar, Kau lebih cantik dari yang ada di televisi maupun majalah" Kata Yeoja itu kaget melihat Kyuhyun rupanya berada disini juga.

Sekarang Kyuhyun binggung siapa Yeoja ini? Kenapa menyebutnya kakak ipar?

"Ah, Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri? Aku Jiwon, Choi Jiwon adik dari Choi Siwon. Salam kenal kakak ipar" Kata Yeoja itu lagi tambah bersemangat.

"Jiwon-ah sudah Oppa katakan katakan bukan, Kami..."

"Ne, Aku Cho Kyuhyun kekasih kakakmu" Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum.

 _"Sekarang satu Sama Choi" batin kyuhyun._

"Apa Oppa pernah berkata yang tidak-tidak tentangku? Apa Dia menceritakan Hal buruk tentangku? Aigoo... Aku senang melihatmu kakak iparku" Kata Jiwon.

 _"Aku akan membalasmu, Choi"_

"Hmmm... sebenarnya Dia pernah berkata bahwa Kau agak cerewet" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?! Yak, Oppa kenapa Kau berkata seperti itu?" Teriak Jiwon.

Siwon yang merasa keadaan akan Semakin parah bila Kyuhyun terus berkata yang tidak-tidak segera memegang Bahu Jiwon Dan mendorongnya menjauh dari mejanya.

"Sebaiknya Kau pulang. Temanin eomma kasihan Dia sendirian dirumah" Siwon terus mendorong Jiwon hingga mereka tidak terlihat lagi.

"Hahahahahaha..." tawa Kyuhyun Saat melihat ekpresi wajah Siwon barusan.

"Cukup tertawanya" Kata Siwon yang rupanya sudah kembali.

"Sekarang Kita satu Sama"

Siwon ingin menjawabnya tetapi rupanya terhenti karena adanya berita yang muncul di televisi yang disediakan oleh cafe tersebut untuk pengunjung.

 _"Diberitakan bahwa pihak dari Agensi Kyuhyun Dan Siwon membenarkan adanya hubungan Siwon dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu Dan sekarang dalam proses pengenalan satu Sama lain. Berikut adalah cuplikan wawancara Kami dengan juru bicara agensi Siwon Dan kyuhyun" Kata pembawa pemberita infotainment tersebut. Tak lama muncul tayangan dimana seorang namja yang merupakan juru bicara agensi kyuhyun yang tengah di kelling oleh wartawa._

 _"Memang benar mereka sudah berkencan sebulan yang lalu. Tolong berikan dukungan mereka" Kata juru bicara Kyuhyun._

 _Tidak berbeda dengan Juru bicara agensi Kyuhyun, juru bicara Agensi siwon pun mengalami hak serupa._

 _"Ya, mereka sudah berkencan 1 bulan yang lalu. Untuk lebih jelasnya Kami besok akan mengadakan konferensi pers untuk menjelaskan hubungan mereka" Kata juru agensi Siwon._

"Mwo? Konferensi pers?!" Siwon Dan Kyuhyun Sama-Sama terkejut.

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **Oke, sekarang Siwon sudah wamil ditambah katanya Secret fansitenya Kyuhyun Juga close ya?**

 **Jadi tetap semangat tungguin abang Siwon ya^^ cepet pergi cepet pulangnya juga kan.**

 **Terima kasih yang banyak banyak banyak banyak banget buat ud yang review, fav, follow di chapter chapter sebelumnya^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Scandal**

 **Part 6**

 **Warning : tidak sesuai EYD , Typo bertebaran, alur tidak jelas, alur kecepetan Dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan di dalamnya.**

* * *

"Coba ulangi yang Baru saja Aku katakan tadi" Kata Direktur Kyuhyun kepada Kyuhyun Dan Siwon.

Sejujurnya Siwon maupun Kyuhyun Sama-Sama terkejut mendengar bahwa mereka akan melangsungkan konferensi pers Hari ini.

Mereka hanya bisa duduk diam didalam sebuah ruangan Atau bisa dibilang ruang tunggu, tempat dimana sebentar lagi akan dilangsungkan konferensi pers tentang hubungan mereka Dan yang lebih parahnya ini siaran langsung yang akan disiaran di seluruh Korea. Mereka sejak awal datang hingga sekarang hanya duduk Dan mendengarkan perkataan Direktur Kyuhyun Maupun Direktur Siwon tentang 'apa yang mesti mereka katakan jika diberi pertanyaan'.

"Kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama 1 bulan" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Dimana Kalian bertemu?" Kata Direktur Siwon.

"Kami bertemu di Salah satu stasiun televisi, Kami tidak sengaja bertemu Dan Kami tanpa sadar mulai tertarik satu Sama lain" Kali ini Kata Siwon.

"Mengapa Kalian merahasiakan ini?" Kata Direktur Kyuhyun.

"Kami tidak berniat merahasiakannya. Kami hanya menunggu Waktu yang tepat" Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apa ini hanya trik untuk mendongrak popularitas?" Tanya Direktur Siwon.

Entah Mengapa pertanyaan ini membuat Siwon maupun Kyuhyun menjadi sangat tegang. Kyuhyun diam-diam melirik kearah Siwon, menunggu jawaban apa yang akan Siwon berikan karena tadi Direktur mereka tidak memberikan instruksi jika mereka ditanya demikian.

Siwon menarik nafas terlebih dahulu. "Tidak, Kami tulus saling mencintai" Kata Siwon yang entah Mengapa membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lebar. Ada perasaan bahagia di dalam hati Kyuhyun. Begitu juga dengan Siwon, Dia merasa telah menjawab dengan benar sesuai dengan isi hatinya.

"Bravo! Kalian sungguh luar Biasa, Kalian sangat kompak. Ingat baik-baik jawaban tadi, Jangan sampai Kalian Salah menjawab. Anggap saja ini akting untuk sebuah drama" Kata Direktur Kyuhyun puas begitu juga dengan seluruh orang yang ada dalam ruang Tunggu itu.

"Waktunya sudah tiba, wartawan sudah berkumpul" teriak Salah satu staff.

"Sudah tiba. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian keluarkan. Lakukan dengan baik. Ingat ini demi popularitas kalian juga. Jangan membuat kesalahan ini siaran langsung" Kata Direktur Siwon menepuk Bahu Kyuhyun Dan Siwon.

Kyuhyun maupun Siwon menggangguk patuh. Membantah pun percuma mereka sudah terlanjur masuk kedalam permainan yang dibuat oleh agensi mereka.

Siwon Dan Kyuhyun berjalan beriring-iringan menuju ruangan yang disediakan untuk koferensi pers. Diikuti oleh manajer masing-masing Dan beberapa orang dari agensi masing-masing.

"Kau gugup?" Tanya Siwon kepada Kyuhyun. Siwon Sebenarnya dari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampaknya memproduksi keringat lebih banyak Hari ini.

"Tentu Aku gugup sekali, ini lebih gugup dari Waktu pertama Kali Aku Naik keatas panggung" Kata Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Siwon.

"Ada Aku disini, Kau tidak perlu gugup" Kata Siwon tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Seakan menyalurkan semangat lewat menggenggaman tangan mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum Dan lega karena perkataan Siwon. Siwon sejenak terpana melihat senyum tulus dari Kyuhyun, Baru Kali ini Dia melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum setulus ini kepadanya.

"Kau tau, Kau sangat cantik jika tersenyum seperti ini" Kata Siwon dengan tangan yang masih saling menggenggam.

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar perkataan Siwon. Menunduk malu, dirinya sendiri juga heran Mengapa Dia menjadi malu seperti ini. Pasalnya sudah lama sekali banyak orang yang mengatakan dirinya cantik tapi tidak pernah semalu ini.

Bunyi pintu terbuka dan banyaknya flash dari kamera menyadarkan Siwon Dan Kyuhyun dari dunia mereka. Kyuhyun Dan Siwon Sama-Sama terkejut melihat ada banyak wartawan Dan Fans yang menatap mereka. Ada fans yang senang hingga membawa banner, ada juga fans yang menanggis yang Entah karena apa.

Saling menatap satu Sama lain, menyemangati satu Sama lain. Mereka melangkah menuju tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan. Duduk bersebelahan Diikuti oleh staff Dan manajer. Konferensi pers dimulai.

Puluhan bahkan ratusan Lampu flash dari kamera terus berdatangan.

"Baik, Kami akan memulai konferensi pers sekarang. Ada yang ingin bertanya? Mohon untuk menayakan satu persatu" Kata Salah satu staff.

Ada wartawan yang mengancungkan tangan "Kami dari pers dari majalah CeCi, apa benar Kalian berkencan?"

"Benar Kami berkencan sudah sejak 1 bulan yang lalu" jawab siwon tenang.

"Kami dari pers KBS, dimana Kalian bertemu?"

"Kami bertemu di Salah satu stasiun televisi. Saat itu Siwon hyung menghadiri Salah satu talk show Sedangkan saya sendiri menghadiri salag satu acara Musik" Kata Kyuhyun mencoba tenang.

Siwon mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang berada dibawah meja. Menggenggamnya erat, meyakinkan bahwa semua akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Terus berlanjut dengan baik Dan dijawab dengan tenang Oleh mereka berdua.

Tetapi mereka terkejut dengan pertanyaan terakhir "Apa ini Salah satu strategi Kalian untuk mengdongkrak popularitas?"

Kyuhyun maupun Siwon Sama-Sama terkejut, semua pasang mata menatap mereka. Mengharapkan jawaban dari mulut Salah stu dari mereka.

Dengan menarik nafas perlahan-lahan kyuhyun menjawab, "tidak ada strategi apapun, Kami tulus saling mencintai satu Sama lain. Jadi tolong dukung kami untuk kedepannya" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan yakin Dan lantang.

Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun merasa bahwa ini seperti benar-benar kenyataan bukan strategi seperti ini.

"Baik Kami akhiri konferensi pers ini. Terima kasih yang sudah hadir, tolong dukung Siwon Dan Kyuhyun untuk kedepannya"

Siwon Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum satu Sama lain tanpa menyadari bahwa Tangan mereka saling menggenggam.

* * *

"Kerja bagus" Kata Direktur Siwon menepuk Bahu Siwon Dan Kyuhyun sambil berlalu.

Konferensi pers sudah selesai, Siwon maupun Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu diruang Tunggu.

"Kalian sungguh luar Biasa, Kalian harus berkerjaSama" Kata Direktur Kyuhyun berlalu.

"Kalian Jangan bertengkar terus" Kata Manajer Kyuhyun shindong yang diangguki oleh manager Siwon.

"Yak! Hyung" teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima Sedangkan Siwon tertawa pelan melihat interaksi Kyuhyun Dan Shindong.

"Kajja Kyunnie, Kita pulang" ajak Shindong.

"Hmm, Aku akan menyusul. Hyung duluan saja" Kata Kyuhyun.

Shindong Dan manager Siwon segera berlalu. "Kau tahu mereka pasangan yang sangat unik" Kata Shindong sambil berjalan.

"Benar Kau benar sekali, Kau lihat bahkan tangan mereka saling menggengam sekarang seperti tidak ingin melepaskan satu Sama lain" Kata Manajer Siwon.

Shindong Dan Manajer Siwon tertawa bersama, berharap bahwa ini akan membuahkan hasil yang baik.

Siwon maupun Kyuhyun terdiam sekarang masih ditempat yang Sama, mengganguk sesekali kepada staff yang lewat dihadapan dengan mereka.

"Hmm... baiklah Aku pulang dulu" Kata Kyuhyun mengakhiri keheningan mereka. Siwon terkejut mendengarnya. Tidak rela jika Kyuhyun terpergi.

Kyuhyun segera melangkah pergi tapi terhenti karena tiba-tiba merasa ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya Dan itu Siwon. Tangan mereka yang masih saling menggenggam memudahkan Siwon untuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa? Ada yang ingin hyung biacarakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil Menunduk memperhatikan tangannya yang digenggam Siwon. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Siwon yang Salah tingkah Dan juga menyadari bahwa tangannya masih menggenggam Tanya Kyuhyun segera melepaskan genggamnya tangannya perlahan. Ada perasaan tidak rela dari mereka berdua.

Siwon yang menyadari sesuatu segera memasukan Tanganya kesaku celananya Dan menggambil sesuatu.

"Ini... maafkan Aku. Waktu itu PSP mu terjatuh Dan rusak karena bertabrakan denganku. Sekarang Aku menggantinya" Kata Siwon menyerahkan sebuah PSP berwarna Hitam kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut melihatnya. Rupanya Siwon membelikan PSP Baru untuknya. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Jaga baik-baik Jangan sampai Rusak" Kata Siwon mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun Dan berlalu.

Siwon memasukan Tangannya kedalam saku celana Dan tersenyum senang.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat PSP pemberian Siwon. "Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik".

* * *

"Daebak... jinjja Daebak" Kata Changmin yang tidak percaya penuturan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya kepada Changmin tentang Strategi agensi masing-masing untuk mendongkrak popularitas.

"Aku sendiri tidak percaya bahwa Aku menyetujui permainan bodoh ini" Kata Kyuhyun memainkan Sedotan minuman yang tersaji dimeja.

Kyuhyun Memutuskan untuk menemui Changmin di cafe karena Dia membutuhkan teman curhat Dan Changmin adalah orang yang tepat.

"Kau harus bermain cantik, kyu. Tapi..." Kata Changmin sambil memajukan badannya.

"Tapi Kau menyukai Siwon hyung?" Kata Changmin.

Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum minumannya tersedak mendengarnya, Terbatuk-batuk setelahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku hanya bertanya seperti itu, Kau sudah seperti ini" Kata Changmin memberikan air putih ke Kyuhyun.

"Tutup mulutmu" Kata Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengambil PSP Kyuhyun yang tergeletak diatas meja bersama handphone Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat PSPnya diambil oleh Changmin segera merebutnya kembali.

"Yak! Kembalikan PSP itu" teriak Kyuhyun segera merebut Kembali PSP berwarna hitam itu. Memperhatikan dengan sesakma apakah ada yang lecet Atau tidak.

"Aku ini seperti barang itu berharga saja, itu kan bisa dibeli lagi jika rusak" Kata Changmin kesal meminum minumannya dengan kesal.

"Ini bukan masalah Mahal Atau tidaknya tapi ini karena pemberian dari seseorang" Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat Siwon.

Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti itu, bisa Dia simpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun...

Kyuhyun sedang jatuh cinta..

* * *

Siwon tersenyum melihat berita tentang dirinya Dan Kyuhyun muncul ditelevisi yang sedang disiarkan oleh SBS. Tentang hubungan mereka.

Siwon jadi teringat senyuman tulus dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar cantik pada Saat itu. Mungkin kalau pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun terjadi dengan wajar Mungkin mereka akan benar-benar berkencan.

Siwon mengambil Handphonenya dengan mengetik sesuatu tanpa ragu Dan mengirimnya ke seseorang sambil tersenyum. Mengunggu dengan khawatir Tak lama pesan nya dibalas Dan senyum Siwon semakin mengembang.

Dan seseorang itu adalah Kyuhyun...

"Aku pergi dulu Changmin-ah" Kata Kyuhyun membereskan Perlengkapannya setelah mendapat Pesan dari Siwon.

"Kau Mau kemana?" Tanya Changmin.

"Siwon hyung ingin bertemu" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku pamit dulu" Kata Kyuhyun berlalu.

"Apa semua Orang kalau sudah jatuh cinta seperti itu?" Kata Changmin Entah pada siapa.

Kyuhyun memasuki Mobilnya yang terpakir. Menghidupkan mobilnya berniat meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tapi Tidak lama handphonenya berbunyi Tanda ada panggilan masuk. Diperiksanya handphone tersebut.

"Donghae Hyung? Ada apa Dia nenelepon?" Kata Kyuhyun begitu mengetahui bahwa yang meneleponnya adalah Donghae, sunbae yang Dia kagumi selama ini.

"Yeoboseyeo" Kata Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau ada waktu luang?" Kata Donghae. Donghae terdengar tidak dalam keadaan baik sepertinya.

"Ne? Waktu luang? Sepertinya Aku..."

"Aku menunggumu disini, di sungai Han Kyuhyun-ah" Dan kemudian Donghae mematikan panggilannya.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku harus kemana sekarang?" Kata Kyuhyun binggung, Dia harus Kemana sekarang. Menemui Siwon atau Menemui Donghae.

Berpikir lama akhirnya Kyuhyun mengambil keputusan. "Mianhae" Kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya dengan segera.

* * *

Disana terlihat seorang namja yang terus memperhatikan jam yang ada dipergelangan tangannya. Merasa Kyuhyun akan datang atau tidak.

Menolehkan kepalanya menghadap ke kanan Dan dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang berlari kearahnya.

"Kyuhyun.." Kata Namja itu tersenyum. Kyuhyun datang menemuinya.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Sumpah gk tw Mau tulis apa, lupa Mau dibawa Kemana ini alur cerita. Jdinya seperti itu.**

 **Maaf kalau alurnya aneh, kecepetan atau gk jelas Sama sekali.**

 **TERIMA KASIH** **yang ud review chapter sebelumnya^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Scandal**

 **Part 7**

 **Warning : alur tidak jelas, Typo bertebaran, alur kecepatan Dan kekurangan lainnya**

* * *

"Kyu..."

"Kyu..." panggil Donghae sambil melambaikan (?) Tangan didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun memilih Menemui Donghae. Bagaimanapun Donghae sunbae yang Dia hormati Dan Kagumi Dan fakta bahwa Dia menyukai Donghae dari dulu menjadi pertimbangan dirinya untuk menemui Donghae Tapi entah mengapa dirinya malah sekarang memikirkan Siwon?

" _Bagaimana kalau Dia masih menungguku?"_

 _"Ah, tidak mungkin Dia sebodoh itu pasti Dia sudah pulang karena lelah menunggu"_

 _"Tapi bagaimana kalau Dia benar-benar masih menunggu?"_

 _"Kenapa Aku jadi khawatir dengannya?"_

Dan masih banyak lagi pemikiran Kyuhyun terhadap Siwon.

Donghae masih melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Donghae tahu Kyuhyun sedari tadi melamun Tapi Donghae tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. Ne hyung, tadi hyung bicara apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun Setelah sadar.

Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Kyuhyun.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan,kyu?"

"Ani.. tidak ada. Hyung tadi bicara apa?" Jawab Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan Donghae. Jarang-Jarang Mereka bisa bicara berdua seperti ini.

"Kyu.." panggil Donghae bernada Serius.

Kyuhyun yang Merasa Donghae memanggil namanya dengan Serius segera menoleh kearah Donghae.

"Kyu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Kata Donghae mengejutkan Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" Kata Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya akan perkataan Donghae.

* * *

Siwon menunggu Kyuhyun sedari tadi disebuah restoran italy. Sudah tersaji juga makanan yang berada diatas meja, mungkin sudah dingin sekarang karena Dia sudah menunggu Kyuhyun hampir 2 jam disini. Sudah Tak terhitung berapa Kali Siwon mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun tapi tidak diangkat oleh Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum seakan menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Siwon mengerti sekarang bahwa...

Dirinya terlalu berharap lebih terhadap Kyuhyun...

Siwon menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, melewati kecepatan seharusnya. Tidak peduli kalau Dia mungkin akan mengalami kecelakan karena mengendarai Mobil secepat itu. yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Siwon mulai memelankan mobilnya karena didepannya rupanya ada razia, terlihat bahwa Polisi mulai memeriksa Mobil Satu persatu Dan mungkin Mobil Siwon juga akan Kena.

Karena bosan terlalu lama Polisi memeriksa Mobil yang ada didepannya, Dilihatnya kearah Jendela. ah, Dia Baru sadar bahwa rupanya Dia berada didaerah Sungai Han. Dia jadi mengingat dulu Dia sering kesini bersama keluarganya. Bermain Dan piknik pada saat itu. Siwon tersenyum mengingatnya rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak berpergian dengan keluarganya. Tapi senyum itu lansung luntur dengan cepat.

Di sana terlihat Dua orang namja saling berpelukan Saat erat. Yah walaupun namja Satu lagi tidak membalas memeluk Tapi Siwon tahu siapa Dua namja itu. Donghae Dan Kyuhyun.

"Sialan!" Kata Siwon memukul stir mobilnya, diakhiri dengan ketukan kaca mobilnya oleh Polisi.

* * *

Kyuhyun segera berlari memasuki restoran tempat dimana tadi Dia Dan Siwon ingin bertemu. Setelah masuk kedalam restauran, memeriksa disegala penjuru restoran itu. Tapi Dia tidak menemukan Siwon dimanapun.

"Apa Dia sudah pulang?"

"Ah, apa Dia tidak datang juga?"

Kyuhyun panik Saat tidak mendapati Siwon dimanapun.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa Saya Bantu?" Tanya Salah seorang pelayan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera menoleh, Untung Kyuhyun sedang memakai masker Dan topi jadi susah untuk dikenali.

"Ne, Aku memang membutuhkanmu. Apa tadi ada seorang namja yang duduk sendirian seperti sedang menunggu seseorang disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Pelayan itu. Berharap bahwa pelayan itu menjawab tidak ada ciri-ciri orang yang seperti ITU.

"Namja? Ah, ada Dia sudah lama pergi dari sini"

"Bisa Aku tahu berapa lama Dia menunggu sendirian?"

* * *

 _"Dia nunggu hampir 2 jam lebih. Dia duduk dipojok Sana. Dia terlihat cemas terus melihat jam Dan sesekali seperti menelepon seseorang"_

Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa Siwon benar-benar akan menunggu selama itu. Dia juga tidak tahu bahwa Donghae akan meminta menemuinya Saat itu.

Kyuhyun tetap melajukan mobilnya menuju apartment Siwon. Dia ingin menjelaskan kepada Siwon apa yang terjadi.

Siwon terlihat mabuk dengan sangat parah. Yunho yang datang karena telepon dari Siwon merasa agak aneh dengab tingkah laku Siwon. Siwon terbilang orang yang sangat jarang minum minuman seperti ini apalagi sampai mabuk seperti ini, pasti ada masalah yang berat sehingga Dia jadi seperti ini.

"Sudah berhenti, kau Sudah mabuk parah" Kata Yunho sambil menarik gelas yang dipegang Siwon.

Dan Siwon masih terus merancau yang sebenarnya tidak begitu Yunho mengerti karena Siwon bicara dengan tidak jelas. Siwon masih saja berusaha merebut kembali gelas yang Yunho tarik tadi.

"Sudah-Sudah kalau kau begini terus, wartawan akan menyadari Kita ada disini. Ayo pulang " Kata Yunho mencoba memapah Siwon berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Walaupun Beberapa Kali jatuh Dan Beberapa Kali juga Siwon ingin kembali minum Yunho tetap menarik Siwon untuk tetap pulang. Bahaya, kalau sampai ada yang menyadari Dua aktor papan atas sedang berada dalam bar seperti ini Dan yang lebih parah dengan kondisi Siwon yang mabuk parah.

Tanpa diduga Siwon muntah tepat dikemeja yang Yunho gunakan.

"Yak! Siwon, apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Teriak Yunho yang melihat kemeja kena muntahan Siwon dengan tidak elit.

Yunho mendudukan kembali Siwon disofa kosong didekat mereka, mengambil tissue yang ada dimeja.

"Kalau kau boleh muntah dimana saja, asal beritahu Aku rambu-rambu kalau kau ingin muntah. Aku belum ada persiapan menerima ini, mengerti?" Kata Yunho yang jijik melihat muntahan Siwon dikemejanya.

"Kau tampan tapi kenapa muntahanmu bau sekali" Kata Yunho lagi.

Dan Siwon entah Dia sebenarnya mengerti ucapan Yunho apa tidak tetapi Dia hanya tertawa seperti anak kecil.

"Kau sungguh menjijikan, tunggu disini Dan jangan pergi kemanapun. Aku akan segera kembali" Kata Yunho meninggalkan Siwon. Yunho butuh ketoilet untuk membersihkan muntahan Siwon dikemejanya.

Setelah perginya Yunho, Siwon tampaknya agak mulai tertidur. Terbukti dari matanya yang agak terpenjam terus terbuka kembali. Begitu terus sampai seorang yeoja datang menhampirinya.

Yunho terlihat buru-buru kembali ketempat dimana Dia meninggalkan Siwon tadi.

"Ayo, lekas Kita pulang" Kata Yunho yang mulai merasa Beberapa pengunjung mulai menyadari keberadaan Dua aktor tersebut. Yunho kembali memapah Siwon.

"Kau tahu Hyung?" Kata Siwon dengan logat seperti orang mabuk.

"Apa? Kau ingin muntah lagi?" Kata Yunho yang agak was-was dengan Siwon.

"Kyu..Hyun.."

"Hmm? Kyuhyun?" Kata Yunho. Yunho Baru menyadari untuk keluar dari tempat itu agaknya cukup susah karena banyaknya orang berlalu lalang, banyak orang yang berdansa, ada yang mabuk, Dan masih banyak lagi yang menghambat Yunho membawa keluar Siwon.

"Dia..."

"Bisa Kita bicarakan nanti? Aku agak mengalami kesulitan disini" Kata Yunho yang berusaha membawa Tubuh Siwon.

"Dia hyung..."

"Nanti, oke? Badanmu cukup berat"

"Dia memanfaatkanku hyung, Dia hanya ingin popularitas" Kata Siwon masih dengan logat orang mabuk.

Dan Yunho Dia tidak mendengar perkataan Siwon karena Dia harus bersusah payah melewati kerumunan orang Dan dengan membawa Tubuh Siwon yang berat. Ingatkan Yunho untuk tidak menerima panggilan Siwon lagi.

Yunho rasanya ingin menari-Nari karena berhasil membawa dirinya Dan Siwon keluar dari tempat tersebut. Senyum tidak pernah luntur dari bibir Yunho.

"Ah, tadi kau ingin bicara apa, Siwon-ah?" Tapi ternyata Siwon Sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

"Kau ini! Enakan-Enakan tidur sedangkan Aku harus berjuang. Kurasa persahabatan Kita perlu dipertanyakan sekrang" merasa Siwon tidak mungkin membalas perkataannya, Yunho segera memapah Tubuh Siwon kedalam mobilnya. Membawa Siwon pulang.

"Kau dengar itu? Mereka hanya bersandiwara" Kata seorang namja meminum minumannya.

"Wah, sunbae pendengaranmu memang hebat" Kata seorang lagi yang mendengar perkataan sunbaenya.

"Kita harus mulai menyelidikinya. Ini akan menjadi berita yang bagus untuk Kita"

"Dan Aku juga mendapatkan Foto tadi, Siwon dengan Seorang Yeoja"

Orang itu memperlihatkan Sebuah Foto dimana Siwon dengan Seorang Yeoja.

"Siapa yeoja ini?"

"Sunbae tidak tahu? Ini kan Liuwen-ssi"

"Liuwen? Wah, ini akan menjadi berita menarik. Besok Kita harus ikuti terus Mereka bertiga"

* * *

Yunho terus memapah Tubuh Siwon menuju lantai apartment Siwon. Rupanya menjadi orang baik itu tidak mudah, kira-kira begitulah perkataan Yunho.

"Siwon Hyung?" Begitulah yang terdengar Saat Yunho berhasil sampai Dilantai apartment Siwon.

Sepertinya Yunho kenal tapi lupa siapa. Namja itu terlihat seperti Sudah menunggu lama. Ah, Yunho ingat ini Kyuhyun. Kekasih Siwon.

"Kau Kyuhyunkan?" Kata Yunho yang menyadarkan Kyuhyun bahwa masih ada satu makhluk lagi disana yaitu Yunho. Agaknya Kyuhyun melupakan Kehadiran Yunho disana.

"Ah, ne hyung. Annyeong" Kata Kyuhyun membungkuk. Yunho juga termasuk sunbaenya.

"Bisa kau bukakan pintu itu?" Kata Yunho sambil menunjuk pintu dengan kakinya. Karena kedua tangannya sibuk memegang Tubuh Siwon.

Dengan bantuan Sepertinya Bisa dibilang paksaan menggeledah dompet Siwon ditemukan Kunci apartment Siwon Dan untungnya Yunho tahu password Siwon, alhasil Mereka berhasil masuk dengan Aman.

Sesegera mungkin Yunho menaruh Siwon diatas kasur.

"Aku ingin pulang Dan tidak ingin terlibat lagi" Setelah menarik napas, Dan dengan berkata cepat Tanpa menunggu balasan Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakangnya Yunho segera pergi.

"Hyung Tunggu..." Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin terlibat lagi, sisanya kau yang urus"

"Bukan itu hyung.."

"Apa lagi? Aku tidak ingin terlibat lagi. Memapah Dia itu sangat melelahkan"

"Ani, Bukan itu..."

Begitu terus sampai didepan lift Mereka berhenti karena Liftnya masih belum terbuka. Dengan Kyuhyun yang dibelakang Yunho sambil sedikit berlari dengan Yunho yang depan dengan berjalan cepat.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih Hyung. Terima kasih Sudah membawa Siwon hyung pulang dengan selamat" Kata Kyuhyun yang berada Disamping Yunho Dan membungkukan badanya.

"Ei? Jadi Kau hanya ingin berterima kasih?"

"Ne, memang hyung berpikir apa?"

"Ani ani, lupakan" Yunho melangkah Masuk kedalam lift yang sudah terbuka.

"Jaga Dia baik-baik" Kata Yunho sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

Kyuhyun menggangguk dengan lucu, lalu segera berlari kembali ketempat Siwon.

"Apa yang harus Aku lakukan?" Kata Kyuhyun melihat Siwon yang tertidur pulas.

"Ah, kalau di drama-drama kan harus membuat bubur untuk pasangannya. Baiklah Aku akan buatkan" Kata Kyuhyun segera menuju dapur.

Segera mengambil sayur memotongnya, karena tidak pernah memasak jadi Kyuhyun memotongnya dengan asal, ada yang besar, kecil Dan ada yang transparan.

Kyuhyun mulai memasak bubur dengan masukan Telur, Saat memecahkan Telur karena kaget Telur berserta kulitnya juga ikut masuk kedalam. Kyuhyun berusaha membuang Kulit telur tapi masih tersisa banyak karena Kulit telurnya Sudah hancur jadi serpihan kecil berkat Kyuhyun.

Memasukan nasi dengan air yang terlampau banyak dengan Memasukan segala macam bumbu Dan sayuran yang tadi Dia potong.

Dan hasilnya Nasi dengan Kuah sayuran Dan Kulit Telur Bukan bubur.

"Kenapa malah jadi buburnya tidak terlihat? Ah, biarlah yang penting Siwon hyung kembali Sehat Setelah makan ini"

Kyuhyun menaruhnya dalam mangkuk Dan membawa air putih juga. Membawa Kedalam kamar siwon. Menaruhnya dalam meja terdekat. Kyuhyun duduk disofa terdekat. Berniat nunggu Siwon bangun tapi malah ikut tertidur juga.

* * *

Matahari pagi mulai masuk kedalam kamar karenanya Siwon terbangun. Merasa pusing karena semalam Dia mabuk parah.

Dia mencoba mencari handphonenya malah Melihat ada makanan Dan minuman dimeja terdekatnya.

"Kenapa ada Kuah Dan air disini?" Kata Siwon heran melihat mangkuk berisi Kuah Dan Air putih didalam kamarnya.

Siwon melihat ke sekeliling Dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang tertidur disofa dengan pulas. Tapi Tak lama terbangun. Berusah mengumpulkan semua nyawanya Dan mulai menyadari Siwon memperhatikannya.

"Hyung Sudah bangun? Apa masih pusing? Kajja, makan dulu" Kata Kyuhyun segera bangkit berdiri mendekat kearah Siwon.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Kata Siwon heran. Pasalnya dirinya juga lupa. Kenapa Dia mabuk semalam Dan siapa yang membawanya Kemari.

"Aku menunggu Hyung bangun, semalam hyung mabuk Dan Yunho Hyung yang mengantar Hyung Kemari"

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun menggangguk dengan imut. Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun begitu menggemaskan segera menarik pipi Kyuhyun.

"Pipimu mirip bakpao, kyu" Kata Siwon.

"Jangan Ditarik terus Hyung"

Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kajja Kita makan" Kata Kyuhyun. Mengambil mangkuk.

"Ini apa?" Kata Siwon.

"Ini bubur"

"Mwo?bubur? Kok air semua seperti ini?"

"Kenapa Hyung tidak Mau?" Kata Kyuhyun jengkel. Dia Sudah bersusah payah memasak malah tidak dihargai.

"Ani ani, Ayo makan"

Kyuhyun yang senang segara menyuapkan makanan itu kemulut siwon. Segara tidak lama Siwon meminum air putih.

"Bahkan air putih rasanya lebih enak"

"Kau bilang apa hyung?"

"Ani ani hyung tidak bilang apa-apa"

"Ayo makan lagi , enak tidak?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum. Mungkin Dia harus meminta obat kepada manajernya Dan menelepon Yunho tentang kejadian semalam.

Malam menjelang dengan Siwon yang membawa sekaleng minuman Dan sambil menganti-ganti saluran televisi. Hari ini Dia ingin istirahat seharian Setelah kmrn Malam mabuk parah. Diganti terus chanelnya sampai diberita infotainment.

 _"Aktor Penyanyi Lee Donghae tampaknya telah mengakhiri hubungan dengan backdancernya walaupun mereka tidak pernah menkonfirmasi hubungan ini. Putusnya hubungan ini ditandai dengan Lee Hyukjae sang backdancer yang..."_

Masih banyak lagi perkataan pembawa acara yang Siwon tidak dengar. Seketika Siwon ingat penyebab Dia mabuk seperti semalam.

Siwon tersenyum miris, benar dirinya yang terlalu Berharap lebih terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, Kita akan mulai saling memanfaatkan sekarang!"

* * *

Kyuhyun terlihat keluar dari apartmentnya memasuki Mobil menuju rumahnya mengambil beberapa barang yang tertinggal, Mobil tersebut meninggalkan tempat itu Dan juga meninggalkan seorang namja yang sedari tadi tengah memotret Kyuhyun dari keluar apartment hingga memasuki Mobil.

Hal tersebut juga terjadi pada Siwon, Siwon berjalan menuju mobilnya bersama beberapa orang staff Dan juga managernya di pakiran. Dan juga mereka diikuti oleh seorang namja yang juga memotret Siwon. Terlihat namja itu memakai nametag dengan bertuliskan 'dispatch , Kai'.

* * *

Kyuhyun memeriksa matanya sekali lagi, Sepertinya Dia tidak Salah melihat, Dia melihat Siwon berada di Kantin Agensinya. Tapi untuk apa Dia Disini? Apa Dia sudah pindah agensi? Tapi Sepertinya tidak mungkin, tidak ada berita kalau Siwon pindah agensi.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Siwon yang sedang duduk sambil sesekali meminum minumannya. Kyuhyun segera menarik bangku yang ada didepan Siwon Dan Siwon hanya melihatnya sekilas kemudian memainkan handphonenya kembali.

"Apa yang Hyung lakukan Disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Siwon.

"Direkturmu memanggilku kesini" jawab Siwon dingin. Kyuhyun menyadari perubahan sikap Siwon kepadanya.

"Apa Dia sudah ingat kejadian semalam?" Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ah, bagaimana kencanmu dengan penyanyi itu? Apa lancar?" Ucap Siwon Tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang sedang berkencan?Penyanyi? Ah, apa donghae yang kau maksud?"

"Mana kutahu namanya, Aku hanya tahu bahwa Dia hanya penyanyi"

"Aku tidak berkencan dengannya, Aku..."

"Tidak berkencan tapi melupakan janjimu padaku Dan berpelukan di tempat terbuka, bagian Mana yang kau tidak sebut berkencan?"

"Aku sungguh benar-benar tidak berkencan dengannya, semalam itu..."

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, jadi tidak perlu kau jelaskan. Lagipula Kita hanya sebatas rekan kerja yang sedang bersandiwara bukan?" Tanya Siwon dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa Jengkel dengan perkataan Siwon barusan, Dia sudah rela menunggu Siwon didepan pintu apartment Siwon dengan cemas, menunggu Siwon terbangun dipagi Hari Dan bersusah payah memasak padahal memasak adalah Hal keramat bagi Kyuhyun Dan sekrang Siwon berkata demikian kepadanya. Sungguh Kyuhyun kesal sekarang.

"Memang Kita hanya rekan kerja yang sedang bersandirwara jadi untuk apa kau mencampuri urusanKu?"

"Kita sedang berpura-Pura menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang, jadi jika ingin berpelukan Ditempat Seperti itu pikiran dengan menggunakan akal sehatmu"

"Ah, Aku lupa. Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta biasanya lupa akan segala Hal" Kata Siwon lagi dengan Nada meledek.

Kyuhyun pastikan jika ini bukan tempat umum, Kyuhyun akan menjambak rambut Siwon hingga lepas sampai keakar-akarnya.

"Terserah" Kyuhyun segera pergi, jika berdebat lebih lanjut lagi dengan Siwon Maka sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun akan Langsung menghajar Siwon detik itu juga.

Siwon yang melihat kepergian Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, dirinya juga tidak tahu mengapa begitu kesal melihat Kyuhyun bersama dengan Donghae.

"Mungkin perkataanKu sedikit keterlaluan" Siwon segera berlari keluar mencari Kyuhyun Dan berniat untuk meminta maaf.

Donghae terlihat keluar dari toko pakaian yang tidak jauh dari agensi Kyuhyun, sambil memakai kacamata hitam Dan topi Donghae Berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terpakir agak jauh.

Donghae melihat Kyuhyun berjalan sambil menelepon seseorang Dan Tak jauh dari Kyuhyun ada Sebuah Mobil yang melaju dengan sangat Cepat.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." teriak Donghae.

Siwon berlari mengejar Kyuhyun, dilihatnya Kyuhyun Berjalan dengan menelepon Tanpa menoleh kedikitpun, Sama Seperti Donghae, Siwon juga melihat adanya Mobil yang melaju menuju arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun..." teriak Siwon.

Kyuhyun Berjalan sambil memaki-Maki Siwon, Dia ingin makan jadi batal karena Siwon. Memutuskan untuk makan diseberang Agensinya. Jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk Makan diseberang daripada makan dikantin bisa jadi Gila Dia bertemu dengan Siwon.

Saat sedang Berjalan untuk menyebrang handphone Kyuhyun bergetar pertanda adanya panggilan masuk Dan Changmin yang meneleponya.

Sambil menceritakan kejadian semalam Dan Tadi terus sambil Berjalan Tanpa menyadari adanya Mobil yang melaju kearahnya.

Tiba-Tiba yang Dia tahu, tubuhnya tersungkur dengan begitu Cepat Seperti ada yang mendorongnya, Dia juga dapat merasakan bahwa ada Sebuah tangan yang masih memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang itu.

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **Maaf lama banget updatenya. Trus ceritanya juga malah kayak Gini**

 **Mungkin chapter depan juga bakal lama updatenya.**

 **Terima kasih ya Sudah menunggu ff abal abal ini^^**

 **Terima kasih sudah review di chapter sebelumnya^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Scandal**

 **Part 8**

 **Warning : Tidak Sesuai dengan EYD, Alur kecepatan, alur tidak jelas, alur kecepatan Dan masih banyak Typo yang bertebaran.**

* * *

Saat sedang Berjalan untuk menyebrang handphone Kyuhyun bergetar pertanda adanya panggilan masuk Dan Changmin yang meneleponya.

Sambil menceritakan kejadian semalam Dan Tadi terus sambil Berjalan Tanpa menyadari adanya Mobil yang melaju kearahnya.

Tiba-Tiba yang Dia tahu, tubuhnya tersungkur dengan begitu Cepat Seperti ada yang mendorongnya, Dia juga dapat merasakan bahwa ada Sebuah tangan yang masih memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang itu.

Kyuhyun segera menoleh kearah orang itu Dan rupanya yang menyelamatkannya adalah Shindong, manager Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, Hyung" Kata Kyuhyun kemudian segera berdiri disusul oleh Shindong yang menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor.

Segera terlihat Donghae yang Menghampiri Kyuhyun Dan Shindong.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Donghae sambil melihat tubuh Kyuhyun, kalau-kalau ada Luka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa ,Hyung"

Tak lama Siwon juga menghampiri Kyuhyun. Tanpa Memperdulikan sekitar Siwon segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun memeriksa tangan Kyuhyun. Kemudian melihat-lihat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak terluka kan?" Tanya Siwon terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Ne, Hyung. Aku tidak terluka"

"Hei... Hei... Aku ada disini, Aku juga terjatuh kenapa hanya Kyuhyun yang kalian tanyakan?" Kata Shindong kesal.

Shindong tidak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun menyebrang Saat membantu beberapa staff mengangkat barang. Untung Shindong bergerak Cepat jika tidak mungkin Kyuhyun sudah tertabrak.

"Mianhae, Hyung. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan Kyuhyun" Kata Siwon.

"Kajja Kita pulang" Kata Siwon segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun menjauh. Lebih tepatnya Siwon ingin menjauhi Kyuhyun dari Donghae.

"Terima kasih Shindong Hyung, Donghae Hyung" teriak Kyuhyun Saat sudah mulai menjauh.

Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Siwon Dan Kyuhyun. Donghae segera pergi meninggalkan Shindong.

"Yak! Kalian meninggalkanKu sendiri, setidaknya tanyakan keadaanku!kalian kejam" Teriak Shindong.

"Pelan-Pelan hyung" Kata Kyuhyun. Karena Siwon menariknya dengan berjalan cukup cepat.

"Maafkan atas perkataanku tadi" Kata Siwon cepat Tanpa memelankan langkahnya.

"Kau bilang sesuatu, hyung?" Kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak mendengar ucapan Siwon, Pasalnya Siwon berkata sangat cepat Dan Kyuhyun terlalu Fokus pada langkah Siwon yang cepat.

"Lupakan" Kata Siwon.

* * *

Kyuhyun mengerutu dengan sangat pelan. Tadi pagi sekali Dia mendapat telepon bahwa nanti malam Dia Harus menghadiri Premier Film terbaru Choi Siwon, Dia kesal karena Tidur paginya Harus diganggu dengan suara managernya.

Berjalan terus digedung SBS sambil mengerutu, mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi hobi Baru bagi seorang Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar seorang namja dari Tadi mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dari belakang. Sambil sesekali tersenyum, awalnya Dia ingin menyapa Kyuhyun tapi melihat Kyuhyun begitu lucu Dia jadi memutuskan untuk melihat gerak-gerik Kyuhyun dulu.

Akhirnya namja itu menepuk Bahu Kyuhyun dari belakang Dan terkejutlah Kyuhyun, secepat kilat Kyuhyun menoleh kearah belakang.

"Donghae Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun.

Niat Kyuhyun untuk mengomeli orang itu luntur sudah setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang mengejutkan Dia adalah Donghae, sunbaenya.

"Hei, apa..."

"Hyung, Aku Harus segera pergi sekarang. Aku sudah telat menghadiri acara. Sampai jumpa lagi Hyung" Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan sangat Cepat Dan diakhiri dengan membungkuk Dan Langsung Lari secepat kilat.

"Apa yang Tadi Dia bilang?" Sepertinya Donghae tidak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, sambil berlari Dia berkata " apa yang kau lakukan Kyuhyun? Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri!"

* * *

Mendatangi premier film Siwon adalah Hal terburuk yang pernah Kyuhyun lakukan. Setidaknya itulah pemikiran Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti saat menghadiri premier Film terbaru Siwon. Mendampingi Siwon yang tepat berada disebelah kanan Kyuhyun. Pakaian mereka berdua sangatlah serasi.

"Tersenyumlah, fotomu sungguh tidak bagus bila dipajang dihalaman depan majalah" Kata Siwon pelan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apa Foto Kita ini akan ada dihalaman depan majalah?" Tanya Kyuhyun pasalnya Kyuhyun tidak tahu menahu Soal itu.

"Tentu! halaman depan, halaman tengah Dan cover. Jadi Tersenyumlah selebar yang kau bisa" Kata Siwon lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari Tadi?!" Dengan segera Kyuhyun senyum dengan sangat lebar Dan lengannya yang dikaitkan dengan lengan Siwon. Tersenyum Dan menuruti permintaan wartawan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan berbagai pose.

Kyuhyun Dan Siwon mulai Berjalan kembali tapi terhenti karena adanya wartawan yang sepertinya ingin menanyai pertanyaan kepada mereka berdua.

"Wah, kalian sangat serasi sekali dengan pakaian seperti itu" Kata wartawan itu menggoda Siwon Dan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, terima kasih" Kata Siwon dengan senyuman Dan Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar.

"Jadi Siwon-ssi, bagaimana perasaan Anda Saat tahu film ini dinantikan oleh banyak orang?" Kata wartawan itu kepada Siwon.

"Tentu Saya merasa sangat senang, karena rupanya film yang Saya bintangi masih banyak yang ingin melihatnya. Jadi tolong liat terus perkembangan akting saya"

"Apakah kekasih Anda memberikan support kepada Anda?"

"Tentu, Dia sangat banyak memberikan support. Bukan begitu seharusnya yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih" Kata Siwon sambil menggenggam Tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Mau tidak Mau Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, Dengan penekanan di kalimat akhir.

"Seperti apa support nya kepadamu? Fans kalian pasti sangat ingin mengetahuinya"

Kyuhyun segera membulatkan matanya, yang benar saja! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum dengan tenang.

"Ini rahasia Kami, yang jelas Dia banyak memberikan support untuk Saya"

"Dan anda Kyuhyun-ssi, apa Anda tidak cemburu dengan adegan Kiss scene Siwon dengan lawan mainnya?"

Oke, Kyuhyun binggung sekarang. Pasalnya Kyuhyun Sama sekali tidak tahu Seperti apa film Siwon Dan dengan siapa Siwon bermain.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sekilas seakan-akan berkata "gunakan otakmu, jawab segera"

"Aku tidak cemburu Sama sekali" Kata Kyuhyun Cepat. Siwon segera menoleh kearah Kyuhyun Dan memutar matanya.

Siwon tersenyum gentir mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa anda tidak cemburu Kyuhyun-ssi? Lawan main Siwon adalah Liu wen yang selama ini digosipkan tengah berkencan dengan Siwon"

"Aku tidak cemburu dengan yeoja Seperti tulang Berjalan itu. Lagipula itu hanya sebatas professional saja jadi tolong kalian jangan berlebihan" Kata Kyuhyun kesal.

Siwon maupun wartawan itu terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun. Siwon segera tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Hahahahaha... kekasihKu ini punya selera humor yang bagus" Kata Siwon menyelamatkan keadaan.

Setelah ditanya beberapa pertanyaan Siwon Dan Kyuhyun kembali memasuki bioskop (?) Yang menayangkan premier film Siwon.

"Hei, Mau kemana kau? Habis ini ada pesta perayaan. Hei! Kau dengar Aku?" Teriak Siwon.

Setelah selesai pemutaran film, ah lebih tepatnya belum selesai pemutaran film Kyuhyun langsung pergi Dan Siwon tidak tinggal diam. Dia segera mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

Pasalnya disini ada puluhan wartawan Dan fans yang mungkinkan menyadari sikap mereka, jadi Siwon menyusul Kyuhyun. Dengan Kyuhyun didepan Dan Siwon dibelakang.

"Jangan ikuti Aku" Teriak Kyuhyun yang semakin mempercepat jalannya.

"Tidak! sebelum kau berhenti Dan mengikuti perintahku" balas Siwon.

Kyuhyun segera berhenti Dan menoleh kearah belakang Dan Hal itu membuat Siwon berhenti juga.

"Kau tahu Aku kesel dengan pertanyaan wartawan yang menyebalkan, mereka..." Kata Kyuhyun terhenti Setelah melihat Siwon terus melangkah maju kedepan terus maju hingga Kyuhyun merapat kedinding terdekat.

Siwon mulai memajukan wajahnya tepat diwajah Kyuhyun mungkin hanya berjarak 1 sampai 2 senti. Oleh karena itu Kyuhyun merasa mukanya mulai memerah.

"Apa yang Mau kau lakukan?" Kata Kyuhyun gugup.

"Memang kau pikir apa yang akan Aku lakukan?" Kata Siwon dengan sangat pelan.

Kyuhyun berusaha kabur dengan kearah kanan tapi tangan Siwon menghalanginya, lalu berusaha kabur kearah Kiri tangan Siwon pula mencegahnya. Jadi sekarang tangan Siwon berada disisi kanan dan Kiri kepala Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun, sehingga Kyuhyun dapat merasakan nafas Siwon diwajahnya.

"Menjauhlah, kau terlalu dekat" Kata Kyuhyun gugup, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Kyuhyun Baru menyadarinya bahwa Siwon sangatlah tampan. Tanpa sadar muka Kyuhyun memerah dengan sangat parah.

Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat Kyuhyun menunduk dengan muka yang merah padam. Siwon sangat menyukai wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah yang sangat putih Dan cantik.

Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan jarak mereka Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon dengan kuat hingga jarak yang tadi sangat dekat sudah mulai menjauh.

Mereka berdua gugup bukan main dengan keadaan tadi. Siwon tidak tahu kenapa Dia melakukan itu. Yang jelas Siwon sangat menyukai keadaan tadi.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, tadi ada wartawan yang melihat Kita sehingga Aku berbuat Hal demikian" Kata Siwon dengan harga diri yang tinggi.

"Memangnya siapa yang Mau berpikir macam-macam" Kata kyuhyun kemudian pergi.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi Siwon menghela nafas, sebenarnya tadi tidak ada satu wartawan pun yang melihat mereka. Siwon hanya mencari alasan agar tidak dituduh yang bukan-bukan Oleh Kyuhyun. Siwon kembali berjalan ketempatnya semula.

Tanpa mereka sadari Memang ada seorang wartawan yang mengabadikan momen tadi.

Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam toilet, mencuci mukanya berkali-Kali.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyuhyun, Dia itu hanya ahjusshi mesum!" Katanya pada pantulan dirinya dikaca.

"Tapi Dia sangat tampan" wajah Kyuhyun kembali memerah bila mengingat kejadian tadi.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun kesal karena adegan Kiss scennya Siwon dengan tengkorak itu. Itu membuatnya Kesal. Kalau sampai Siwon tahu mungkin Siwon akan meledeknya.

* * *

Mungkin ini namanya bentuk balas dendam Kyuhyun terhadap Siwon. Buktinya sekarang Siwon dengan topi Dan masker tersenyum kepada beberapa fans yang mengenalinya. Kyuhyun neleponnya dengan suara yang dibuat dengan sangat manis dan berkata bahwa Dia ada Pentas drama musikal sehingga sebagai kekasih yang baik harus datang memberikan dukungan. Persis seperti perkataan Siwon kemarin.

Dan Mau tidak Mau Siwon datang, kalau tidak mungkin Siwon akan menjadi bahan ledekan Kyuhyun untuk sepekan.

Terlihat seorang ahjumma yang menghampiri Siwon. Ahjumma itu tidak sendiri, Dia bersama seorang namja yang Terlihat lebih tua sedikit darinya.

"Kau Miwon kan?" Tanya ahjumma itu kepada Siwon.

"Chullie, namanya Siwon bukan Miwon" Kata namja sebelahnya. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa mereka berdua adalah pasangan suami istri.

"Aku tidak peduli yang jelas, Aku mendapatkan menantu ideal seperti Dia"

Siwon tampak binggung dengan keadaan, segera disadari Oleh namja itu.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Kami orangtua dari Kyuhyun. Saya Cho hangeng sedangan ini istri Saya Cho Heechul" Kata Hangeng memperkenalkan diri.

Oke, sekarang Siwon tahu dari Mana sifatnya berasal, semua berasal dari eommanya, heechul.

"Ah, ne nama Saya Siwon" Kata Siwon membungkuk hormat kepada orangtua Kyuhyun.

"Kajja, Kita masuk kedalam segera masuk. Sepertinya acara akan segera dimulai" Kata hangeng.

"Ayo menantuKu" Kata Heechul menarik tangan Siwon masuk.

"Penampilanmu sangat baik tadi" Kata Hangeng yang menghampiri anaknya di belakang panggung setelah selesai drama musikal itu berakhir.

"Terima kasih karena appa Dan eomma Mau datang" kyuhyun Baru menyadari bahwa Siwon juga ada disana dibelakang Hangeng.

"Jadwalmu merusak jadwal perawatan wajahku" Kata Heechul kejam.

"Kalau begitu eomma lain Kali tidak perlu datang" Kata Kyuhyun kesal eommanya lebih mementingkan perawatan wajahnya dibandingkan anaknya melakukan pentas.

"Anak kurang ajar, apa maksudmu?!" Teriak Heechul.

"Lebih baik Kita keluar, ayo Siwon-sshi" Kata hangeng membawa Siwon segera keluar.

Siwon yang binggung dengan keadaan hanya dapat menuruti perkataan Hangeng.

"Aku bisa menua lebih cepat karenamu Anak kurang ajar!" Heechul segera pergi Setelah berhasil menarik tangan hangeng Dan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih binggung dengan keadaan.

* * *

"Kau selalu bertengkar dengan eommamu?" Tanya Siwon kepada Kyuhyun Saat mereka sudah berada direstoran terdekat.

Saat tadi Siwon masih binggung dengan keadaan, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Siwon kerestoran ini Dan alhasil terdamparlah mereka berdua disini.

"Tidak juga, hubungan Kami Memang seperti itu" Kata Kyuhyun memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Siwon oppa..." panggil seseorang.

Siwon segera mencari asal sumber suara Dan menemukan Liu Wen berada dibelakangnya.

"Ah, Liu Wen.." Kata Siwon tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tidak senang melihat Senyum Siwon kepada Liu Wen.

"Apa-Apaan itu? Saat Aku dekat dengan Donghae hyung Dia marah Dan sekarang Dia Malah dekat dengan Yeoja tengkorak ini, yang benar saja?!" Batin Kyuhyun.

"Sedang apa oppa disini?" Tanya Liu Wen ramah.

Siwon ingin menjawab tapi sudah dipotong Oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak lihat Kami Sedang makan, bukan Sedang menonton konser. Kalau kau bisa menggunakan otakmu kau seharusnya tidak perlu bertanya" Kata Kyuhyun ketus.

Liu Wen hanya biasa terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Liu Wen tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun akan sepedas itu.

Sedangkan Siwon juga hanya bisa terdiam, benar-benar Keturunan Eommanya. Ingat Siwon untuk tidak berbuat Hal yang macam-macam kepada Kyuhyun. Tetapi Tak lama Siwon tersenyum.

"Apa Kyuhyun Cemburu pada Liu Wen?" Batin Siwon

"Hahahahaha... tentu saja kalian Sedang makan, Maafkan Aku jika pertanyaanku seperti itu" Kata Liu Wen berusaha mencairkan Suasana.

"Ah, kau pasti Kyuhyun Kekasih Siwon oppa, benarkan? Kenalkan Aku Liu Wen, Aku..." Kata Liu Wen terpotong.

"Aku tidak Mau, tidak peduli Dan tidak ingin mengetahui siapa namamu! Itu tidak penting untukKu! Ne, Aku KEKASIH Siwon yang ada didepanku ini!" Kata Kyuhyun menekankan perkataan Kekasih. Liu Wen hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Sungguh mulutnya tajam sekali namja ini!" Batin Liu Wen.

"Oppa... apa kau ada waktu akhir pekan ini? Aku ada..." Kata Liu Wen berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sekali lagi perpotong karena Kyuhyun.

"Dia sibuk Dan tolong jauhi kekasih orang lain!" Kata Kyuhyun lagi dengan santai.

Siwon yang tidak enak hati dengan Liu Wen segera berbicara.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Jangan berkata seperti itu" Kata Siwon yang merasa tidak enal hati.

"Terserah" Kyuhyun segera pergi dari tempat itu karena sebel melihat manusia tengkorak itu Dan juga dengan Siwon yang membela Liu Wen.

Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun pergi segera ikut mengejar Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya menaruh beberapa Won di meja. Tanpa memperdulikan Teriak Liu Wen yang memanggilnya.

"Apa-Apaan tadi?! Namja itu benar-benar" Kata Liu Wen kesal.

Siwon mengejar Kyuhyun dengan cepat, ditariknya tangan Kyuhyun Dan membuat Kyuhyun berhenti Dan menatap Siwon.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa seperti ini?" Kata Siwon.

"Seharusnya Aku yang tertanya kepadamu, kau Malah berdekatan dengan tengkorak itu Sedangkan Aku berdekatan dengan Donghae hyung kau marah" Kata Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aku hanya bersikap baik kepadanya Karena Dia wanita Dan temanku, mengertilah"

"Donghae hyung juga sunbaeku Dan temanku, jadi kau juga harus mengerti"

"Donghae itu berbeda, Dia menyukaimu"

"Tengkorak itu juga menyukaimu, jadi Kita Sama, Memangnya kalau Donghae hyung menyukaiku kenapa?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Sebab..." Kata Siwon terhenti.

"Kyuhyun-ah, itu kau?" Tanya Donghae kepada Kyuhyun. Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun Dan Siwon diluar restoran segera menghampiri mereka.

"Donghae hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua disini? Kenapa tidak masuk kedalam?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ini urusan sepasang kekasih Dan kau tidak perlu ikut campur" sepertinya Siwon melancarkan aksinya membalas dendam kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, maaf Aku mencampuri urusan kalian" Kata Donghae.

"Dan kau harus menjauhi kekasih orang lain" Kata Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Pelankan langkahmu, hey!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Siwon terus menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga sambil dimobil.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Siwon serius.

"Ne?" Sambil memengang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena ditarik Siwon.

"Bisakah, hubungan ini Kita menjadikan sungguhan bukan sekedar hanya sandiwara?" Kata Siwon Serius.

"Mwo?!"

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Mumpung ada ide jadi scandal Saya lanjutkan**

 **Big Thanks buat yang udah review dari chapter 1-7^^ bener-bener terima kasih buat :**

 **kyuian cho / Yuyunkyu / Rnine21 / rismamalmul / LVenge / abelkyu / Shin Ririn1013 / Permenkaret / lydiasimatupang2301 / Hanna shinjiseok / aya / Hwang635 / Guest / diahretno / cuttiekyu / mumtazun nisaa / Kyuhyunnie203 / Noelakici / umi407203 / vira / hae96 / Yaya Saya / Luvita / hyunnie02 / allisaallis / widiantini9 / Haya / loeloe07 / reina / ttata / Park Rae mi / / rismaaa / Emon204 / Esyahzkrisho / Uchiha BabyKyu / esther / 07 / dd / readlight / Yong Do Jin316 / Desviana407**

 **Big Thanks juga buat yang fav Dan follow ini cerita^^  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Scandal**

 **Part 9**

 **Warning : typo bertebaran, alur kecepatan, alur tidak jelas, tidak sesuai dengan EYD Dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan dalam ff ini.**

* * *

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Siwon serius.

"Ne?" Sambil memengang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena ditarik Siwon.

"Bisakah, hubungan ini Kita menjadikan sungguhan bukan sekedar hanya sandiwara?" Kata Siwon Serius.

"Mwo?!"

"Kau serius? Aku..." Kyuhyun sebenarnya juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Siwon sedang tidak mempermainkan dirinya kan? Dia sedang tidak mabuk kan?

"Kyunnie, disini rupanya kau! Aku hampir mencarimu hingga seluruh Seoul!" Teriak namja tinggi menghampiri Kyuhyun Dan Siwon. Tampaknya namja tinggi itu tidak menyadari ada Siwon didekat mereka.

"Gege.." panggil Kyuhyun kepada namja tinggi itu. Wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar tampak sangat senang Dan bahagia, Bisa dilihat dari senyumnya yang lebar.

Siwon tidak bodoh sampai tidak mengetahui Arti panggilan Kyuhyun kepada Namja tinggi itu. Tapi yang membuat Siwon kesal kenapa wajah Kyuhyun harus sebahagia itu?!

"Anak nakal, Aku sengaja pulang dari china hanya untuk menemuimu, Malah Aku tidak mendapatimu dirumah. Ayo pulang sekarang!" Namja itu segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari keberadaan Siwon.

"Mereka melupakan Aku?" Tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah mereka pergi.

* * *

"Kapan Gege pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahu Aku? Aku kan bisa menjemput Gege, Aku..." Dan masih banyak 'Aku' yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sehingga namja tinggi itu pusing sendiri. Kyuhyun bertanya sambil bergerak kesana Dan kemari mengakibatkan kasur yang berada dikamar Kyuhyun ikut bergoyang.

"Bisakah kau diam, kyunnie? Kau membuatku sakit kepala" Kata Namja tinggi itu membenarkan posisinya diatas kasur.

"Tapi Gege harus jawab pertanyaanKu dulu" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Dasar bayi besar! Aku sengaja datang tiba-tiba ingin mengejutkanmu, malah kau tidak ada dirumah, menyebalkan! Aku hampir menjelajahi seluruh Seoul, jika tadi tidak menemukanmu"

"Kenapa kau mencariku? Apa disuruh..." Kyuhyun diam sejenak Dan melihat kekiri Dan kekanan dengan hati-hati. Dan membuat namha tinggi itu ikut melihat pergerakan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sedang Anak ini cari?" Batin namja tinggi itu.

"Apa Gege disuruh ratu iblis itu?" Kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Huahahahahaha..." tawa namja tinggi itu.

"Gege jangan tertawa" rengek Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau ini, lucu sekali" Kata namja itu mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Aku disuruh 'ratu iblis', katanya kalau sampai Aku tidak bisa membawamu pulang Aku tidak boleh datang kesini lagi" sambil masih tetap mencubit pipi Kyuhyun Tapi sambil mengerakkan kekiri Dan kekanan.

"Lepaskan" pukul Kyuhyun tepat pada tangan namja itu.

"Zhoumi Kyuhyun turun! Kalian ingin mati kelaparan diatas?" Teriak Heechul.

"Ne, eomma Aku akan turun" Kata Namja yang bernama Zhoumi itu turun.

"Ayo, Kita turun. 'Ratu iblis' sudah memanggil" Kata Zhoumi mengedipkan matanya sebelah menggoda Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Zhoumi, bagaimana keadaanmu selama ini dichina?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Keadaanku selama ini sangat baik, appa" Kata Zhoumi sambil menatap Hangeng.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun Dan Heechul diam memperhatikan Zhoumi Dan Hangeng sambil makan dengan tenang.

"Keadaanmu baik-baik saja kan? Dichina kau cukup populer" Kata Zhoumi menatap Kyuhyun yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ne, Aku baik-baik saja. Tentu saja Aku populer disana Aku kan..."

"Tentu saja Dia populer, Dia populer karena kekasihnya populer. Jadi Dia populer berkat kekasihnya" Kata Heechul tenang masih sambil makan.

Mata Zhoumi membulat.

"Kau Sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Zhoumi kaget.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya Dan juga tangannya.

"Kau masih tidak Mau mengakui Siwon sebagai kekasihmu? Sungguh kasihan sekali Siwon, Dia kekasih yang tidak dianggap" Kata Heechul dibuat-buat sedih.

"Bukan begitu Gege, jangan dengarkan eomma" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Aigooo, bayi besar Sudah tumbuh dewasa sekrang" Zhoumi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun disebelahnya.

"Aniyo Gege, dengarkan dulu..."

"Kau Mau menjelaskan apa lagi? Jangan banyak mengelak, berita kencan kalian dimana-Mana. Kalau sampai miwon apa Siwon atau diwon, eomma tidak peduli namanya itu dengar Dia pasti kan minta putus darimu" Kata Heechul yang masih Salah menyebutkan nama Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang sebel mengerucutkan Bibirnya Dan segera berlalu.

"Hey, kyunnie kau Mau kemana?" Teriak Zhoumi berusaha memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Dia masih saja suka merajuk seperti itu" Kata Zhoumi tidak percaya.

Heechul Dan Hangeng tertawa mendengar perkataan Zhoumi.

"Tapi eomma, apa benar Kyuhyun Sudah mempunyai kekasih?" Tanya Zhoumi kepada Heechul.

"Ne, kau tidak tahu? Kekasihnya aktor terkenal" Kata Heechul.

"Benarkah?"

Heechul Dan Hangeng mengganguk.

* * *

Siwon terlihat mondar mandir didepan managernya yang sedang asyik bermain game.

"Berhentilah seperti seorang ayah yang menunggu istrinya melahirkan duduk lah" Kata Managernya Siwon.

"Aku tidak bisa duduk, Hyung"

"Memang kenapa kau tidak bisa duduk? Pantatmu bisulan?" Kata manager Siwon asal.

"Bukan Hyung, tidak mungkin Aku memiliki Hal semacam itu. Aku hanya penasaran Siapa namja yang bersama Kyuhyun tadi"

"Bersama Kyuhyun? Maksudnya?"

Siwon mulai menjelaskan namja yang bersama kyuhyun tadi.

"Ah, kekasihnya mungkin" Kata manager Siwon.

Perkataan managernya membuat Siwon diam sejenak.

"Mana mungkin kekasihnya, kalau Dia punya kekasih pasti Dia tidak Mau berkencan 'pura-Pura' denganku" elak Siwon.

"Kalau begitu menurutmu, buktikan saja. Coba kau bermesraan dengan yeoja lain liat reaksinya apakah Dia cemburu atau tidak? Kalau tidak, berarti Dia Sudah mempunyai kekasih" sebenarnya managernya asal berbicara tetapi berbeda dengan Siwon yang sekrang menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Kau benar Hyung, gomawo" Kata Siwon.

Siwon segera berlari kekamar Tapi tidak lama Siwon terlihat kembali lagi.

"Ah, Hyung masalah soal proyek yang Kita bahas tadi pagi kurasa Aku setuju"

"Mwo? Kau Gila! Kyuhyun pasti akan..."

"Tenanglah hyung, Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu" Kata Siwon tenang sambil tersenyum.

"Terserah kau, Aku tidak ingin ikut campur"

Siwon segera kembali lagi kekamarnya Sedangkan managernya masih memikirkan perkataan Siwon tentang namja china yang membawa pergi Kyuhyun.

"Kalau tidak Salah Kyuhyun punya Kakak laki-laki yang tinggal dichina"

"Ah, masa bodolah" lanjutnya bermain game.

* * *

"Ah, Jadi kalian hanya berpura-Pura" Kata Zhoumi.

Zhoumi penasaran dengan Siwon, pasalnya Heechul selama makan terus membanggakan Siwon oleh karena itu Setelah selesai makan, lebih tepatnya Zhoumi berusaha makan dengan cepat. Segera Dia berlari kekamar Kyuhyun, meminta penjelasan terkait soal 'hubungan' Kyuhyun.

"Apa eomma Dan appa Sudah tahu?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Mereka belum tahu, Jadi hanya Aku yang tahu?"

"Kau Dan Changminnie"

"Ah, Changmin. Kau masih berteman dengan maniak makanan itu?"

Kyuhyun menggangukkan kepala, "Dia sahabatku"

"Iya, kalian pantas bersahabat melihat kelakukan kalian seperti Anak kembar"

"Apa kau menyukai Siwon?" Pertanyaan Zhoumi membuat pipi Kyuhyun merah Dan langsung menunduk.

"Liat dirimu, seperti yeoja yang sedang jatuh cinta" ledek Zhoumi.

"Gege..." rengek Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kenalkan padaku Kapan-Kapan, Aku penasaran seperti apa Dia sampai eomma sangat menyukainya"

Kyuhyun menggangukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Gege ke kamar dulu" sambil memgacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun. Segera Zhoumi keluar dari kamarnya.

Didepan pintu Kyuhyun Zhoumi terdiam sebentar.

"Sepertinya Aku punya ide yang Bagus" Kata Zhoumi sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Kyuhyun terlihat keluar dari studio rekaman Sepertinya Dia telah selesai rekaman lagunya, rencananya Kyuhyun akan membuat album barunya. Mendengar Hal itu Tentu disambut antusias oleh Kyuhyun sendiri.

Maka dari itu Kyuhyun mempersiapkan albumnya dengan matang, Kyuhyun tidak sengaja melihat Zhoumi melambaikan tangannya sambil bersandar pada Mobil.

Kyuhyun tersenyum segera berlari menghampiri Zhoumi.

"Gege, datang menjemputku?" Tanya Kyuhyun Saat dirinya tepat dihadapan Zhoumi.

"Tentu, kau kan masih bayi. Mana boleh bayi lucu dirimu pulang sendiri?" Kata Zhoumi.

"Berhentilah menyebutku bayi, Gege! Aku sudah dewasa" ucap Kyuhyun kesal pasalnya Zhoumi dari dulu hingga sekarang masih suka menyebutnya bayi atau nayi besar.

"Ne, kau Sudah dewasa Dan Sudah memiliki kekasih" Kata Zhoumi mengacak rambut Kyuhyun Dan membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Ayo, masuk"

Siwon yang mengetahui jadwal Kyuhyun, melalui shindong dengan sedikit memberikan Kue Dan makanan, akhirnya Siwon mendapatkan jadwal Kyuhyun Hari ini berniat untuk memberikan kejutan.

Tapi Malah dirinya yang terkejut melihat Kyuhyun bersama namja tadi malam yang membawa Kyuhyun pergi.

"Aku yang ingin membuat Dia cemburu Malah diriku sendiri yang cemburu" Kata Siwon yang Sepertinya membawa makanan.

Melihat staff dari studio rekaman Keluar membuat Siwon memberhentikan namja itu.

"Ini untukmu saja" Kata Siwon memberikan makanan itu pada staff tersebut Dan segera pergi.

* * *

"Kita Mau kemana Gege?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Kita? Kau memangnya Mau kemana?" Tanya Zhoumi balik.

"Bisa antar Aku ke agensi, Aku ada meeting soal Konsep MV baruku" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, Aku akan antar kau ke sana" Kata Zhoumi melajukan Mobilnya dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun turun dari Mobil, tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Zhoumi mengikuti dari belakang Kyuhyun, mengikuti secara perlahan.

Kyuhyun sambil sesekali membungkuk begitu melihat beberapa staff melewatinya, tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melihat Siwon yang juga berjalan kearahnya. Tapi untuk apa Dia ada disini?

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun Saat Siwon tepat disebelahnya.

"Aku ada urusan disini" Kata Siwon berhenti disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyuhyun terdengar sedih.

"Belum, aku ingin keluar sebentar" kata Siwon berjalan kembali tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat Siwon melewatinya begitu saja.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini karena tentu kalian tahu bahwa Kyuhyun akan menggarap album baru" kata produser musik Kyuhyun. Dijawab dengan anggukkan semua orang dalam ruangan meeting itu.

"Dan setelah berdiskusi dengan tim, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk membuat Music Video dengan Siwon sebagai pemeran utamanya" kata itu membuat Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. Kyuhyun melihat kearah Siwon untuk meminta penjelasan tapi yang sepertinya Siwon pura-pura tidak melihat Kyuhyun.

"Dan tentu saja pemeran utama pria harus ada patnernya, karena ini lagu tentang percintaan jadi alur cerita ini juga akan menceritakan tentang percintaan Dan patnernya adalah..."

"Maaf, aku terlambat" kata seorang Yeoja yang Kyuhyun kenal sebagai tengkorak berjalan, Liu Wen.

"Nah ini dia patner Siwon, jadi Liu Wen-ssi dan Siwon-ssi akan berperan dalam Music Video milikmu"

"Mwo?! Andwae!" Teriak Kyuhyun

"Wae? Bukannya ini ide menarik, hubungan kalian bisa masuk media. Itu juga kata Presdir" Kata Prosedur Kyuhyun.

"Tapi bagaimana pendapat orang lain nanti? mereka pasti akan pikir kalau mereka sedang menonton film horror, bukan Music Video karena ada makhluk lain didalamnya" kata Kyuhyun enteng.

Hampir semua orang tertawa kecuali Liuwen, dia berusaha sabar andai tidak ada orang didalam ruangan itu mungkin dia sudah menampar mulut Kyuhyun.

"Sudah sudah, intinya ini sudah keputusan Final dan jangan membantahnya"

* * *

"Kyuhyun-ah... Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon terus memanggil Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan sangat cepat sekali.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu" balas Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"Jika aku melihat wajahmu aku ingin memukul kepalamu"

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun berhenti dan membuat Siwon berhenti juga dibelakangnya yang jaraknya lumayan jauh.

"Lupakan" kata Kyuhyun setelah menghela napas lalu kembali berjalan.

"Ayo kita makan siang"

"Tidak mau"

"Aku yang traktir direstoran sebelah MBC"

Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar, restoran sebelah MBC? Itukan restoran Mahal tapi harga dirinya jauh lebih tinggi.

"Aku tidak mau" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim" kata Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun berhenti lagi, mendengar kata es krim hati Kyuhyun jadi sangat senang sudah lama dia ingin makan es krim.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau"

"Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim sepuasnya, sebanyak yang kau mau" Siwon yakin Kyuhyun akan memutar badannya dan tersenyum lebar.

Dan benar, Kyuhyun berbalik badan dan tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Menggandeng tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kau berkata seperti itu? Ayo, aku ingin kau membeli toko es krim itu juga"

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Maaf karena lama banget updatenya, banyak Typo dan alurnya juga aneh pke banget.

BIG Thanks yang ud tunggu^^

BIG THANKS FOR :

wijayanti628 / kyumbullkitty / lya / Hwang635 / widiantini9 / hyunnie02 / Cuttiekyu94 / Permenkaret / vira / dd / aprilside / Shin Ririn1013 / Hanna shinjiseok / diahretno / kyuian cho / riritary9 / lydiasimatupang2301 / hae96 / mumtazun nisaa / rismamalmul / Yuyunkyu

BIG THANKS yang udah FOLLOW dan FAVORITE


	10. Chapter 10

**SCANDAL**

 **Part 10**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, alur tidak jelas, alur terlalu cepat, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

* * *

"Berhentilah cemberut seperti itu, Kyunnie" kata Changmin yang berada tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

Memilih makan di salah satu Kantin, malah membawa Changmin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, Sahabatnya. Yang duduk dipojok kantin.

"Changminnie" panggil Kyuhyun dengan memasang wajah serius.

"Apa? Apa?" Sahut Changmin semangat sambil sedikit memajukan badannya.

"Menurutmu, aku dan tengkorak itu siapa yang lebih hmmm... menarik?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Changmin dengan kata menarik yang sangat pelan tapi dapat didengar oleh Changmin yang terlihat antusias mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Tengkorak?" Changmin binggung, tengkorak mana yang dia maksud kan?

"L-I-U W-E-N" kata Kyuhyun cepat.

"Aku terlalu alergi menyebutkan namanya" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ah, model yang tidak ada dagingnya itu?" Kata Changmin yang di angguki oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja kau, kau lebih daripada dia. Kau seorang penyanyi, model dan yang jelas kau lebih berisi daripada tengkorak itu" kata Changmin tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

dengan cepat Kyuhyun memukul kepala Changmin dengan sendok yang ada di meja.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'lebih berisi'? Kau mengataiku gendut?" Kata Kyuhyun masih memegang sendok.

"Aniyo, kau ini seperti yeoja aja" kata Changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Dia akan menjadi model dalam Lagu terbaruku" kata Kyuhyun cepat seperti kereta.

"Apa tolong ulangi? Dia? Lagu?" Kata Changmin.

"Dia akan menjadi model dalam lagu terbaruku, Changminnie" kata Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi produser yang memberi tahuku"

"Apa kita culik lalu kita buang dia disungai han?"

"Jangan! Kita kan publik figur, tidak baik merusak image kita" kata Kyuhyun bijak.

Mereka terdiam memikirkan ide untuk membuat 'tengkorak' itu tidak dapat menjadi model MV Kyuhyun.

"Apa kita potong-potong lalu kita sebar seluruh korea selatan atau kita buang ke korea utara?"

"Kyu, kau terlalu banyak menonton Conjuring dan Saw"

"Kyunnie, dengarkan baik-baik. Kurangilah menonton film pembunuhan seperti itu tidak baik untuk pertumbuhanmu" kata Changmin sok Bijak dengan memasang tampang seperti orang dewasa.

Mendengar itu membuat Kyuhyun mual dan binggung diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Ah, aku punya ide" kata Changmin dengan senyum mengerikan.

* * *

Bunyi bel apartment Siwon, seperti sedang mengajak Siwon untuk berkelahi. Siwon yang baru bangun tidur lebih tepatnya terpaksa bangun dengan setengah sadar berjalan kearah pintu.

"Berhentilah memencet bel dengan brutal!" Teriak Siwon setelah membukakan pintu.

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang seperti sudah menangis karena dibentak Siwon.

"Ya Tuhan Kyuhyun, Maafkan aku sungguh Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu yang memencet bel dengan tidak berperikebelan"

Kyuhyun tetap menangis, malah sangat kencang. Siwon segera panik dan melihat kekiri dan kanan, banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku tahu, aku salah tapi kan kau seharusnya tidak seperti itu" kata Kyuhyun masih menangis.

Orang yang melihat sudah mulai berbisik, mengatakan 'betapa jahatnya seorang Choi Siwon'.

"Berhentilah menangis, semua orang mulai melihat kearah kita" kata Siwon berbisik.

"Tidak mau, kau malah lebih mementingkan reputasimu. Kau jahat sekali. Huawaaaaaaaaa..." tangis Kyuhyun semakin kencang.

Semua orang menatap Kyuhyun dengan iba tapi perlahan mulai ingin membunuh jika melihat Siwon.

"Kalian salah paham sungguh" kata Siwon mencoba menjelaskan kesalah pahaman.

"Anak muda, kau sebaiknya tidak seperti itu kepada kekasihmu. Liat dia sampai menangis seperti itu" kata seorang namja paruh baya.

"Benar, kau sungguh jahat dan kejam" kata seorang yeoja paruh baya.

"Benar, dia sangat kejam" kata Kyuhyun sambil masih menangis.

"Cepat kau minta maaf" teriak seorang yeoja lainnya.

Siwon yang tidak ingin lama-lama terjebak dengan situasi ini segera menarik Kyuhyun masuk kedalam apartmentnya.

"Sudah berhentilah menangis, aku minta maaf sungguh"kata Siwon frustasi setelah mereka masuk kedalam.

"Aku akan berhenti menangis, kalau kau mentraktirku Es Krim ekstra Jumbo" kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kan aku ada jadwal nanti siang, Kyu"

"Huawaaaaaaaaa... eomma..." tangis Kyuhyun mulai kencang.

"Baik-baik, es krim ekstra jumbo akan segara kau dapatkan. Tunggu oke? Aku harus mandi dan berganti pakaian" Siwon segera berlari masuk kembali kedalam kamar.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon segera masuk kedalam kamar, mulai tertawa senang karena berhasil menjahili Siwon.

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun datang ingin memarahi Siwon karena dengan seenaknya mau berpasang dengan Valak dalam MVnya tapi setelah melihat siwon panik, muncul ide untuk menjahilinya.

"Mungkin besok aku akan melamar jadi aktor film saja" kata Kyuhyun bangga dengan aktingnya.

"Huawaaaaaa... kenapa kau lama sekali?" Kyuhyun kembali pura-pura menangis. Dia sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati eskrim ekstra jumbonya.

"Tunggu Kyu" teriak Siwon yang entah sudah sampai mana kegiatannya.

* * *

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang seperti anak kecil dengan kepala yang kekiri dan kekanan memegang sendok eskrim. Memakan eskrim tersebut dengan sangat lahap. Sedangkan Siwon? Dia hanya memesan coffee latte.

Siwon melihat ada noda disudut bibir Kyuhyun, dengan tiba-tiba Siwon membersihkan noda itu dengan ibu jarinya. Membuat Kyuhyun hanya terpaku dan mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja, makan dengan baik" kata Siwon santai kemudian dia bermain dengan handphonenya tanpa tahu Muka Kyuhyun memerah dan jantung yang berdetak cepat.

Ditelevisi kedai eskrim itu sedang disiarkan berita tentang seorang aktor yang akan berangkat wajib militer. Tiba-tiba muka Kyuhyun sedih.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau sedih?" Kata Siwon yang memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ani, hanya saja bagaimana kalau kau berangkat wajib militer? kau akan meninggalkanku" Kata Kyuhyun tanpa dia sadari.

"Mwo?" Kata Siwon yang tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Ani, bukan apa-apa. Hehehehehe..." kata Kyuhyun cepat setelah dia menyadari ucapannya barusan.

"Kajja, kita pulang" kata Kyuhyun yang sudah bangkit berdiri. Dengan cepat Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan digenggamnya. Siwon pun ikut berdiri.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku berjanji" kata Siwon yang disertai senyuman.

"Kajja, kita pulang" kata Siwon yang menarik tangan Kyuhyun sambil berjalan keluar.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa tangannya begitu hangat" kata Siwon dalam hati dan perlahan tersenyum, diikuti dengan Kyuhyun yang ikut tersenyum.

* * *

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh Kyuhyun dan berhenti menatap tanganmu itu" Kata Changmin kesel melihat temannya yang entah kenapa memperhatikan tangannya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Kau merusak suasana" Kata Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau yang seperti orang kehabisan obat"

Entah mereka sedang ingin kemana dan sedang ingin apa? Yang jelas mereka sedang dalam koridor menuju ruangan paling ujung.

Changmin membuka pintu dan didalam ruangan itu terdapat 2 orang yang tidak asing bagi Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Produser dan Sutradara untuk MV Kyuhyun yang baru.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" Kata Produser kepada Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Kyuhyun berkata padaku bahwa dia tidak ingin Liuwen menjadi model MVnya, dia terlalu cemburu melihat mereka berdua bermesraan" kata Changmin cepat. Membuat Produser dan sutradara memerlukan beberapa menit untuk mencerna perkataan Changmin, setelah mengerti mereka tertawa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan perkataan Changmin, kapan dia bilang seperti itu?

"Tenang Kyunnie, Liuwen hanya sebagai masalalu Siwon dan Hanya muncul diakhir lagu saja. Kurang lebih hanya 10 detik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" kata Sutradara gemes dengan Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, mana tega aku membuat kekasihku cemburu buta seperti itu" kata seseorang dari belakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin menoleh dengan cepat kearah sumber, dan mereka menemukan Siwon tepat dibelakang mereka. Kyuhyun dan Changmin memasang tampang terkejut dan dengan sendirinya mereka mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aigoooo, Lucu sekali wajahmu ini, baby" kata Siwon sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun digerakan kekiri dan kekanan.

"Kau disini Hyung" Kata Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan tangan Siwon dari pipinya dengan kasar dan kemudian mengelus pipinya yang mungkin sudah merah.

"Hahahahahha, lucu sekali kalian. Ah, aku jadi teringat masa mudaku" kata produser Kyuhyun melihat tingkah Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Hehehehehe, Siwon hyung memang banyak seperti ini, iya kan Hyung?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk lengan Siwon dengan kencang.

"Hahahahaha, iya" kata Siwon menangkap tangan Kyuhyun sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan "berhenti, lenganku sudah kesakitan" kemudian Kyuhyun menarik tangannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Changmin sudah menatap jjangmyeon dan Tteokbokki yang ada dimeja.

"Kyunnie, aku lapar sepertinya akan nikmat kalau kita makan jjangmyeon dan Tteokbokki malam ini" kata Changmin yang memberika 'kode' kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kau benar sepertinya aku sudah lapar sekarang"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana aku mentraktir kalian?" Kata Siwon menawarkan diri.

"Kenapa mesti jauh-jauh yang itu saja" Kata Changmin menunjuk Jjangmyeon dan Tteokbokki yang ada dimeja dekat produser dan sutradara.

Tanpa diperintah atau izinkan, Kyuhyun sudah mengambil Tteokbokki dan Diikuti Changmin dengan mengambil Jjangmyeon.

"Terima kasih makannya, sampai nanti dilokasi syuting" Kata Kyuhyun kemudian pergi, diikuti Changmin yang terlihat bahagia menatap Jjangmyeon ditangannya.

Menyisakan Siwon, Produser dan sutradara yang binggung dengan situasi yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi Siwon dengan cepat tersadar dan segera ingin mengambil langkah seribu tapi...

"YAK! SIWON KAU HARUS GANTI RUGI!"

* * *

Siwon seperti hampir dirampok, yang membawa kabur makanan mereka adalah Kyuhyun dan Changmin tapi dia yang harus ganti rugi. Ingatkan Siwon untuk tidak berada diantara Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka duo Evil yang sangat berbahaya.

Siwon terus menggerutu yang sepertinya tertular dari Kyuhyun, dan matanya tidak sengaja menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang makan Tteokbokki sendirian dipojok kantin. Siwon segera ingin menghampiri Kyuhyun tetapi mengingat kejadian tadi menbuat Siwon menglihat kiri dan kanan siapa tahu ada Changmin. Bisa Bahaya lagi nanti situasinya seperti tadi.

Tapi bukan Changmin yang datang tapi malahan Donghae yang datang, tanpa sadar ada perasaan kesal saat Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Dasar, bagaimana bisa dia tertawa dengan mulut lebar seperti itu?"

Karena tambah kesal Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Donghae sesegera mungkin.

"Sedang apa kau disini, chagiya?" Kata Siwon dengan lembut dan ada penekanan dikata Chagiya.

"Aku sedang makan Hyung" kata Kyuhyun yang binggung. Sejak kapan Siwon memanggilnya dengan Chagiya? Mungkin pendengaran Kyuhyun sedang tidak baik.

"Ah, ada Donghae rupanya" kata Siwon pura-pura baru menyadari kehadiran Donghae. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya sebentar.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani kekasihku, Kajja kita pergi" kata Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar dan membawa Kyuhyun pergi dengan langkah cepat.

"Hyung berhentilah" kata Kyuhyun yang masih diseret Siwon.

"Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hyung lelah, tanganku sakit dan perutku masih lapar"

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon berhenti saat itu juga. Siwon memperhatikan tangan Kyuhyun dan segera melepaskannya.

"Maafkan aku, ayo kita pergi makan" Kata Siwon kali ini menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Tapi Hyung..."

"Ada apa?" Kata Siwon menoleh kembali.

"Sepatuku rusak" kata Kyuhyun menunduk.

Siwon melihat sepatu Kyuhyun dan benar rupanya sepatunya dalam keadaan buruk.

Segera Siwon membalikan badannya, dengan posisi siap menggendong.

"Ayo hyung gendong"

"Tapi Hyung banyak orang yang akan memperhatikan kita"

"Tidak apa-apa, cepatlah disini dingin dan perutmu apa tidak lapar?"

Setelah berpikir akhirnya Kyuhyun mau digendong dari belakang atau piggyback. Dan Siwon kembali berjalan kembali.

"Tapi aku berat Hyung, kau sanggup?"

"Tentu saja, aku sanggup. Kajja kita cari tempat makan"

Siwon tersenyum dan Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu Siwon. Sepertinya Siwon lupa kalau dia membawa mobil.

* * *

Bunyi ponsel Siwon membuat pagi yang sunyi dan tentram menjadi tidak tentram lagi, membangunkan sang yang punya Handphone untuk mengangkat panggilan itu segera mungkin.

"Yeoboseyo" kata Siwon dengan suara Serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Hyung aku akan berkata cepat jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik, nanti aku ada syuting talk show yang mengharuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang dan memberikan pertanyaan. Jadi aku akan hubungi hyung dan hyung harus menjawab dengan benar, mengerti hyung? Ah, sepertinya aku dipanggil Shindong Hyung. Bye Hyung. Persiapan dirimu hyung" Kata Kyuhyun cepat tanpa jeda.

"Yeoboseyo? Yeoboseyo?" Panggil Siwon.

"Apa yang baru saja dia bilang? Pertanyaan? Jawaban?" Kata Siwon yang pusing dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, biarkan saja" kata Siwon melempar handphone asal.

"kudengar bahwa kekasihmu akan menjadi model dalam MV terbarumu apa benar?" Kata MC menanyakan pertanyaan kepada Kyuhyun.

Semua mata dari penonton yang hadir distudio dan bintang tamu yang hadir dalam talk show itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan rasa penasaran.

"Hahahahaha, ya dia akan menjadi modelnya. Harap kalian menantikannya" kata Kyuhyun berusaha ramah.

"Ah, bagaimana kau Kyuhyun yang menelepon pertama, Kyuhyun harus menelepon ke Siwon dan liat bagaimana mereka nanti" kata MC

Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Siwon, sedangkan Siwon dia masih tertidur karena harus pulang berjalan kaki karena dia mengantar Kyuhyun pulang dengan piggyback membuat Siwon lelah.

Siwon tidak menjawab atau lebih tepatnya handphonenya entah ada dimana dan dia masih tertidur dengan pulas. Manajer Siwon segera mendatangi kamar Siwon karena merasa bunyi ponsel Siwon yang tidak kunjung terhenti.

Kyuhyun terus tersenyum tapi sebenarnya ia sangat khawatir karena Siwon tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya. Kyuhyun diberi kesempatan 90 detik menunggu Siwon mengangkat teleponnya.

Penonton mulai berbisik-bisik dan meragukan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun sudah mulai bersumpah serapah dihatinya bilang memang Siwon tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

"Siwon bangun, Kyuhyun menelepon"

"SIWON!" teriak manajernya tepat ditelinga Siwon.

"Mwo? Ada apa? Ada kebakaran? Ada gempa? Atau ada ISIS masuk kesini?" Kata Siwon mulai bangkit berdiri diatas kasur.

"Ini lebih gawat, anak Valak menelepon" kata Manajer Siwon memberikan handphone kepada Siwon.

Siwon dengan takut-takut mengangkat telepon dari Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo" jawab Siwon pelan.

Kyuhyun terkejut sampai lupa ia harus mengatakan soal kuisnya pada Siwon. Pembawa acara mengingatkannya. Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar lalu mulai memberi rentetan Pertanyaan dengan topik buah.

"Kuning, dikupas baru dimakan. Rasanya manis dan asam."

"Jeruk." Siwon menjawab dengan tenang.

"Disukai monyet, saat matang rasanya enak."

"Banana."

"Diluarnya kasar tapi rasanya manis dan kulitnya tajam"

"Nanas."

"Merah dan bisa langsung dimakan"

"Apel" Betul! Siwon langsung bangkit berdiri membuat Manajernya binggung melihat Siwon bersemangat.

"Banyak dimakan di musim panas."

"Melon!"

"Bukan! Merah dan banyak bijinya."

"Semangka!" Betul! Siwon semangat sekali.

"Berambut, hijau di dalam. Emas."

"Kiwi" jawab Siwon yakin.

"OK!" Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan. "NICE!" Siwon mengayunkan tangannya.

Di studio seluruh orang bertepuk tangan. Pembawa acara memuji Siwon satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan tepat dibandingkan dengan episode sebelumnya Siwon senang sekali sambil mengayukan tangannya Tapi ia kemudian kembali dengan nada cool-nya, "Benarkah, aku yang pertama?"

"Ya, kau yang pertama. Ah, aku sangat penasaran bagaimana Seorang Siwon mengekpresikan perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun melalui kata-kata"

"Hahahaha, haruskah?" Kata Siwon terdengar tertawa.

"Ya, tentu saja pasti banyak Fans kalian yang ingin tahu"

"Hmmmm... Kyuhyun sudah membuatku tersungkur hingga aku tidak bisa bangkit lagi untuk melihat kearah yang lain. Aku sungguh serius dengan ini, Kyunnie" Kata Siwon dengan mantap tanpa pikir panjang. Membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

To Be Continue

* * *

Lupa ini cerita seharusnya kyak gimana, mungkin karena uda lama gk update jadi uda lupa mau dibawa kemana ini cerita.

Ini enggak diedit, maaf kalau aneh pke banget. Ada beberapa bagian yang terinpirasi dari drama korea yang soal tanya jawab.

Lalu maaf banget kalau lama updatenya.

BIG THANK FOR :

Hanna shinjiseok / hae96 / aprilside / Cuttiekyu94 / Cho248 / Permenkaret / Shin Ririn1013 / vira / kyuian cho / lydiasimatupang2301 / dd / Chiska / Hwang635 / Rnye / araniyahb / wendyra2503


	11. Chapter 11

SCANDAL

Part 11

alur yang sangat aneh, tidak sesuai EYD, typo yang bertebaran dan kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

"Hmmmm... Kyuhyun sudah membuatku tersungkur hingga aku tidak bisa bangkit lagi untuk melihat kearah yang lain. Aku sungguh serius dengan ini, Kyunnie"

Kata-kata itu terus teringat oleh Kyhyun walaupun acara telah selesai. Entah apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun tetapi yang jelas detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan ada perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti Kyuhyun. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari pipinya sudah merah.

"Ada apa dengan pipi bakpao mu ini?" Kata seseorang tepat disamping Kyuhyun.

"Oh, shindong Hyung" kata Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari bahwa Shindong ada didekatnya. Tetapi tetap tersenyum sambil berjalan menjauhi Shindong yang sudah berhenti.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Tumben dia tidak marah?" Pasalnya Shindong pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh 'anak Titipan Valak" itu kalau mengatainya mirip bakpao. Tapi ini dia hanya diam dan berjalan sambil tersenyum.

"Apa akan hujan deras?" Kata Shindong mencoba mencari tahu apa langit diluar sedang mendung.

* * *

Hujan deras membasahi kota seoul sore itu. Zhoumi masih asyik dengan game yang ada ditangannya tanpa menyadari bahwa Heechul sedang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Sampai kapan eomma akan terus berdiri disitu seperti patung liberty?" Kata Zhoumi tanpa melihat kearah Heechul.

"Tolong kau jemput Kyunnie, dia telepon eomma katanya dia ingin pulang tetapi manajernya hilang entah kemana" kata Heechul.

"Jinjja? Dia sudah besar jadi suruh naik taksi atau bus saja"

"Aigooo..., Sejak kapan kau jadi monyet pemalas seperti ini?Kyunnie seorang publik figure bagaimana kalau dia kenapa-napa waktu perjalanan pulang? Walaupun dia membuat wajah eomma banyak keriput dan menyusahkan eomma setiap harinya tapi dia anak eomma. Jemput sekrang juga"

"Tapi eomma... "

"Jemput atau eomma hapus namamu dari kartu keluarga"

"Arraseo" Zhoumi bangkit dan mulai berdiri, bersiap-siap.

* * *

Kyuhyun cemberut menatap kedepan dengan tangan disilang didada.

"Menyebalkan, kenapa lama sekali? Shindong Hyung, aku akan membuatmu menderita hingga 7 generasi" kata Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah mengutuk Shindong.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa ada seseorang didekatnya serta payung yang melindungi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap siapa orang tersebut.

"Kau belum pulang?" Kata Siwon, orang yang mempayungi Kyuhyun.

"Belum, aku menunggu seseorang" kata Kyuhyun dengan penekanan seseorang.

"Nugu? Nugu? Nugu?" Kata Siwon cepat.

"Ada apa denganmu? "

"Tentu saja, aku harus tahu. Kau kekasihku jadi aku harus tahu" kata Siwon cepat.

"Memang kita kekasih sungguhan? Kita hanya berpura-pura"

"Kau tidak dengar perkataanku diacara tadi, kau sudah membuatku tersungkur. Jadi kau bertanggung jawab"

"Mwo? Kau serius?"

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?" Kata Siwon sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Berhenti bercanda denganku. Aku tidak suka dengan itu"

"Aku serius, aku menyukaimu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh"

Kyuhyun terdiam setelah mendengarkan perkataan Siwon.

"Kyunnie" teriak Zhoumi dari kejauhan.

"Gege" kata Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Zhoumi.

Zhoumi bergegas berlari menuju kearah Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Kajja, kita pulang. Eomma kha..." Kata Zhoumi terdiam setelah melihat ada Siwon.

"Maksudku, ahjumma khawatir" kata Zhoumi cepat.

"Mwo? Ahjumma? Nugu?" Kata Kyuhyun heran, ahjumma mana yang dimaksud Zhoumi.

"Ahjumma, Heechul ahjumma" kata Zhoumi percaya diri.

"Mwo? Heechul ahjumma? Gege, aku tahu bahwa eomma sudah tua memang seperti ahjumma- ahjumma pada umumnya tapi kenapa gege panggil ..."

"Hahahahahaha... Kajja Chagiya kita pulang" kata Zhoumi segera menutup mulut Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Chagiya?"

 _"Apa ini april mop? Apa gege salah minum obat?"_

Segera Zhoumi menyeret Kyuhyun pergi secepatnya. Meninggalkan Siwon yang Terdiam.

"Dia sudah punya kekasih?" Kata Siwon tidak percaya.

* * *

"Gege"

"Gege" tapi Zhoumi masih tidak menanggapi Kyuhyun.

"Gege!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang duduk didepan didalam mobil bersama Zhoumi.

"Wae? Wae?" Kata Zhoumi.

"Gege, apa maksudmu? Chagiya? Ahjumma?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Gege, hanya mau mengetes aktor itu saja. Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah?" Kata Zhoumi.

"Gege, dia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padaku tadi Gege" kata Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" Kata Zhoumi kaget sampai- sampai mobil yang dia kendarai berhenti dijalan.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan Gege" kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir dengan Gegenya, berbicara sembaranga tanpa pikir panjang.

"Mianhae , sungguh gege tidak tahu" kata Zhoumi merasa bersalah kepada Kyuhyun.

"Diam, aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganmu" kata Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

* * *

Kyuhyun mondar-mandir didepan Shindong sambil memegang handphonenya.

"Sebaiknya aku menelepon dan menjelaskan kepada Siwon Hyung" Kyuhyun mulai memencet angka yang ada dilayar handphonenya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku malu melakukannya" kata Kyuhyun menghapus nomor yang baru ia tekan.

Begitu terus sampai tidak terhitung. Membuat Shindong memutarkan bola matanya.

"Diamlah, duduk dengan tenang. Jangan mondar-mandir seperti itu. Kau membuat kepalaku pusing karena melihatmu" kata Shindong kesal.

"Diam Shindong Hyung, aku sedang binggung sekarang. Kau seperti kakek-kakek saja" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau bukan binggung tapi perang batin. Duduk dan diamlah. Dan jangan menyebutku kakek-kakek"

Kyuhyun tetap dengan " perang batin " tanpa sadar sudah waktunya untuknya latihan drama musikal. Terlihat Shindong sedang membereskan keperluan Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Siwon menelepon Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Segera Kyuhyun mengangkat.

"Hyung, jangan salah paham, oke? Dia itu bukan kekasihku. Dia kakak laki-lakiku yang tinggal dichina. Hyung tahukan kalau ayahku berasal dari china" kata Kyuhyun cepat tanpa jeda.

"Sudah berhenti berbicara?" Kata Siwon dari seberang sana.

"Sudah, hyung" kata Kyuhyun mendadak polos.

"Dengar hyung, Hyung tidak salah paham. Hyung sudah tahu, hyung ingin mengajakmu makan malam sekarang. Apa kau ada waktu?" Kata Siwon.

"Ne, ada hyung. Tapi setelah aku selesai latihan drama musikalku. Sampai nanti hyung" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mematikan Handphonenya tanpa mendengar balasan dari Siwon.

"Halo kyuhyun, kyuhyun.." kata Siwon.

"Bagaimana?" Kata manajernya Siwon.

Sebenarnya maksud Siwon menelepon untuk menanyakan perihal Siapa namja kelewatan tinggi itu, tapi tanpa Siwon bertanya Kyuhyun sudah menjelaskannya. Jadi demi menjaga imagenya , Siwon pura-pura sudah mengetahuinya.

"Dia mengatakan langsung tanpa perlu aku bertanya" kata Siwon menaruh handphonenya di meja dan duduk disalah satu sofa.

"Sungguh kalian sangat lucu" kata manajernya Siwon kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Ah iya, nanti sore kau ada acara premier film, kau diundang" kata Manager Siwon diambang pintu masuk dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Siwon.

* * *

"Kyunnie, aku bosan sekali" kata Changmin yang sedang menguling-gulingkan badannya diatas kasur.

"Lalu?" Kata Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan PSP ditangannya.

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka latihan drama musikalnya akan secepat ini. Oleh karena itu dia memutuskan untuk ketempat ' kembarannya ', Changmin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesuatu tempat? Aku bosan sekali, Kyunnie" kata Changmin masih dengan kegiatannya.

"Aku sudah ada janji" kata Kyuhyun pelan kemudian menunduk malu.

"Dengan siapa? Nugu? Nugu?" Kata Changmin bangkit dari kegiatannya dan memajukan badannya didepan Kyuhyun.

"Siwon Hyung" kata Kyuhyun pelan sampai Changmin tidak dapar mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Apa? Kliwon?" Kata Changmin.

"Siwon hyung" kata Kyuhyun pelan lagi.

"Sawon?" Kata Changmin kemudian mengkorek kupingnya.

"Siwon , Changminnie. Siwon" kata Kyuhyun kencang sampai Changmin kaget hingga mundur kebelakang.

"Kau membuatku kaget, Kyuhyun"

"Habis aku berkata Siwon dari tadi kau dengarnya Kliwon, Rawon" kata Kyuhyun sebal dengan Changmin.

Kyuhyun ingin membalas perkataan Changmin tapi handphone Changmin meleraikan pertengkaran yang mungkin akan terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap sekarang" Changmin menutup telepon dan segera membuka lemari pakaiannya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Kata Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Aku ada acara premier Film, ada diundang oleh sutradara" mereka berdua kemudian terdiam.

"Ah ya, kalau kau masih mau disini tidak apa-apa" Kata Changmin. Changmin bersiap-siap memakai pakaiannya.

* * *

Changmin berjalan dengan santai di red carpet. Dengan sedikit tersenyum dan Sedikit berpose juga didepan juru kamera.

Walaupun Changmin penyanyi tapi dia juga cukup mengenal baik dengan orang-orang di industri perfilman.

Setelah masuk kedalam Gedung tempat premier Film itu, Mata Changmin tidak sengaja melihat ada Siwon dan Tengkorak?

"Daebak... Dia benar-benar seperti tengkorak berjalan" kata Changmin melihat Liuwen.

"Sepertinya Victoria Secret sudah menurun seleranya" kata Changmin. kalau dia ingat-ingat di Victoria Secret ada Kendall Jenner dan Gigi Hadid yang berada di Victoria Secret berbeda jauh dengan Siluman tengkorak ini.

"Mungkin Sun Go Kong belum membasmi siluman itu, waktu dia dalam perjalanan ke barat mengambil Kitab Suci" Kata Changmin mendramatis keadaan.

"Hyung" Changmin bertekad memisahkan mereka berdua demi persahabatannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Siwon Hyung" teriak Changmin yang membuat beberapa orang termasuk Siwon menoleh berserta Liuwen.

"Changmin" Siwon membalas Panggilan Changmin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Siapa itu?" Kata Liuwen.

"Ah, dia sahabat Kyuhyun" kata Siwon.

"Oh begitu rupanya" Sebenarnya dalam hati Liuwen berharap kalau Changmin tidak seperti Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, diundang juga?" Kata Changmin tanpa memperdulikan Liuwen diantara mereka.

"Iya, aku diundang sutradara dan sunbaeku, Kau?"

"Kita sama, Hyung. Kajja Hyung kita masuk" Kata Changmin menarik tangan Siwon tanpa memperdulikan Liuwen sama sekali.

"Sepertinya Salju akan Turun malam ini" kata Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Kau benar, sudah Waktunya salju turun bukan?" Kata Siwon diiringi Senyuman.

Siwon teringat dengan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

 _"Baby, pakailah pakaian hangat hari ini sepertinya akan turun Salju malam ini. Tunggu aku ditaman dekat rumahmu, oke? Aku akan sesana 3 jam lagi. Jaga dirimu jangan sampai kedinginan"_

Kyuhyun senyam senyum sendiri membaca Pesan yang Siwon baru kirimkan untuknya. Segera Kyuhyun memilih baju yang akan dia pakai untuk nanti.

* * *

Pemutaran Film sudah selesai, Siwon segera bergegas menuju parkiran tapi ternyata seorang aktor menepuk bahu Siwon, Kim Min Jong.

"Hyung" kata Siwon saat tahu bahwa itu salah satu sunbaenya dan aktor yang membintangi filmnya yang baru ia tonton.

"Mau kemana kau? Buru-buru sekali" kata Kim Min Jong kepada Siwon.

"Aku ada janji Hyung" kata Siwon.

"Jangan buru-buru, kita masih banyak acara. Ayo kita berfoto bersama dan Ada perayaan setelah ini"

"Tapi hyung..."

"Kau berani menolak Sunbaemu ini?" Kata Kim Min Jong.

Bagaimanapun juga Siwon banyak sekali dibantu oleh Kim Min Jong waktu mereka berdua bermain didrama yang sama, Poseidon. Jadi Siwon merasa tidak dapat menolak permintaan Sunbae yang dihormatinya ini.

"Baiklah, hyung" kata Siwon.

"Kajja" kata Kim Min Jong terlihat senang dengan keputusan Siwon. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kerumunan orang yang terlihat bersiap berfoto bersama.

"Hyung duluan saja, aku harus segera menelepon seseorang" kata Siwon sambil mengambil Handphonenya.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama" kata Kim Min Jong kemudian berjalan menuju kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Karena Sinyal disini rupanya kurang begitu bagus untuk menelepon jadi Siwon memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada Kyuhyun. Mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa datang karena sunbaenya memaksanya untuk menghadiri acara perayaan dan sebuah permintaan maaf. Sekali lagi karena Sinyal yang kurang baik membuat Pesan itu lama sekali terkirim.

"Siwon cepatlah" teriak Kim Min Jong.

"Sebentar Sunbae" kata Siwon. Dilihatnya Liuwen disekitarnya.

"Bisakah kau memang handphoneku sebentar saja?" Kata Siwon kepada Liuwen.

"Tentu" kata Liuwen mengulurkan tangannya siap menerima ponsel Siwon.

Siwon segera memberikan handphonenya kepada Liuwen dan kemudian berlari kearah Kim Min Jong.

Liuwen melihat ponsel Siwon yang terlihat masih menyala, terlihat ponsel Siwon sedang mengirim pesen keseseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah Kyuhyun. Liuwen membatalkan Pengiriman dan membaca sebentar pesan Siwon dan sekali-sekali Liuwen melirik kearah Siwon yang terlihat masih Sibuk berfoto.

"Ah, Siwon membatalkan Janji mereka" kata Liuwen Senang. Dilihatnya diluar sedang turun Salju secara perlahan tapi cukup membuat Seseorang membeku bila berdiri diluar dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun menunggu Siwon ditengah salju?" Kata Liuwen sambil tersenyum. Liuwen menekan tombol hapus pesan dan jadilah pesan itu tidak terkirim.

"Terima kasih" kata Siwon tiba-tiba disamping Liuwen dan sepertinya ia tidak melihat tindakan yang dilakukan Liuwen.

"Sama-sama oppa" kata Liuwen mengembalikan ponsel milik Siwon.

"Sepertinya akan Turun salju" kata Siwon tiba-tiba. Dalam hati berharap Kyuhyun membaca pesannya.

Liuwen tersenyum mendengar perkataan Siwon.

* * *

"Liuwen kau masih disini?" Kata Siwon. Siwon terkejut melihat Liuwen belum pulang juga setelah mereka selesai melakukan perayaan.

"Iya oppa, aku menunggu taksi. Manajerku terjebak macet jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri" kata Liuwen.

"Baiklah, aku antar kau pulang"

"Tidak usah, oppa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Jangan begitu, tidak apa-apa"

Jadilah Siwon mengantar Liuwen kembali ke apartment Liuwen. Sesampainya di apartment Liuwen, Liuwen segera turun diikuti oleh Siwon.

"Terima kasih oppa"

"Ya, masuklah. Salju semakin lebat turunnya" kata Siwon. Diangguki Liuwen dan Liuwen segera masuk kedalam.

Siwon bergegas Masuk kembali dalam Mobil.

"Siwon Hyung?" Panggil Changmin setelah dia keluar dari mobilnya.

"Changmin"

"Sedang apa hyung disini?" Kata Changmin heran.

"Aku mengantarkan..."

"Hyung, bagaimana bisa kau disini?! Kyunnie menunggu hyung. Eotteoke? Sekrang sedang Turun Salju, Hyung" kata Changmin tiba-tiba panik.

"Tapi aku kan sudah mengirim pesan kepada Kyuhyun jadi pasti dia sudah ada dirumahnya sekrang"

"Tidak, hyung. Aku baru saja meneleponnya dan dia sedang menunggu Hyung. Aku baru meneleponnya 10 menit yang lalu"

"Mwo?" Teriak Siwon.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayakan sahabatku padamu" kata Changmin Tajam. Kemudian segera masuk kembali kedalam mobil. Ketempat Kyuhyun dan Siwon janji bertemu.

Segera Juga Siwon masuk ke mobil dan menuju tempat yang sama.

Disana Kyuhyun menunggu hingga dingin sepertinya menusuk tulangnya. Bibirnya sudah membiru. Tapi ia tetap tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat itu. Dia tetap menunggu Siwon.

Tapi sepertinya sekrang Kyuhyun sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan dingin yang menderanya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi.

"Kyu, kau..."

"Jebal, kemari hyung aku kedinginan" kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja? Kau ada dimana sekrang?"

"Aku ada ditaman dekat apartmentku"

"Tunggu, aku akan segera kesana" kemudian seseorang itu mematikan ponselnya.

"Cepat, kemari Donghae hyung"

To Be Continue

Maaf

* * *

banget lama update, mungkin udah pada lupa kali ya ama alur ceritanya? Saya juga sebenarnya agak lupa sama alurnya.

Thanks yang sudah masih mau baca^^

Jadi mungkin update lagi tahun depan, tapi gk tw kpan

Jadi

Selamat Tahun Baru ya^^

BIG THANKS FOR

hae96 / Cuttiekyu94 / Shin Ririn1013 / Eva750 / / hyunnie02 / aprilside / lydiasimatupang2301 / michhazz / Hanna shinjiseok / kyuian cho / DD / nhoena nhoeni / fatmawatiyustika

thanks yang sudah FOLLOW dan FAVORITE


	12. Chapter 12

SCANDAL

PART 12

Maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, alur yang tidak jelas. rumor yang buruk dan kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

"Kyuhyun- _ah"_ itulah hal terakhir yang didengar oleh Kyuhyun sebelum semua benar-benar gelap.

Shindong dan Changmin panik melihat Kyuhyun sudah berbaring ditanah beralas salju putih ditaman itu. Tadi didalam perjalanan menuju Taman itu, Changmin menghubungi Shindong dan juga Zhoumi untuk membantu. Siapa tahu mereka berdua berada didekat sana.

"Kyunnie, buka matamu" kata Changmin sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun. Sama halnya dengan Changmin, Shindong juga terlihat panik.

"Bagaimana ini Hyung?" Kata Changmin yang matanya sudah berair.

"Bawa dia kerumah sakit segera" kata seseorang dibelakang mereka.

Changmin dan Shindong segera menoleh kebelakang dan rupanya yang berbicara adalah Zhoumi, ada Donghae juga dibelakang Zhoumi.

Semua mengganguk dengan keputusan Zhoumi, dan segera ingin membawa Kyuhyun ke mobik Zhoumi karena mobil Zhoumi yang lebih dekat dengan Taman.

Saat semuanya sedang ingin membawa Kyuhyun, datanglah Siwon yang terlihat terengah-engah.

"Apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?" Kata Siwon terlihat lelah, mungkin dia habis berlari.

Segera Zhoumi maju dan tanpa ada angin Zhoumi meninju Siwon dengan sangat Keras membuat Siwon tersungkur.

"Sialan! Mau apa kau kesini? Belum puas membuat adik ku seperti ini? Kalau aku tahu akan seperti ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku berdekatan denganmu" Teriak Zhoumi kepada Siwon.

Terlihat Zhoumi hendak ingin meninju Siwon lagi, tapu sudah dicegah oleh Shindong.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita segera membawa Kyuhyun kerumah Sakit" kata Shindonh meleraikan.

"Ingat, jangan muncu lagi dihadapan Kyuhyun dan Aku" kata Zhoumi. Kemudian ia membantu Changmin dan Shindong membawa Kyuhyun meninggalkan Donghae dan Siwon disitu.

Donghae terlihat ingin menyusul tapi dicegat oleh Siwon.

"Beritahu aku dimana Kyuhyun akan dibawa?" Kata Siwon yang terlihat menahan sakit karena Zhoumi.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Donghae malah meninju Siwon.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang bagus darimu sampai Kyuhyun mau berkencan denganmu" kata Donghae.

"Menjauhlah mulai sekarang" kata Donghae penuh penekanan kemudian pergi.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan nae dongsaeng, uisa-nim?" Kata Zhoumi.

Mereka memutuskan membawa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit terdekat, bila memang terjadi apa-apa baru mereka akan memindahkan kerumah sakit besar.

"Tekanan darah adik anda turun, saya sarankan untuk tetap dirawat dirumah sakit beberapa hari" kata Dokter tersebut.

"Terima kasih uisa-nim" kata Zhoumi membungkuk kepada dokter yang hendak pergi.

Setelah dokter pergi, Shindong dan Changmin masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kalian sudah memberitahu eommaku?" Kata Zhoumi.

Baik Shindong maupun Changmin menggelengkan kepala.

"Belum?" Kata Zhoumi kaget. Mendadak muka Zhoumi pucat. Zhoumi memikirkan bagaimana memberi tahu eommanya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada eommaku" kata Zhoumi. Changmin dan Shindong saling bertatapan kemudian menelan ludah.

"Celaka" kata Shindong dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memberitahu keadaan Kyuhyun kepada ahjusshi?" kata Shindong pelan.

Zhoumi menatap Shindong tidak percaya, bagaimana Shindong bisa mempunyai Ide bagus seperti itu.

"Hyung, kau sungguh pintar" kata Zhoumi sukses membuat Shindong tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi terkadang" sambung Zhoumi cepat, membuat Senyun Shindong luntur. Kakak beradik sama saja.

Zhoumi segera menelepon appanya, dan menjelaskan perlihal Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" Teriak Hangeng hingga membuat Heechul yang sedang menonton drama yang ditemani hangeng diruang tengah menoleh dan juga membuat Zhoumi menjauhkan Handphonenya dari telinganya

"Appa, kecilkan suaramu. Bagaimana kalau eomma dengarnya? Hidup kita semua akan segera berakhir" kata Zhoumi.

"Jadi, dimana kita harus bertemu?" Kata Hangeng berpura-pura.

"Aku akan mengirim alamat rumah sakit, tapi ingat jangan sampai Eomma tahu" kata Zhoumi.

"Arraseo, aku akan segera kesana"

"Berjuanglah appa, semoga selamat" kata Zhoumi menutup teleponnya.

"Dari siapa itu?" kata Heechul masih fokus pada Dramanya.

"Hmmm...Dari rekan kerja. Aku harus pergi, aku akan segera kembali" Hangeng segera bangkit.

"Bicaralah yang benar atau mau mencoba tidur diteras? Sepertinya Sofa teras itu merindukanmu" kata Heechul santai. Membuat Hangeng menelan ludahnya.

* * *

Zhoumi, Shindong dan Changmin kaget setelah melihat Heechul berserta Hangeng Berjalan kearah mereka.

"Celaka" kata mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Mianhae" terlihat Hangeng menggerakan mulutnya.

"Yak!" Teriak Heechul.

Heechul segera mukul Zhoumi, Changmin dan Shindong dengan tas yang ia bawa.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa membuat Kyunnie seperti ini, HA?! Kalian seharusnya menjaganya! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian Hidup tenang" kata Heechul sambil terus memukul mereka bertiga.

"Eomma, ini dirumah sakit. Hentikan" kata Zhoumi berusaha bebas dari amukan Heechul.

Sedangkan hangeng hanya mundur beberapa langkah dan menyaksikan mereka dipukul. Hangeng terlalu takut untuk ikut campur.

Setelah puas Heechul berhenti dengan Sendirinya, membuat Shindong, Changmin dan Zhoumi meringis kesakitan. Mereka benar-benar babak belur. Heechul terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Dimana biang masalahnya?" Kata Heechul.

"Hmm... Apa maksudmu heenim?" Kata Hangeng takut-takut yang entah berada dimana yang hanya terdengar suaranya.

"Diamlah, aku tidak berurusan denganmu! Aku berurusan dengan mereka bertiga" kata Heechul galak. mendengar jawaban Heechul membuat Hangeng terdiam.

"Maksud ahjumma , Siwon" kata Shindong takut-takut.

"Ya dia, dimana dia? " Kata Heechul bersemangat.

"Siwon... Hmmm... Siwon..." Kata Zhoumi binggung mau menjelaskan seperti apa.

"Jangan bilang dia tidak mau kemari? Anak tidak tahu diri. Sudah bosan hidup apa, HA?!" Teriak Heechul.

"Aniyo, eomma begini. Sebenarnya..."

Heechul tiba-tiba memukul Zhoumi.

"Jangan membelanya, kalau kau masih ingin hidup. Aku akan membuatnya hidup bagai dineraka. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat anakku seperti ini? Tidak bisa dibiarkan" kata Heechul.

* * *

Siwon tidak tenang , berjalan kesana kemari khawatir akan Keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh itu? Tamatlah riwayatmu. Eomma Kyuhyun terkenal akan kegalakannya" kata Manajer Siwon.

"Aku tidak memikirkan nasibku, tapi aku memikirkan keadaan Kyuhyun, hyung"

"Sebaiknya..." Bel apartment Siwon tiba-tiba berbunyi dengan sangat Kasar. Manajer Siwon segera membuka pintu dan ternyata Heechul datang.

"Kemari kau!" Teriak Heechul langsung masuk tanpa dipersilahkan masuk oleh pemilik rumah.

Langsung Heechul memukul Siwon, memukul sampai terasa puas. Tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan Siwon nantinya.

"Berani-beraninya kau berbuat seperti itu kepasa Kyuhyun anakku, aku saja tidak pernah" kata Heechul sambil terus memukul Siwon.

Manajer Siwon binggung harus berbuat apa. Dia melihat kearah Hangeng yang rupanya menemai Heechul keapartment Siwon setelah memaksa Changmin memberitahukan alamat Siwon.

"Apa? Aku masih cukup sayang akan nyawaku" kata Hangeng yang tidak mau menghentikan Heechul.

"Kau benar" kata manajernya Siwon.

* * *

Kyuhyun sudah sadar keesokan harinya, yang dilihatnya hanya ada heechul, Changmin, Shindong dan Zhoumi. Hangeng sedang ada urusan jadi dia tidak bisa menemai Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Kata Heechul bersyukur anaknya telah sadar.

"Eomma, changminnie, hyung. Maafkan aku membuat kalian khawatir" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa, cepatlah Sembuh" kata Heechul.

"Ne, Kyunnie. Cepatlah sembuh" kata Changmin.

"Tidurlah, eomma akan panggilkan dokter kan" kata Heechul, diangguki oleh Kyuhyun. Alhasil mereka semua keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

Hari sudah mulai malam, Hangeng menyuruh Heechul, Changmin dan Shindong untuk pulang. Hangeng berkata biar dia yang menjaga Kyuhyun. Yang disetujui oleh semuanya.

Sedangkan Siwon bertekad untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun dirumah sakit, setelah mendapatkan informasi dari Shindong. Rupanya nasib baik berpihak kepada Siwon, sekarang cuma ada Hangeng yang menjaga Kyuhyun.

Hangeng yang sedang berada diluar kamar Rawar Kyuhyun terlihat sedang menelepon. Segera mematikan telepon begitu melihat Siwon.

"Nyalimu cukup besar nak" kata Hangeng menepuk bahu Siwon.

"Bolehkan aku..."

"Tentu saja, tapi cepatlah. Eomma Kyuhyun akan datang sebentar lagi. Biar ahjusshi yang menjaga diluar" kata Hangeng.

"Terima kasih ahjusshi" kata Siwon. Siwon segera masuk ke kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Diliatnya Kyuhyun sudah lebih baik walaupun masih agak pucat.

"Hyung kau datang, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun senang melihat Siwon datang. Mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Siwon.

Siwon datang dengan pipi yang membiru dan sedikit berantakan akibat perbuatan Heechul kemarin. Dan Siwon merasa pantas mendapatkannya.

"Anniya, bukan apa-apa" kata Siwon menggengam tangan Kyuhyun perlahan membawa tangan Kyuhyun menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Bagaimana..." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Bukan apa-apa sungguh"

"Maafkan Hyung yang menbuatmu menunggu lama, hingga membuatmu seperti ini" kata Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung hanya terlambat saja bukan?" Kata Kyuhyun.

Segera Siwon ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, tetapi Hangeng sudah masuk dan menyuruh Siwon segera Pergi karena Heechul sudah ada dilobby bawah. Biasa tinggal nama Siwon jika dia bertemu dengan Heechul lagi.

"Hyung, pergi dulu. Cepatlah sembuh" kata Siwon kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Heechul terlihat membawa sebuah makanan untuk Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun berteriak tidak ingin makan makanan rumah sakit. Dibukanya pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun mengutak-atik televisi.

"Eomma sudah datang" kata Kyuhyun senang. Pasalnya hari ini Heechul berjanji kan membawakan makanan kesukaaan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, sepertinya kau sudah sembuh lebih baik kau pulang hari ini" kata Heechul. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun agak malas untuk pulang. Karena semua orang khawatir kepadanya jadi setiap orang datang pasti membawa makanan dan Kyuhyun menyukainya. Sedikit memanfatkan keadaan tidak apa bukan?

Saat sedang membukakan makanan untuk Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba handphone Heechul berbunyi.

"Makanlah, eomma ingin mengangkat telepon. Pelan-pelan makannya" Kata Heechul.

Sambil makan Kyuhyun mengutak-atik kembali channel televisi dan tidak sengaja menemukan gosip disana terdapat berberita yang mengatakan Siwon dan Liuwen berkencan. Terdapat pula foto mereka berdua saat perayaan pemutaraan Film.

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat Berita tersebut. Tanpa sadar airmatanya Turun secara perlahan.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun melempar makanan yang masih panas itu kearah orang itu. Untuk orang itu mundur beberapa langkah, sehingga tidak mengenainya.

"Pergi kau, bajingan" teriak Kyuhyun.

Orang itu ingin menayakan kenapa Kyuhyun seperti ini tetapi orang itu malah melihat berita yang dilihat Kyuhyun ditelevisi.

Dan orang itu adalah Siwon.

To Be Continue

* * *

Gak tw kenapa rasanya ini chapter rasanya agak aneh. Mau diubah tapi gk ada ide yang lain.

Maaf ya atas chapter ini.

BIG THANKS FOR

Guest / Cuttiekyu94 / fatmawatiyustika / Guest / maynidit / hyunnie02 / aprilside / DD / cho sabil / michhazz / angel sparkyu / Eva750 / Shin Ririn1013

Thanks for FOLLOW and FAVORITE


	13. Chapter 13

Scandal

Part 13

Warning : alur yang aneh, humor yang gagal, tidak sesuai EYD, typo bertebaran dan kekuarangan lainnya.

* * *

Sudah 1 minggu Kyuhyun tidak ingin berbicara dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun merasa dikhianati. Bagaimana bisa Siwon membiarkan dia menunggu tetapi malah berkencan berdua dengan siluman tengkorak itu? Semakin lama memikirnya semakin Kyuhyun ingin membakar hidup-hidup itu Siluman. Semua pesan, panggilan dari Siwon satupun tidak diangkat dan dibalas oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus mengacak-acak makanan yang sudah ia pesan, padahal baru tadi pagi Kyuhyun keluar dari Rumah sakit tetapi Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah sehat kembali terbukti dari betapa hebatnya dia mengacak-acak makanan tersebut.

"Kyunnie Hentikan! Kau menyakiti kekasihku" teriak seseorang.

Kyuhyun tersadar dengan perkataan orang tadi segera mencari sumber suara itu berasal dari ternyata berasal dari Changmin. Changmin terlihat berlari. Sesampainya didepan meja Kyuhyun segera mengambil makanan yang telah Kyuhyun 'sakiti'.

"Kau menyakiti kekasihku! Apa salah kekasihku kepadamu?" Kata Changmin setelah ia duduk didepan Kyuhyun.

"Changmin-ah, kau kehabisan obat? " Kata Kyuhyun.

"Tutup mulutmu" kata Changmin. Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Ini tawa pertama yang Changmin dengar setelah Kyuhyun marah kepada Siwon.

Setelah itu Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Changmin ingin menanyakan perihal Siwon. Setelah waktu itu Kyuhyun melempar Sup kearah Siwon dan berkata 'aku membencimu' dan 'jangan muncul lagi dihadapanku'. Changmin penasaran dengan nasib pasangan ini.

"Kyunnie, sebenarnya aku..."

"Jika kau ingin membahas tentang dia, lebih baik jangan bicara atau mulutmu akan aku buat lebar hingga ketelinga" kata Kyuhyun yang terlihat serius.

Kali ini Changmin merasa Kyuhyun berkata dengan Sungguh-sungguh. Benar-benar keturunan Heechul.

"Aku hanya ingin berkata, sebenarnya aku membenci Siwon karena dia kau harus masuk rumah sakit. Tapi bagaimana pun juga lebih baik kalau kau dengar penjelasannya terlebih dahulu. Dia sepertinya bukan orang yang akan berbuat seperti itu" kata Changmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa Changmin berkata seperti itu? Apa dia kesurupan Setan?

"Kau Benar-benar Changmin?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Changmin.

"Berhentilah Kyunnie" kata Changmin.

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menuju ruangannya di MBC. Shindong Kyuhyun suruh membeli minuman didepan Gedung. Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan Siwon yang berjalan berlawanan arah.

Kyuhyun yang sadar segera balik badan dan berjalan lagi dengan cepat, berharap Siwon tidak mengenalinya.

Rupanya Siwon mengenali Kyuhyun, setelah meminta izin kepada managernya Siwon segera menyusul Kyuhyun yang berada didepannya.

"Kyunnie-ah" mendengar Siwon memanggilnya, Kyuhyun malah berjalan semakin cepat.

"Baby" teriak Siwon lebih kencang, dan semakin kencang juga jalan Kyuhyun.

"Chagiya" akhirnya Siwon berhasil meraih tangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Ayo temani aku makan" kata Siwon sambil menarik Kyuhyun mengikuti jalannya.

Kyuhyun tetap terdiam ditempat. Siwon segera menoleh kearah Kyuhyun setelah merasa bahwa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Siwon segera menghela napas perlahan.

"Hyung tahu, Hyung bersalah padamu. Karena hyung kamu harus masuk rumah sakit. Kau boleh marah pada hyung tapi jangan diamkan Hyung seperti ini. Marah dan maki-maki Hyung itu lebih baik daripada Harus melihatmu seperti ini" kata Siwon memelas.

Kyuhyun segera menatap Siwon.

"Menjauhlah dariku" kata Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar kemudian bergegas untuk pergi.

Tetapi Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan Menciumnya tepat dibibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kaget dengan tindakan Siwon. Kyuhyun terus mendorong Siwon untuk menjauh darinya tapi Siwon malah memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tidak perduli dengan orang lain yang melihat mereka berdua.

Shindong yang kembali dari membeli minuman mencari Kyuhyun kemana-mana

"Kemana anak itu pergi?" Kata Shindong. Shindong terus mencari Kyuhyun. tetapi yang Shindong temukan malah, Kyuhyun berciuman dengan Siwon.

"Aigooo... Anak zaman sekrang tidak tahu tempat untuk bermesraan. Tadi marah sekarang Malah berakhir seperti itu" kata Shindong yang mau tidak mau harus menjaga tempat tersebut jangan sampai ada yang melihat mereka. Sesekali Shindong melirik kearah mereka berdua.

"Sampai kapan mereka akan seperti itu? Aku jadi iri.." kata Shindong sedih sambil tetap lihat situasi.

Akhirnya karena merasa sudah kehabisan oksigen Siwon segera melepaskan Ciuman tersebut.

Kyuhyun segera menampar Siwon dengan keras hingga membuat Shindong yang berjaga seperti security menoleh.

"Siapa kau hingga seenaknya menciumku? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihatmu!" Teriak Kyuhyun segera pergi menjauh. Meninggalkan Siwon yang terdiam dan Shindong yang binggung harus berkata apa.

* * *

Changmin terlihat sedang berbincang dengan teman yang ia kenal, tanpa sengaja Changmin melihat Liu Wen sedang berjalan entah kemana dam darimana. Tiba-tiba Muncul ide diotak Changmin. Bergegas berpamitan dengan temannya, Changmin segera mengikuti Liu Wen.

Changmin berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk membuat Lui Wen tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Setelahnya diliatnya Liu Wen masuk menuju toilet wanita.

"Mau apa tengkorak jelek itu kesini Digedung MBC? Dia laku dikorea juga?" Kata Changmin binggung.

Segera Changmin mengikuti Liu Wen masuk, setelah memastikan bahwa Tidak ada yeoja disekitar dirinya.

Setelah Liu Wen masuk kesalah satu bilik toilet, Changmin segera mengambil sesuatu untuk mencegah pintu bilik tempat liu wen berada terbuka. Alhasil harus ada orang diluar yang membukaan pintu untuk liu wen dari luar. Setelah puas meliat liu wen terkunci, Changmin segera berlari keluar.

Changmin mengeluarkan handphonenya, Menghubungi seseorang. "kyunnie kau ada dimana?" Tanya Changmin sambil melangkah menjauh.

* * *

Kyuhyun bergegas berlari menemui Changmin yang rupanya berada disatu tempat dengannya. Mereka berjanji bertemu dikantin Gedung MBC.

Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun dari kejauhan segera melambaikan tangan, supaya Kyuhyun menyadari ada dimana dia sekrang. Setelah melihat Changmin dari kejauhan segera Kyuhyun bergegas berlari kearah Changmin.

"Waeyo? Kenapa mendadak menyuruhku kemari?" Kata Kyuhyun. Changmin mulai menceritakan Semua kejadian yang dia lakukan terhadap Liu Wen. Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kita membiarkannya lama disitu?" Kata Kyuhyun. bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun Khawatir terhadap Liu Wen.

"Tidak apa-apa, pasti banyak yang akan kesana" kata Changmin.

* * *

Liu Wen sudah selesai dengan urusannya segera membuka pintu tapi pintu itu tidak mau terbuka seakan-akan ada yang menjagalnya. Liu Wen memastikan sekali lagi kalau kunci pintu sudah dia buka tetapi tetap saja tidak mau terbuka.

"Apa ada orang diluar?" Teriak Liu Wen berharap ada orang lain diluar.

Tetapi tidak ada orang lain yang menjawab. Liu Wen segera mengeluarkan Handphonenya dan menghubungi manager nya tetapi managernya sama sekali tidak mengangkat telepon itu sama sekali. Sekali lagi Liu Wen mencoba untuk menghubungi managernya dan hasilnya sama saja. Liu Wen terlihat panik tetapi tidak lama senyum Liu Wen mengembang dari sudut bibirnya.

"hallo, oppa..." Panggil Liu Wen yang sedang menghubungi seseorang.

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Changmin terlihat berjalan menuju Toilet perempuan tempat Changmin tadi mengunci Liu Wen. Awalnya Kyuhyun senang Liu Wen terkunci tetapi lama-lama Kyuhyun tidak tega Juga. Akhirnya setelah memaksa Changmin, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membantu Liu Wen.

Tapi pada saat Sampai, saat Changmin membuka Pintu Changmin melihat Siwon sedang Memeluk Liu Wen yang terlihat 'sedih' dan 'ketakutan'. Changmin segera menutup kembali pintu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tutup lagi pintunya?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menglangkah maju ingin membuka pintu.

"Andwae.." larang Changmin didepan pintu. Membentangan kedua tangannya, melarang Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

"Waeyo?" Kata Kyuhyun heran.

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi, biar managerku yang kesini menolong siluman tengkorak itu" kata Changmin mendorong Kyuhyun untuk menjauh.

"Tapi..."

"Untuk sekali saja tolong dengarkan aku, ini untuk kebaikanmu juga, kyunnie-ah" kata Changmin terus mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak mengertinya tetapi mendengar Perkataan Changmin sungguh-sungguh akhirnya Kyuhyun menurutinya.

"Kyuhyun tunggu" kata seseorang dibelakang mereka. Changmin dan Kyuhyun segera menoleh.

Terlihat Siwon dan Liu Wen sedang berada didepan pintu Toilet perempuan.

Siwon segera maju, diikuti Liu Wen yang mengkalungkan tangannya di lengan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun kau sungguh keterlaluan" kata Siwon dengan mimikmu yang sudah keras dan serius. Sepertinya Siwon sudah marah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau sungguh seperti anak kecil! untuk apa kau mengunci Liu Wen disana?" Kata Siwon.

"Mwo? Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pun, kenapa kau menuduhku?" Kata Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, seseorang yang berbuat salah tidak akan mungkin mengakui kesalahannya. Kau seperti anak kecil, kau seharusnya minta maaf atas apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Benar katamu tadi seharusnya aku menjauh, kita benar-benar berbeda" kata Siwon serius.

"Dengarkan Aku Siwon-ssi, bukan Kyuhyun yang melakukannya tetapi aku yang melakukannya" kata Changmin. Bagaimanapun dia pelakunya.

"Kau, apa yang kau kata kan kepada Siwon hyung?" Kata Changmin menatap tajam Liu Wen.

"Oppa..." Liu Wen segera berlindung dibalik punggung Siwon.

"Diamlah Changmin, aku tidak berurusan denganmu dan jangan membela sahabatmu karena dia sudah sungguh keterlaluan" kata Siwon.

"Aku bukan membela tetapi yang aku katakan..."

"Sudahlah, Changmin. Dia benar! Aku sudah Sungguh keterlaluan dan kita berdua memang berbeda. Kau lebih mendengarkan dia dibandingkan dengan aku. Kau juga langsung menuduhku tanpa bertanya dulu dan hanya mempercayainya. Baiklah, aku mengerti sekarang" kata Kyuhyun yang berusaha tidak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi" Kata Kyuhyun segera pergi.

"sekarang aku tahu artinya diriku dimatamu, Siwon-ssi" itu kata Kyuhyun sebelum dia pergi menjauh.

Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun pergi segera mengikuti dari belakang tetapi tidak lama berhenti dan menoleh kearah belakang.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan mempercayai Siluman itu dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun" Kata Changmin kemudian segera pergi menyusul Kyuhyun.

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat sambil menghapus airmatanya yang terus mengalir meninggalkan Changmin tanpa menyadari bahwa ada Namja tepat didepannya.

"Kyunnie-ah" panggil namja itu. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya dan tetap terus berjalan dengan cepat.

Namja itu tanpa sengaja melihat Kyuhyun menangis langsung menjadi binggung. " Tunggu , Kyunnie kau kenapa?" Teriak namja itu melihat Kyuhyun semakin menjauh.

"Kyunnie, tunggu. Kenapa kau berjalan cepat sekali?" Kata Changmin. Changmin berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya. Namja yang sama yang melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

"lama tidak berjumpa, Changmin" kata namja itu tersenyum.

"Kibum Hyung" kata Changmin kaget setelah melihat orang Yang menarik tangannya.

* * *

Siwon dan Liu Wen tetap terdiam diposisi mereka sejak Kyuhyun dan Changmin meninggalkan mereka.

"Oppa..." Panggil Liu Wen.

"Oppa pergi dulu, ne?" Kata Siwon berjalan meninggalkan Liu Wen yang cemberut.

Setelah Siwon pikir-pikir perkataannya kepada Kyuhyun Sungguh keterlaluan. Seharusnya dia mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia terlalu kesal dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan Kyuhyun yang mengunci orang seenaknya.

Berniat mencari Kyuhyun malah tanpa sengaja dia menemukan seseorang yang sungguh tidak ingin dia temui. Rupanya orang tersebut menyadari kehadiran Siwon.

"Siwon Hyung" teriak namja itu.

"kibum.." kata Siwon tidak percaya. Bahwa Kibum kembali. Namja yang dia pikir tidak akan kembali, malah muncul dihadapannya.

"aku merindukanmu, kakak tiriku"kata Kibum sambil memeluk Siwon erat. Disertai Senyuman Kibum yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

Changmin sudah mencari Kyuhyun hampir 1 jam tapi dia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun. Berniat beristirahat malah tanpa sengaja Changmin melihat Kyuhyun dan Shindong menuju parkiran. Changmin segera pergi menyusul Kyuhyun. Dari jauh tampak Kyuhyun dikerumuni oleh wartawan.

"Mereka mengerikan! bagaimana bisa mereka berada dimana-mana?" Kata Changmin heran.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa persiapan ada menjelang pertunjukan drama musikal barumu?" kata seorang wartawan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bagaimana perasaan anda, lagu anda mencapai all-kill?" kata wartawan lainnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Siwon?"

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi tersenyum tidak menjawab apapun tetapi mendengar perkataan Wartawan tentang Siwon segera Kyuhyun berhenti.

Entah apa yang ada dikepala Kyuhyun tapi sukses membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Kami sudah berakhir" kata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong.

To Be Continue

* * *

Maaf lama, banyak Typo. Dan alur makin kagak jelas.

Awalnya pengen , Kyuhyun ama Siwon baikan disini tapi di protes ama temen jadi kayak gini deh.

Pgnnya tuh yang ringan aja, berantem terus baikan, berantem lagi baikkan lagi. Tpi karena dihasut jdinya kayak yang diatas.

Maaf ya

BIG THANKS TO :

Guest / DD / Nurani506 / angel sparkyu / hyunnie02 / Cuttiekyu94 / Derra692 / sparkyucho0 / michhazz / Yong Do Jin316 / fatmawatiyustika / aprilside / Hanna shinjiseok / Eva750 / maynidit / Kyuian cho / Shin Ririn1013 / aikyu

Thanks for FOLLOW and FAVORITE


	14. Chapter 14

SCANDAL

PART 14

Warning : Typo yang bertebaran, alur yang aneh, alur yang tidak jelas, tidak sesuai dengan EYD.

* * *

"Hyung, kau tidak merindukanku?" Kata Kibum yang masih tersenyum melihat Siwon.

"Aniya, hanya saja..." Kata Siwon berhenti saat Kibum menarik tangannya. Siwon masih terkejut melihat kedatangan Kibum yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Ayo, kita pergi. Aku ingin melihat tempat Hyung tinggal sekarang" kata Kibum menarik tangan Siwon mengikuti langkahnya.

Siwon merasa... khawatir dan takut kembali..

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Seorang namja kecil terlihat berlari ditaman berusaha mengejar kelinci yang lari kesana kemari.**

 **"Tunggu aku, kenapa kau lari cepat sekali?" Teriak namja kecil itu.**

 **Terlihat seorang namja yang sudah berumur masuk bersama dengan seseorang dan seorang anak yang terlihat lebih muda dari namja yang sedang mengejar kelinci tersebut.**

 **"Siwon.." panggil namja dewasa itu.**

 **Namja kecil yang bernama Siwon segera menoleh.**

 **"Appa..." Teriak namja itu berlari merentangkan tangannya.**

 **"Aigoo, kemari anak appa" kata Namja itu tersenyum menyambut senyum anak kandungnya.**

 **"Siwon, appa ingin memperkenalkan anggota baru dikeluarga kita.** **Ini adalah eomma barumu mulai dari sekarang dan ini..." Kata namja itu menunjuk seseorang disampingnya dan kemudian mendorong maju sedikit namja yang** **lebih** **kecil dari Siwon.**

 **"Ini adik barumu mulai sekarang akan menjadi oppa bagi Jiwon juga. Namanya Kibum, Choi Kibum"**

 **Siwon terkejut bukan karena mendapatkan eomma dan adik baru tetapi adiknya terlihat tampan. Siwon jadi malu dengan dirinya yang...**

 **Gemuk.**

 **Flashback end**

* * *

 _" Kabar terkini menyebutkan bahwa Siwon dan Kyuhyun telah mengakhiri hubungan. Hal itu disampaikan langsung oleh Kyuhyun yang ditemui di gedung MBC, sampai saat ini belum ada konfirmasi dari kedua agensi..."_

Heechul segera mematikan televisi yang disaksikan oleh Kyuhyun, walaupun Kyuhyun terlihat sedang menonton tetapi sebenarnya arwahnya tidak ada ditempat.

"Berhentilah bersedih, kau terlihat seperti yeoja saja" kata Heechul melihat anaknya bersedih.

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma. Bisakah tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku ingin sendiri" kata Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum.

"Baiklah, eomma akan meninggalkan mu sendiri. jangan bertindak konyol hanya karena putus cinta" setelah itu Heechul meninggalkan anaknya sendirian, membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian untuk saat ini mungkin memang itu yang Kyuhyun membutuhkan saat ini.

Setelah diam dengan posisinya selama hampir 1 jam, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri dan mulai memeriksa handphone. Kyuhyun khawatir Changmin akan meneleponnya terus menerus Dan benar Changmin menghubunginya hampir 56 kali. Berniat untuk menghubungi Changmin tetapi Kyuhyun mendapatkan panggilan masuk.

"Yeobseoyo" jawab Kyuhyun setelah mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Kyunnie-ah..." Jawab orang diseberang.

Kyuhyun membeku beberapa saat. "Kibum hyung" kata Kyuhyun terkejut.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Kibum terlihat menunggu didepan gerbang Sekolah,** **anak yang berumur 12 tahum itu** **bersandar pada dinding Gerbang Sekolah tersebut. Sesekali memeriksa jam sambil melihat-lihat kedalam seperti mencari seseorang.**

 **Dilihat dari seragam yang Kibum kenakan dapat dipastikan Kibum bukan siswa dari sekolah tersebut. Banyak Yeoja yang berbisik-bisik begitu melihat Kibum. Ada juga yang tersenyum begitu melihat kibum. Mau tidak mau Kibum harus membalas senyum yeoja tersebut.**

 **"Kibum hyung" teriak seorang namja dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangan.**

 **"Kyunnie" balas Kibum.**

 **"Hyung, kau kemari?" Kata Kyuhyun terkejut dia tidak menyangka Kibum akan datang kemari**

 **"Hmm... Aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Kajja" kata Kibum.**

 **Kyuhyun terlihat sedang melihat kesana kemari.**

 **"Apa yang sedang kau cari?" Kata Kibum.**

 **Kyuhyun yang tersadar segera berkata "anniya, hanya mencari seseorang" kata Kyuhyun.**

 **"Kajja" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum mengikuti langkahnya.**

 _ **"Apa dia tidak datang hari ini?" batin Kyuhyun yang menjadi sedih setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang dia cari tidak ada.**_

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Wah, Hyung. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan seperti ini" kata Kibum yang duduk santai disofa yang terdapat diapartment Siwon.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak menyangkanya" kata Siwon yang menaruh minuman didepan Kibum.

"Kibum, kakimu..." Kata Siwon terhenti.

"Kakiku baik-baik saja, kau lihatkan aku bisa berjalan dengan baik sekarang" kata Kibum pelan sambil melihat kakinya. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sunyi.

"Lupakan soal kakiku, hyung sendiri bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hyung kan sudah berumur, hyung sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Masalah itu..."

* * *

"Kibum hyung hubungiku tadi pagi" kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan kepada Changmin.

"Sudahku duga dia pasti kan menghubungimu segera. Dia berada di gedung MBC waktu itu" kata Changmin meminum milkshakes nya.

"Enak juga milkshakes dicafe ini" kata Changmin terkejut.

"Berhentilah berbicara soal makanan, Changmin" kata Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya Pada Changmin.

"Mianhae" kata Changmin.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah mencarimu 1 jam tapi kau menghilang seperti ditelan angin. Bagaimana caranya aku memberitahumu? Teleponku saja tidak kau angkat" kata Changmin sebal.

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Temui dia" kata Changmin yang terus meminum milkshake nya. Kyuhyun berani taruhan Changmin akan memesan lagi minum itu.

"Kau gila, aku masih marah kepadanya. Dia meninggalkanku tanpa berkata apa-apa" kata Kyuhyun.

"Makanya temui dia dan dengarkan penjelasannya" kata Changmin sambil memanggil Waitress. Dan benar kata Kyuhyun, Changmin memesan lagi Milkshakes.

 _"Apa yang ada diotaknya cuma makanan?" Batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap Changmin tidak percaya._

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Siwon yang masih** **kecil** **terlihat duduk dihalaman rumahnya, duduk sambil mewarnai buku bergambarnya. Kepalanya ikut bergerak kekanan dan kekiri.**

 **Terlihat namja kecil yang sedang memanjat tembok sambil membawa tas ransel, terlihat seperti mencoba untuk kabur dan Masuk kedalam halaman rumah Siwon. Siwon tidak menyadari kehadiran namja itu tetap melakukan aktivitasnya tanpa terusik sedikitpun.**

 **"Seharusnya kau tidak mewarnainya seperti itu" kata namja itu tepat disamping Siwon. Siwon terkejut bukan main melihat disamping nya terdapat namja yang entah darimana asalnya. Siwon segera bangkit berdiri dan menjauh beberapa langkah.**

 **"Maafkan aku, kau pasti terkejut. Aku sedang kabur, jangan bilang aku ada disini, ne?" Kata namja itu yang entah mengapa membuat Siwon mengangguk.**

 **Kalau Siwon perhatikan, namja itu manis dan memiliki pipi yang chubby. Sungguh menggemaskan ingin Siwon cubit pipinya.**

 **"Ah iya, kau bisa memanggilku babykyu. Karena kata eomma pipiku seperti pipi baby yang bulat. Namamu siapa?" Kata namja itu** **polos** **mengangkat tangannya seperti ingin berjabat tangan.**

 **"Namaku..." Sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, entah kenapa Siwon malu dan segera membawa tubuh gempalnya berlari kedalam rumah.**

 **"Kenapa dengannya?" Heran Kyuhyun.**

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Siwon sedikit memijit pelipisnya karena binggung dengan keadaan sekarang. Masalah dia dengan Kyuhyun belum selesai ditambah dengan Kibum yang kembali ke korea. Karena Kibum belum memiliki tempat tinggal terpaksa Siwon mengizinkan Kibum untuk tinggal diapartment nya, mengusir manajernya yang selama ini tinggal bersamanya.

Siwon segera menyalakan Televisinya, mungkin melihat berita atau kartun atau apapun itu akan membuat pikirannya kembali jernih.

 _" Kabar terkini menyebutkan bahwa Siwon dan Kyuhyun telah mengakhiri hubungan. Hal itu disampaikan langsung oleh Kyuhyun yang ditemui di gedung MBC, sampai saat ini belum ada konfirmasi dari kedua agensi..."_

Bukan pikiran jernih yang didapat, melainkan Berita yang sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Siwon. Tiba-tiba handphone Siwon berdering menandakan ada Panggilan masuk.

"Cepatlah datang ke agensi, kau dan Kyuhyun harus menjelaskan semua ini" kata Ceo dari agensi Siwon.

Disinilah mereka berdua, Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk berdampingan didepan Ceo Siwon. Terdapat pula Shindong dan manager Siwon.

"Jelaskan, kenapa kalian mengakhiri hubungan kalian tanpa memberitahu kami?" Kata CEO Siwon dengan tenang.

"Aku berencana ingin menghubungi kalian pagi ini tetapi sudah terlanjur berita beredar terlebih dahulu" kata Kyuhyun yang berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

Siwon menatap tidak percaya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, kami belum berakhir. Dia berkata seperti itu tanpa meminta izin kepadaku" kata Siwon.

"Untuk apa harus meminta izin kepadamu?"

"Karena aku, kekasihmu"

"Kekasih kau bilang! kau bilang aku kekasihmu tetapi kau menuduhku atas apa yang tidak aku lakukan"

"Liu Wen berkata bahwa kau yang mengunci dia didalam toilet itu"

"Yah dan kau mempercayainya. Aku sudah cukup umur untuk mengerti keadaan. Kalau kau menyukai dia, kau lebih baik berkencan dengannya dari pada denganku"

"Kau..."

"Aku sudah mengakhiri hubungan ini karena aku ingin kau bersama dengan dia. Aku disini cuma jadi penghalang hubungan kalian bukan? Jadi mulai sekarang bersenang-senang lah" kata Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit berdiri. Meninggalkan semua orang.

"Yak! Kyuhyun tunggu ! Aku belum selesai bicara" teriak Siwon menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya Kita Dianggap apa oleh mereka?" Kata CEO Siwon tidak percaya dengan kelakukan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Pergi tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa.

"Aku yang paling mengerti perasaan anda, sajangnim" kata Shindong tiba-tiba.

* * *

Kyuhyun terus berjalan dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Siwon dibelakangnya.

"Kyuhyun..." Panggil Siwon.

"Kyuhyun..." Panggilan Siwon lagi.

Akhirnya Siwon berhasil meraih tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau seharusnya mendengarkan penjelaskanku" kata Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. Tidak ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi lagi.

"Kau lucu sekali, Siwon-ssi. Kau sendiri tidak mendengarkan penjelasan ku dan sekarang dengan tidak tahu malunya kau mengatakan aku harus mendengarkan penjelasaan mu. Kau seharusnya menjadi bintang komedi bukan aktor film" kata Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Siwon.

"Lepaskan" kata Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan Tangannya dari Siwon.

"Tidak akan" balas Siwon Semakin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Setelah berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Siwon tetapi tetap tidak membuahkan hasil, maka Kyuhyun segera menendang kaki Siwon dengan keras dengan otomatis Siwon melepaskan genggamannya dari Kyuhyun.

Kesempatan itu Kyuhyun ambil untuk melarikan diri Siwon. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun pergi menjauh.

"Yak, tunggu" kata Siwon segera menyusul Kyuhyun walaupun kakinya merasa sakit akibat ditendang oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berlari keluar lobby , tepat didepan lobby ada Sebuah mobil yang berhenti didepan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun berhenti secara otomatis

Kyuhyun Bersiap berlari lagi jika itu Suruhan Siwon. Rupanya yang keluar dari mobil justru Orang yang tidak Kyuhyun duga.

"Kibum Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Kyunnie, lama tidak bertemu denganmu" kata Kibum disertai dengan senyuman.

"Tau darimana kau kalau aku ada disini?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah, koneksi mungkin" kata Kibum tidak jelas.

"Kyuhyun..." Kyuhyun mendengar suara Siwon tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri segera maju dan menarik Kibum.

"Kajja, kita pergi" kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam mobil disusul oleh kibum.

Kibum tidak menyangka bahwa Akan mudah mengajak Kyuhyun. Segera Kibum melajukan mobilnya.

Kyuhyun pikir Siwon tidak akan melihatnya masuk kedalam mobil Kibum tetapi ternyata Siwon telah melihatnya. Siwon melihat Kyuhyun memasuki mobil yang ia kenali miliknya yang ia pinjamkan kepada Kibum.

"Mereka saling kenal?" Kata Siwon terkejut.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Siwon menunggu Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Siwon menunggu Kyuhyun didepan gerbang sekolah dengan membawa sebuah sepeda. Setiap orang selalu melihat Siwon dengan pandangan aneh.**

 **"Siapa namja gemuk ini?" Atau "Sedang apa namja gemuk ini?"**

 **Kira-kira begitu kata orang yang sedang berjalan melewati Siwon.**

 **"Hyung" tepuk seseorang dibelakang Siwon. Rupannya itu Babykyu.**

 **"Kyunnie..." Kata Siwon senang.**

 **"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Kata Kyuhyun.**

 **"Tidak juga, kajja" Siwon sudah bersiap diatas sepeda dan Kyuhyun segera naik keatas sepeda.**

 **Sudah hampir setiap hari Siwon menjemput Kyuhyun menggunakan sepeda tetapi keesokan harinya Siwon menemukan Kibum menunggu seseorang didepan gerbang ditempat biasa dia menunggu babykyu nya.**

 **Berniat menghampiri Kibum tetapi tertahan karena babykyunya keluar menghampiri Kibum. Rupanya hari ini Kibum menjemput Kyunnie.**

 **Terlihat mereka berbincang sebentar dan terlihat juga Kyuhyun seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Segera Siwon menyembuyikan diri sampai mereka berdua menghilang.**

 **Flashback End**

To Be Continue

* * *

Alurnya makin kagak jelas, kagak tw kenapa ama ini kepala jadi ide nya Cuma itu doang

BIG THANKS for review :

Nurani / hyunnie02 / michhazz / angel sparkyu / DD / Cuttiekyu94 / no name / Park RinHyun-Uchiha / sparkyucho0 / Hanna shinjiseok / aprilside / aikyu / Shin Ririn1013 / Kyuian'cho / Evasetiani / hyunelf13 / fatmawatiyustika / aqishitxx

Thanks for FAVORITE and FOLLOW


	15. Chapter 15

**SCANDAL**

 **PART 15**

 **Warning : alur kecepatan, jalan tidak yang tidak jelas, typo bertebaran, Humor garing, tidak sesuai dengan EYD Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

* * *

"turunkan aku" kata Kyuhyun begitu mereka sudah pergi jauh dari gedung agensi Siwon.

"kau tuli ya?! Turunkan aku sekarang juga" teriak Kyuhyun karena Kibum masih juga tidak memberhentikan mobilnya.

Kibum heran kenapa Kyuhyun jadi berubah seperti ini. Tadi baik-baik saja saat memasuki mobil tapi tak sampai 15 menit Kyuhyun sudah minta untuk diturunkan.

"KUBILANG TURUNKAN AKU!" kata Kyuhyun sambil berteriak tepat ditelinga Kibum. Dan sudah dipastikan Kibum harus memeriksakan telinganya segera. Hal itu membuat Kibum terkejut.

"baiklah – baiklah" Kibum menepikan mobil yang ia kendarai tepat disisi Kanan.

Setelah Kibum benar-benar memberhentikan mobilnya, Kyuhyun segera keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Kyunnie, biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang" kata Kibum sebelum Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobil dan dijawab Kyuhyun dengan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar.

Kyuhyun berjalan kaki tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang lain yang melintas entah dengan mobil, motor atau sepeda atau orang yang berjalan kaki. Semua orang berbisik dan ada yang memotret Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie.." cegat Kibum sambil menahan tangan Kyuhyun dari belakang. Rupanya Kibum mengejar Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"wae? Apalagi?" kata Kyuhyun sebal.

"pulanglah denganku. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin mengantarmu" kata Kibum.

"tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin pulang sendiri. Jadi lepaskan tanganku"

Kibum masih tetap tidak ingin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun.

"taksi" panggil Kyuhyun dengan tangannya satu lagi saat ia melihat ada taksi tepat dibelakang Kibum. Taksi tersebut terhenti tepat disebelah mereka.

"lepaskan tanganku. Aku ingin pulang sendiri" kata Kyuhyun. Mau tidak mau Kibum melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun. Segera Kyuhyun masuk kedala taksi.

Taksi tersebut meninggalkan Kibum yang kesal.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Kyuhyun kecil terlihat memakai mantel musim saljunya, bermain dengan salju didepan rumahnya dan membentuk bola-bola kecil dan disusun dengan rapi. entah ingin membuat apa tetapi itu yang Kyuhyun lakukan sejak 30 menit yang lalu.**

 **Kibum yang baru ingin masuk kedalam rumahnya melihat Kyuhyun yang merupakan tetangganya sedang membentuk bola salju. Karena rasa penasaran Kibum segera mendekatinya.**

" **kau sedang membuat apa?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba. Segera Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Kibum tepat disampingnya. Kibum baru menyadari bahwa tetangganya ini begitu manis dan lucu dengan pipi bulatnya.**

" **aku sedang membuat bola salju saat appa pulang aku ingin bermain lempar bola salju dengannya" kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan ceria.**

" **mau ku bantu?" kata Kibum menawarkan diri.**

" **jinjja?" kata Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dijawab dengan Kibum dengan mengangguk kan kepala setelahnya tersenyum.**

 **Mereka berdua akhirnya membuat bola salju yang banyak.**

" **ah, namamu siapa? Namaku babykyu" kata Kyuhyun.**

" **babykyu?" jawab Kibum heran. Kibum baru pertama kali mendengar ada orang diberi nama seperti itu.**

" **namaku Cho Kyuhyun tetapi aku biasa dipanggil dengan babykyu" kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan.**

" **namaku Choi Kibum" kata Kibum.**

" **kau teman keduaku selain temanku disekolah" kata Kyuhyun yang masih terus membentuk bola saljunya.**

" **kedua?" tanya Kibum.**

" **ya kedua. Aku ada satu teman lagi. Dia gemuk tapi dia begitu baik dan aku menyukainya" kata Kyuhyun.**

" ** _gemuk?" batin Kibum._**

" **ah, kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.**

" **aku tinggal di..." belum selesai Kibum menjawab Kyuhyun kecil sudah dipanggil oleh Heechul untuk segera masuk karena Kyuhyun sudah cukup lama berada diluar.**

" **aku masuk dulu ne?" kata Kyuhyun segera berlari masuk kedalam meninggalkan bola salju dan Kibum diluar.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Siwon terlihat gelisah terus berjalan kanan kemudian kembali lagi kekiri, kekanan lagi dan kekiri lagi begitu terus. Didalam pikirannya dia memikirkan bagaimana bisa Kibum mengenal Kyuhyun dan Sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal. Siwon menjadi khawatir. Bersamaan dengan Siwon duduk saat itu juga lah Kibum kembali keapartment.

"hyung, kau belum tidur?" kata Kibum heran pasalnya sudah tengah malam dan Siwon belum masuk kekamarnya. Siwon segera bangkit berdiri.

"belum. Hyung belum mengantuk" jawab Siwon pelan.

"ah, baiklah tapi hyung jika kau sedang tidak sibuk lebih baik kau beristirahat saja, oke?" kata Kibum.

"ne, tentu saja. Hyung akan dengarkan perkataanmu" kata Siwon.

Kibum tersenyum kemudian berjalan kearah dapur. Sesampainya didapur Kibum mengambil sebotol air dingin dan langsung meminumnya. Semua itu Siwon perhatikan. Kibum yang menyadari Siwon memperhatikannya mulai berkata

"mianhe hyung, lain kali aku akan menggunakan gelas untuk meminumnya" kata Kibum yang merasa tidak enak kepada Siwon.

"aniya, gwenchana. Kau boleh meminumnya seperti itu" kata Siwon cepat. Maksud Siwon melihatnya bukan karena hal itu tetapi karena ada yang ingin Siwon tanyakan tetapi malu untuk bertanya.

"Kibum _-ah..."_ panggil Siwon memberanikan diri.

"ne?" Kibum menoleh kepada Siwon setelah membuang botol mineral itu kedalam tempat sampah.

"kau mengenal Kyuhyun?" kata Siwon pelan.

"Kyuhyun mana yang Hyung maksud?" tanya Kibum.

"Kyuhyun yang tadi bersamamu" kata Siwon.

"ah, Kyuhyun yang itu. Hyung melihatnya?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"ya. Tanpa sengaja hyung melihatnya. Kalian kan berada diluar gedung agensi hyung"

"begitu rupanya. Tapi kenapa hyung menanyakan hal itu?"

"tidak hanya heran saja darimana kau mengenal Kyuhyun dia kan publik figure?" kata Kibum.

"dia teman masa kecilku hyung" kata Kibum.

"teman masa kecil?"

"ya, teman masa kecil. Aku dulu sering bermain dengannya" kata Kibum.

"ah, begitu rupanya"

"lebih baik kita tidur sekarang. Hyung masuk dulu kedalam kamar. Aku ingin ke toilet dulu" kata Kibum. Siwon menggangguk dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Kibum yang tetap pada posisinya.

Entah kenapa Siwon merasa takut kalau Kibum akan mendekati Kyuhyun sama halnya sperti dulu. Kibum yang mendekati BabyKyunya.

"dan dia babykyumu, hyung" kata Kibum pelan sambil melihat punggung Siwon yang semakin jauh.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Kibum melihat dari kejauhan Kyuhyun berada didepan rumahnya sambil sesekali membetulkan bajunya yang terlihat kekecilan untuk perutnya yang sedikit buncit. Kibum yang berencana mendekati Kyuhyun menjadi tidak jadi, dia ingin memperhatikan Kyuhyun sebentar karena Kyuhyun sangat lucu sekarang. Kibum jadi ikut tersenyum bila Kyuhyun tersenyum dan tertawa bila Kyuhyun juga tertawa.**

 **Berniat mendekati Kyuhyun tetapi baru empat langkah Kibum mendapati Siwon keluar dengan pakaian yang rapi. Hyung nya tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun dan mereka berbincang-bincang sepertinya sudah saling mengenal.**

 **Kibum baru menyadari bahwa rupanya hyungnya mengenali Kyuhyun dan namja gemuk yang selalu Kyuhyun ceritakan adalah Siwon, Hyungnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar Kibum mengepalkan tangan kecilnya.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

" _mereka tidak berpisah. Hanya saja terjadi kesalah pahaman antara mereka berdua. bukankah sebuah hubungan pasti terjadi kesalahpahaman bukan? Hahahahaha..."_

Changmin segera mematikan televisi yang berada di kamarnya sebelum Kyuhyun melempar sesuatu dari arah belakang.

"tua bangka sialan! Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu tanpa minta persetujuan dariku?" kata Kyuhyun marah sambil memukul bantal yang berada didekatnya.

"kau juga kan memutuskan hubungan dengan Siwon hyung tanpa memberitahu mereka" kata Changmin pelan.

"kau bilang sesuatu?" kata Kyuhyun. Pasalnya dia merasa mendengar kalau Changmin berkata sesuatu.

"ani. Aku tidak berkata apa-apa" kata Changmin cepat.

"aku bertemu dengan Kibum hyung dan sepertinya kakinya sudah sembuh" kata Kyuhyun sambil bermain handphone lebih tepatnya mengetik sesuatu.

"dimana? Kapan?" kata Changmin bersemangat. Segera dia duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai menceritakan semua yang dia alami kemarin dari keruangan Ceo Siwon, Siwon yang menyuruhnya untuk mendengarkan penjelasnya, kabur dari Siwon dengan menaiki mobil Kibum.

"daebak! Aku tidak tahu kalau pesonamu sungguh luar biasa tetapi kenapa kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Donghae Hyung?" kata Changmin yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti meledek Kyuhyun.

"kau meledekku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"tidak. Ah iya kakinya, bagaimana dengan kakinya? Aku tidak sempat memperhatikannya waktu itu" kata Changmin.

"aku juga kurang memperhatikan kakinya tapi sepertinya kakinya baik-baik saja"

"kalau tidak salah kau bilang bahwa kakinya jadi tidak bisa digerakan bukan?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"ya, kakinya jadi tidak bisa digerakan karena dia terjatuh untuk menolong seseorang" kata Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu siapa seseorang tersebut.

* * *

Kibum dan Siwon memakan makanan siang mereka dengan tenang. Memilih makan direstaurant bintang lima untuk siang ini dirasa kibum adalah pilihan yang tepat. Oleh karena itu pagi-pagi Kibum mengajak Siwon untuk ketempat ini. Tempat dimana dulu juga mereka pernah makan sekeluarga bersama appa dan eomma mereka.

Dari awal masuk restaurant hingga makanan mereka tinggal setengah mereka berdua tampak tenang tanpa berbicara satu kata pun. Baik Siwon maupun Kibum tetap diam.

"Hyung, kau ingat dulu kita pernah datang kesini" kata Kibum terkekeh kecil mengingat kejadian dulu.

"Kau benar, Dulu kita sering kesini. Sudah lama sekali" kata Siwon tetap memotong steak yang berada didepannya.

"Bahkan eomma memotongkan steaknya untukmu, padahal aku yang anaknya. Terkadang aku sering berpikir sebenarnya siapa yang anak kandungnya dan siapa yang anak tirinya?" Kata Kibum terkekeh kecil.

Perkataan Kibum barusan membuat Siwon menghentikan pergerakannya. Menaruh garpu dan pisau pada tempatnya dan mengambil gelas kemudian meminumnya.

"Memandingkan nilai kita berdua, sering memberikan hadiah kepada dirimu hyung bahkan aku ingat Kyunnie tetangga kita, dia bahkan lebih dekat denganmu daripada denganku. Aku iri denganmu" kata Kibum tersenyum kecil.

"Appa dan eomma tidak seperti itu dan Kyunnie dia..." Kata Siwon terpotong karena handphone yang berada didepan matanya bergetar.

Siwon mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan rupanya manajernya menelepon karena sudah waktu nya Siwon untuk Syuting. Setelah Siwon mematikan telepon dan menatap Kibum merasa bersalah karena harus meninggalkannya.

"Pergilah, hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa" kata Kibum sambil memotong Steaknya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan membayar tagihannya" kata Siwon kemudian pergi.

Kibum masih memotong Steaknya setelah Siwon pergi. "Sekarang semua akan berubah, hyung" kata Kibum sambil memakan steaknya.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Kibum kecil segera berlari menuruni tangga begitu dia melihat ada Kyuhyun depan pagar rumahnya. Berlari dengan cepat sambil memakai mantelnya. Segera membuka pintu dan benar Kyuhyun masih berada didepan pagar rumahnya.**

 **"Kyunnie.." panggil Kyuhyun.**

 **"Hyungie..." Kata Kyuhyun.**

 **"Sedang apa kau kemari?" Kata Kibum tersenyum sambil membukakan pagar. Kibum senang pasalnya kemarin Kibum mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi bersama kepesta ulang tahun temannya tetapi Kyuhyun menolaknya dan sekarang Kyuhyun ada didepan rumahnya dengan pakaian rapinya.**

 **"Aku kemari ingin..."**

 **"Kajja, kita berangkat" kata seseorang tepat dibelakang dan orang itu adalah Hyung nya Siwon dengan pakaian rapinya juga. Kibum mengerti sekarang Kyuhyun kemari bukan untuk dirinya tetapi untuk Hyung nya.**

" **Kibum.."panggil Siwon yang kaget. bukannya membalas Siwon, Kibum berlari masuk kembali meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"Oppa..." Kata Liuwen terus dari belakang Siwon.

Siwon tidak mengerti darimana Liuwen tau dia berada disini, dimalam hari dan diparkiran pula? Dan juga kenapa yeoja itu tidak kembali lagi ke China? Siwon terus berjalan makin lama makin cepat.

"Oppa..." Panggil Liuwen lagi Dan mau tidak mau Siwon berhenti dan membalikkan badannya, hal itu membuat Liuweb tersenyum.

"Oppa sudah makan?" Kata Liuwen cepat dan entah bagaimana Liuwen sudah melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Siwon.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu, Liuwen-ssi?" Tanya Siwon sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Liuwen dari lengannya.

"Tidak mau, sebelum oppa mau pergi makan malam denganku" kata Liuwen malah makin mengeratkan tangannya dilengan Siwon.

"Liuwen-ssi tol..." Kata Siwon berhenti karena Liuwen mendadak menciumnya tepat dibibirnya.

"Aku menyukaimu oppa" kata Liuwen.

Siwon masih membeku, berani sekali yeoja ini menciumnya?

"Liuwen-ssi..." Kata Siwon berhenti karena dia melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan Sedih. Kyuhyun berdiri tepat dibelakang Liuwen memandangnya dengan sedih dan kecewa.

"Kyunnie, dengarkan aku..." Kata Siwon cepat. Ingin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun tetapi Tangan Siwon ditahan oleh Liuwen.

"Kau bajingan Choi Siwon!"Teriak Kyuhyun dan kemudian Kyuhyun berlari.

Siwon ingin mengejar Kyuhyun tetapi Ditahan oleh Liuwen.

"Oppa.."

"Berhentilah memanggilku oppa Dan lepaskan!" Kata Siwon menghempaskan tangannya dan membuat Liuwen terjatuh. Siwon kemudian berlari tanpa mengetahui kalau Liuwen terjatuh karenanya.

"Sakit..."mendengar Liuwen kesakitan membuat Siwon berhenti.

Siwon ingin mengejar Kyuhyun tetapi Yeoja ini juga butuh pertolongannya ditempat parkiran ini sudah tidak ada orang lagi dan dia juga lah yang membuat yeoja itu kesakitan.

"Sialan!" Teriak Siwon sambil menendang angin.

Yang Siwon tidak mengerti darimana Kyuhyun tahu dia berada disini.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kibum kepada seseorang ditelepon.

"Sudah, aku sudah menyuruh Kyuhyun ketempat yanganda minta"jawab seseorang diseberang sana.

"Baiklah, aku akan menepati janjiku. Aku akan mentransfer uang untuk proyek barumu" kata Kibum.

"Terima kasih, Kibum-ssi" jawab orang itu yang merupakan seorang photographer dari sebuah majalah. Kemudian Kibum mematikan panggilan tersebut.

"Kau suka hadiah kecilku, hyung?" Kata Kibum yang rupanya memperhatikan semuanya dari jendela dalam gedung.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **"Kibum.."panggil Siwon yang kaget bukannya membalas Siwon, Kibum berlari masuk kembali.**

 **Siwon tahu penyebabnya kenapa Kibum seperti itu. Karenanya mengajak Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu makanya Kyuhyun menolak Kibum.**

 **"Ayo, hyung kita pergi" kata Kyuhyun.**

 **Tetapi Siwon tetap terdiam ditempat tetap dengan pikirannya, Kyuhyun yang menyadari Siwon tidak mengikuti langkahnya segera menoleh.**

 **Ia mendapati Siwon tersenyum. "Sepertinya kita tidak bisa pergi, kyunnie"**

 **Kyuhyun tahu kenapa Siwon berkata seperti itu. Siwon berkata seperti itu karena Kibum.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Waktunya sesi curhat^^

Kagak tw kpn bisa update lagi soalnya mulai minggu dpn ud super duper sibuk jadinya mumpung masih bisa update sekarang, yud jadi update sekarang deh.

Sebenarnya awal cerita scandal ini enggak kayak gini. Kagak mau masukin Kibum, gk mau ada yang kejam, pengennya tuh riangan aja.

Cuma semua berubah sejak negara api menyerang #nahloh

Jadi tuh temen baca dan bilang "klo kyk gtu kagak seru", juga dia bilang "bikin balas dendem karena rata-rata di fanfic Wonkyu, Kyuhyun selalu tersakiti jadi gantian"

Karena merasa omongan dia ada benarnya juga, maka jadilah kyk begini.

 **Mau minta maaf** juga sama pengemar Kibum atau Kihyun atau apapun itu yang menyangkut Kibum, karena Kibum saya buat jadi penjahat. Sebenarnya kagak tega juga tapi mau gimana lagi.

Untuk **review** , **bener-bener terima kasih atas yang udah review** makanya saya selalu bilang **BIG THANKS**. Dulu suka berkeliaran di FF terus banyak bgt author yang marah-marah gara-gara reviewnya dikit tpi yang baca banyak bgt dan jujur saya suka review suka kagak dan dulu sempet berpikir bahwa " review seberarti itu ya?" karena penasaran akhirnya bikin sendiri ff dan akhirnya tahu **betapa berartinya sebuah review**.

Jadi **makasih banyak buat semuanya yang ud review** ^^ **bener- bener terima kasih**

Pgn jawab pertanyaan kalian.

Yong Do Jin316 : **MAKASIH BANGET UDAH REVIEW^^.** Iya, kibum bakal jadi saingan Siwon. Sekali-kali pgn buat Siwon menderita. Huahahahahahaha...

no name : bener, kapan para hama pergi? Gila, suka banget ama kata-kata ini **MAKASIH BANGET UDAH REVIEW^^.**

hyunnie02 : **MAKASIH BANGET UDAH REVIEW^^.** iya, dulu Siwon gemuk terinspirasi sama She Was Pretty dan dunia memang kecil^^

michhazz : kasihan donghae kagak diitung, Huahahahahahaha... #kejammodeon. Jadi mereka ud temenan sejak kecil tapi Siwon ama Kyuhyun kagak nyadar. angel sparkyu

angel sparkyu : yap, bener banget. Ud kenal sejak kecil. Gede ketemu malah kayak tom & jerry. **MAKASIH BANGET UDAH REVIEW^^.**

hyunelf13 : anu apanya nih? #curiga. **MAKASIH BANGET UDAH REVIEW^^.**

Aprilside : maaf ya kalau alurnya makin rumit #sengaja #smirk. Hahahahahaha... mereka ud kenal sejak kecil tapi ya gtu kagak saling kenal. **MAKASIH BANGET UDAH REVIEW^^.**

sparkyucho0 : kasihan donghae oppa sekali lagi kagak diitung. Hahahahahaha... **MAKASIH BANGET UDAH REVIEW^^.**

Cuttiekyu94 : cinta segiempat seharusnya karena ada donghae, hahahahahaha... **MAKASIH BANGET UDAH REVIEW^^.**

Nurani506 : gila, sehati kita. Biar tahu rasa si Siwon, sebel juga saya. **MAKASIH BANGET UDAH REVIEW^^.**

Evasetiani : satu lagi kawan sepeguruan #nahloh. Sama sebel juga, difanfic lain Siwon merajalela kali ini biarkan Kyuhyun menjadi rebutan. **MAKASIH BANGET UDAH REVIEW^^.**

DD : kagak tw ini cinta segitiga atau apa, pasalnya ada Donghae juga #smirk **MAKASIH BANGET UDAH REVIEW^^.**

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : baru kali ini ada yang dukung wonkyu putus. Hahahahahaha.. **MAKASIH BANGET UDAH REVIEW^^.**

fatmawatiyustika : iya, karena dulu Siwon gendut karena sekarang ud kagak lagi jadi kagak tw. Dan Siwon tahu nama Kyuhyun Cuma babykyu jadi udah deh kagak nyadar mereka berdua. **MAKASIH BANGET UDAH REVIEW^^.**

Hanna shinjiseok : eonnie? aku kelahiran 96, kamu? tapi emang udah ini bukan cinta segitiga tapi cinta segiempat #smirk **MAKASIH BANGET UDAH REVIEW^^.**

Kyuian'cho : tenang bakal dilanjutkan ampe end kok. Cuma ya gitu takut kelamaan update aja **MAKASIH BANGET UDAH REVIEW^^.**

Shin Ririn1013 : emang egois tuh si Siwon. Mereka ud kenal sejak kecil tapi kagak saling kenal karena keterbatasan nama. Ud pokoknya salah Siwon #nahloh **MAKASIH BANGET UDAH REVIEW^^.**

maynidit : mereka belum tahu kalau mereka teman masa kecil, dan gk tw bakal tahu apa kagak #smirk **MAKASIH BANGET UDAH REVIEW^^.**

Maaf ya klo panjang pake banget, sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya yang kagak tw kapan updatenya


	16. Chapter 16

**SCANDAL**

 **PART 16**

 **WARNING : ALUR YANG TIDAK JELAS, TYPO YANG BERTEBARAN, RUMOR YANG GARING, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, DAN KESALAHAN LAINNYA.**

* * *

Kyuhyun terus berlari, menangisi Siwon dan Siluman tengkorak itu. Kyuhyun terus menangis hingga tidak sadar sampai mana dirinya berada sekarang. Karena merasa mulai lelah, Kyuhyun berhenti dan mulai menangis kencang.

"AKU SUNGGUH MEMBENCIMU, CHOI SIWON!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang untungnya tidak ada orang lain didaerah parkiran itu.

Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa dia sungguh mencintai seorang Choi Siwon tapi Siwon memperlakukannya seperti ini. Kyuhyun berharap Siwon akan mengejarnya dan menjelaskan kejadian tersebut kepada Kyuhyun tapi Nyatanya Siwon tidak mengejarnya.

"Kyunnie.." panggil seseorang dari belakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa seseorang memanggilnya. Segera mencari sumber suara tersebut tetapi sebelumnya Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya terlebih dahulu. Bisa bahaya kalau wartawan yang memanggilnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini Kyunnie?" Tanya orang tersebut dan ternyata orang tersebut adalah Kibum.

"Kibum hyung" tanya Kyuhyun kaget, Dibalas oleh Kibum dengan senyumnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, kyunnie?" Tanya Kibum mengulangi pertanyaan.

"Aku sedang ada urusan disini, hyung sendiri sedang apa disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat saja" kata Kibum yang kemudian meraih tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu jadi jangan menolak" kata Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun mengikuti langkahnya.

* * *

Siwon segera membungkuk hormat begitu dokter yang memeriksa Liuwen pergi. Dokter tersebut baru saja menjelaskan bahwa Liuwen baik-baik saja dan hanya terkilir.

Siwon menatap Liuwen sebentar yang terlihat sedang tertidur dan kemudian menghela napas, setelahnya Siwon beranjak pergil tetapi Tangan Luiwen segera meraih tangan Siwon, mencegah Siwon untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"Jangan pergi oppa, aku membutuhkanmu" kata Liuwen yang rupanya masih terjaga.

"Aku harus pergi" kata Siwon tegas dan melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Liuwen.

Setelah Siwon menghilang, Liuwen mengambil handphonenya dan mengirim pesan kepada seseorang. Seseorang itu adalah...

Kibum.

Siwon segera mengurus pembayaran rumah sakit Liuwen dan kemudian melangkah pergi. Bagaimanapun yang menyebabkan Liuwen seperti ini adalah dirinya, jadi Siwon merasa harus bertanggung jawab hingga tuntas, termasuk membayar biaya rumah sakit.

Setelah Siwon pergi seorang pria bertopi hitam memasuki Rumah sakit itu menghampiri resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya salah satu resepsionis yang berdiri disana.

"Aku ingin menanyakan perihal Liuwen dan Siwon" kata Pria itu membuat kedua resepsionis itu saling menatap satu sama lain.

* * *

Mobil Kibum berhenti tepat disebuah gedung apartment mewah.

"Ah, jadi disini rumahmu, kyunnie?" Kata Kibum yang tidak dijawab oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobil yang diikuti oleh Kibum juga.

"Aku akan sering mampir Kyunnie" teriak Kibum karena Kyuhyun sudah melangkah masuk.

"Ne, mampirlah kalau Hyung sempat. Terima kasih Hyung" balas Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan Kibum.

"Seringlah mampir karena ini bukan apartmentku" kata Kyuhyun memasuki lift dan segera menuju lantai yang dia tuju.

Kibum masih diluar walaupun Kyuhyun sudah tidak terlihat lagi bayangannya. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum.

"..."

"Kerja bagus, secepatnya berita itu harus menjadi berita panas" kata Kibum tersenyum setelahnya mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada hadiah kedua dariku, Hyung" kata Kibum kemudian memasuki mobilnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

* * *

Siwon mengendari mobilnya dengan cepat mungkin kalau Siwon sedang sial mungkin dia akan menabrak sesuatu atau ditahan oleh polisi karena melewati batas.

Sambil mengendari mobil, Siwon berusaha menelepon Kyuhyun. Sudah tidak terhitung Berapa kali Siwon menelepon Kyuhyun tetapi tidak diangkat juga oleh Kyuhyun.

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya disebuah apartment, memasuki apartment tersebut dan menuju apartment Kyuhyun.

Siwon memencet terus bel apartment Kyuhyun dengan brutal tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang akan membukakan pintu.

Akhirnya pintu apartment terbuka, rupanya Shindong yang membukakan Pintu membuat Siwon kecewa.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon cepat.

"Kyuhyun? Dia ti.. yak!" Teriak Shindong karena Siwon menerobos paksa untuk masuk sedikit mendorong Shindong karena mengingat Tubuh Shindong yang menutupi Seluruh Pintu.

"Kyunnie..." Panggil Siwon begitu sampai diruang tamu. Tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun berada didalam apartment tersebut.

"Kyunniee" panggil Siwon sekali lagi.

"Kyuhyun tidak ada disini. Aku juga tidak tahu dia berada dimana sekrang" kata Shindong begitu masuk kedalam.

"Sialan!" Maki Siwon sambil menendang sofa terdekat.

* * *

"Kyunnie..." Panggil Changmin yang tidak ada jawaban dari sahabatnya yang sedang tidur dikamarnya.

"Kyunnie, sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?" Tanya Changmin. Semalam Kyuhyun memencet bel apartment nya dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa semasuki kamarnya dan tidur.

"Sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Selesaikan masalah kalian secepatnya. Kalian membuatku pusing" kata Changmin.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkannya" kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius.

Changmin hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan sahabatnya tersebut. "segeralah bersihkan dirimu, aku sudah memesankan makanan untukmu" kemudian Changmin menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

 **Flashback**

" **Wah, Kibummie pintar sekali" kata appa Siwon yang baru saja melihat nilai ujian Kibum. Kibum sepulang sekolah langsung memamerkan hasil ujiannya kepada kedua orangtuanya. Rupanya Kibum mendapatkan nilai 96 dalam ujiannya kali ini. Dapat dilihat bahwa appa dan eomma tersenyum bangga padanya. Appa Siwon terus mengelus kepala Kibum membuat Kibum tersenyum lebar.**

" **eomma bangga padamu, kibummie" sambung eomma Kibum, membuat senyum Kibum makin lebar.**

 **Siwon ikut tersenyum melihat adiknya mendapatkan nilai bagus sambil memakan apel yang baru saja dikupas oleh eomma Kibum.**

" **lalu bagaimana dengan Siwonnie?" kata Appa Siwon tiba-tiba, mengingat bahwa Siwon juga pasti ikut ujian.**

 **Siwon terdiam mendengar perkataan appanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.**

" **Ada apa Siwonnie? Nilaimu buruk?" sambung eomma Kibum yang melihat Siwon terdiam. Kibum juga menjadi penasaran ingin mengetahui nilai yang diperoleh kakaknya.**

 **Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya setelahnya Siwon berlari kedalam kamar dan kembali lagi membawa kertas ujiannya.**

" **Hyung dapat berapa?" kata Kibum langsung menarik kertas yang dipegang Siwon.**

 **Awalnya Kibum merasa yakin bahwa Nilai kakaknya jauh dibawahnya kali ini, tetapi senyum kemenanganya pudar saat melihat nilai ujian yang diperoleh Siwon. Nilai sempurna 100.**

" **Wah, Siwon kau memang tidak pernah mengecewakan appa" kata Appa Siwon melihat nilai ujian Siwon dari belakang Kibum karena Kibum masih memegang kertas ujian Siwon.**

" **Ommo.. Siwon rupanya anak yang pintar ya, Eomma baru tahu" kata eomma Kibum mengusap kepala Siwon. Eomma Kibum baru mengetahui bahwa Siwon rupanya anak yang pintar.**

 **Karena merasa bahwa dirinya kurang mengetahui pribadi Siwon, eomma Kibum memutuskan untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan Siwon.**

" **Nah, anak appa ingin apa?" kata Appa Siwon .**

" **Appa aku ingin sepeda, bukannya appa pernah berjanji akan membelikan Siwonnie sepeda" kata Siwon menatap Appanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.**

" **Baiklah, akan appa belikan" kata appa Siwon yang disambut teriakan bahagia oleh Siwon.**

 **Kibum yang merasa dirinya mulai dilupakan oleh kedua orang duanya, segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Tanpa Kibum sadari Siwon melihat kekecewan Kibum.**

" **appa" panggil Siwon.**

" **Ne?" jawab Appa Siwon.**

" **Bisakah belikan satu sepeda juga untuk Kibummie?" kata Siwon yang tidak diketahui oleh Kibum.**

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Mwo?" teriak Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersamaan membuat CEO agensi Siwon dan Kyuhyun berserta menager kedua artis tersebut secara bersamaan menutup kedua telinga mereka.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak membuat mereka berdua berduet dalam satu lagu, telingaku mulai terganggu sepertinya" kata CEO agensi Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak setuju/aku setuju" kata Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"kalian setuju atau tidak ini sudah menjadi keputusan kami jadi kalian harus menjalankannya dan untuk kau Cho Kyuhyun, walau kau tidak menyetujuinya kau harus ikut, karena seluruh telepon agensi berdering karena ulahmu" kata CEO agensi Siwon menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas mendengar perkataan kedua CEO ini. Pagi-pagi Shindong menelepon Kyuhyun memberitahu bahwa dirinya dipanggil oleh CEOnya dan Kyuhyun punya firasat bahwa akan ada Siwon disana dan tebakan Kyuhyun benar. Siwon sudah duduk manis disalah satu sofa diruangan CEO nya.

"baiklah, nanti malam kalian harus bersiap diri" kata CEO Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

" _kencan dimalam hari? Yang benar saja"_ batin Kyuhyun protes.

* * *

"ini gila"kata Kyuhyun begitu keluar dari ruangan CEOnya.

Siwon hanya diam dari tadi tanpa berkata satu patah pun dan Kyuhyun sebenarnya sedikit khawatir dengan Siwon. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang masih berjalan kedepan, Siwon mulai berjalan kearah kiri meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"aku sungguh membencimu, Choi Siwon!" teriak Kyuhyun tidak peduli orang lain mendengarnya.

" _setidaknya katakan maaf dan jelaskan sesuatu padaku"_ batin Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Daebak!" kata Changmin tidak percaya sambil bertepuk tangan.

"berhentilah mengatakan daebak, aku mulai membenci kata-kata itu" kata Kyuhyun yang meminum minumannya dengan brutal Sedangkan Changmin masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghubungi Changmin setelah selesai rapat yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat tidak penting itu untuk datang ke apartmentnya.

"Kurasa mereka mulai kehabisan stock uang" kata Kyuhyun sebal.

"Mereka sepertinya Shipper kalian berdua" kata Changmin mulai meminum minumannya dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak dapat membayangkan bahwa kedua laki-laki paruh baya itu menjadi fans mereka. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu.

"Kyunnie, mau kemana kau?" tanya Changmin melihat Kyuhyun sepertinya terburu-buru.

"Changminnie..." kata Kyuhyun mulai bertingkah manis.

"Wae?" kata Changmin.

"Bantu aku memilihkan baju untuk nanti malam"cicit Kyuhyun pelan.

Mungkin Changmin harus memeriksakan diri kedokter sepulang dari apartment Kyuhyun. Memeriksakan bagian otaknya, seingatnya kemarin Kyuhyun berkata membenci Siwon tapi sekarang kelakuannya seperti yeoja yang ingin berkencan dengan namja impiannya.

"Changminnie..." teriak Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Changmin.

"oke, aku bantu" kata Changmin.

* * *

Suasana begitu hening karena mungkin sudah malam, hanya sedikit orang yang berlalu lalang dan kebanyakan dari mereka pasti sedang beristirahat dirumah tetapi tidak dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berpakaian lengkap dengan atribut penyamaran mereka. Entah mereka sengaja apa tida tetepi mereka hanya memakai masker untuk menutupi wajah mereka.

Hening diantara mereka berdua, mereka berdua tidak mengatakan satu patahpun hanya beberapa helaan nafas yang didengar dan itu berasal dari Kyuhyun. mereka berjalan beriringan yang kebetulan disekitar tempat itu terdapat pasar malam(?)

"kau ingin minum sesuatu?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun segera menoleh kearah Siwon. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Siwon segera menarik lembut tangan Kyuhyun. Mengajak Kyuhyun untuk menuju stand meminuman, memesan dua gelas cappuccino, Kyuhyun tanpa sadar membalas tautan tangan Siwon yang menggandeng lembut tangan kanannya.

Orang sekitar sana menyadari hadirnya dua idol yang sedang diberitakan berkencan itu, segera menjauh sedikit dan mengambil gambar mereka berdua.

"ada yang mengambil gambar, Siwonnie" kata Kyuhyun tanpa sadar memanggil Siwon dengan Siwonnie membuat Siwon tersenyum lebar.

Setelah mendapatkan cappuccinonya, Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang memang sedari tadi tidak dilepaskan mereka berdua untuk segera menjauh dari arena itu.

Siwon tersenyum lembut kepada Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya pergi ketempat lain untuk melanjutkan kencan mereka. Siwon terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan tidak dilepaskan sedikitpun oleh mereka berdua.

Entah bagaimana jadinya mereka berdua sekarang duduk diayunan dibawah pohon. Kyuhyun berusaha menggerak-gerakkan ayunannya walaupun bergerak tapi ayunan itu bergerak pelan dan Kyuhyun mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya sedangkan Siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakukan Kyuhyun.

Mereka kembali dalam mode hening, tanpa ada yang memulai percakapan. Siwon menghela nafas kemudian baru mulai berbicara.

"Kyuhyun..." panggil Siwon dan tanpa Kyuhyun melihat Siwonpun Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Siwon sedang dalam mode serius.

"Maafkan aku atas yang terjadi kemarin dan aku sudah menuduhmu tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Yang kau lihat kemarin kau tahu, dia... sungguh itu bukan kemauanku, dia yang tiba-tiba bertindak seperti itu. Sungguh maafkan aku" kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Siwon, Kyuhyun senang bahwa Siwon meminta maaf padanya dan menjelaskan semuanya padanya, menatapkan dengan pandangan bersalah.

Entah ada angin apa atau kerasukan setan apa Kyuhyun berdiri dari ayunan tersebut berjalan kearah Siwon yang ada disebelahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat dengan posisi Kyuhyun berdiri dan Siwon masih duduk diayunan tersebut. Siwon membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Siwon mengantar Kyuhyun keapartmentnya berhubung lokasi tadi mereka berkencan dibilang dekat dengan apartment Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua memasuki lift, Sejak adegan tadi saling memeluk entah kenapa mereka berdua menjadi canggung satu sama lain dan yang parahnya lift tersebut hanya mereka berdua saja, membuat mereka saling canggung satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba lift tersebut dimasukin oleh banyak orang saat lift tersebut berhenti disalah satu lantai, membuat Siwon terus mundur hingga menjepit Kyuhyun. Siwon yang tidak mau Kyuhyun terjepit segera membalikan badan hingga kedua tangan Siwon ditumpukan pada dinding lift tepat disebelah kanan dan kiri kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan tindakan Siwon hanya bisa pasrah karena mungkin orang-orang ini baru pulang dari pasar malam, Siwon mulai melepaskan maskernya karena oksigen yang menipis didalam lift tersebut.

Wajah Kyuhyun sudah memerah karena wajah Siwon dengannya sangat dekat, bahkan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan nafas Siwon mengenai wajahnya. Tanpa sengaja Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan, tatapan mereka tetap tidak lepas dan posisi Siwon tetap seperti itu walaupun lift tersebut sudah kosong.

Entah mereka sengaja atau tidak menyadarinya, Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, Siwon mulai menarik masker Kyuhyun kebawah. Siwon dan Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka dan memagut bibir satu sama lain dengan kedua lengan Kyuhyun berada di Leher Siwon.

Meresapi ciuman mereka tanpa takut mungkin saja ada orang lain akan masuk kedalam lift.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 **Awalnya mikir Cuma 1 bulan doang kagak update, tw2 malah jadi 2 bulan kagak update.**

 **Maaf banget. Gk tw masih ada yang tunggu fanfiction abal-abal ini apa kgak.**

 **Maaf untuk ke tidak jelaskan fanfiction diatas, jujur lagi kagak bisa mikir yang romantis, mikirnya mau buat mereka pisah aja #smirk #jahatmodeon**

 **Jadi maaf untuk ke tidak romantisannya**

 **Oh ya untuk ff lainnya saya mungkin bakal di update setelah FF Scandal ini selesai. Tpi mungkin lama soalnya ini aja kagak tw bakal ending di chapter berapa.**

 **BIG THANKS yang UDAH REVIEW :**

Park RinHyun-Uchiha / michhazz / sparkyucho0 / Cuttiekyu94 /nurani / DD / hyunnie02 / maynidit / ressalini / aprilside / Evasetiani / Kyuian'cho / Intan / fatmawatiyustika / no name / diahretno / WULANCHAN424 / Shin Ririn1013 /

 **THANKS yang udah FOLLOW dan FAVORITE**


End file.
